Spiraling Destiny
by Goojila
Summary: Hamuko never thought that returning home would be so crazy. Juggling school, friends, and a secret club that operates during an unknown hour was hard enough. Throw in a blue haired boy that seems to know the future, and everything comes toppling down.
1. Genesis of Fate

**AN- So this is my first story... please go easy on me X_X**

**Any advice and what not will be HIGHLY appreciated... but please don't flame me hahaha.**

**Disclaimer: Goojila DOES not own anything from the Persona series. **

**Enjoy**

**Tatsumi Port Island, Tokyo, Japan**

**April 6, 2009**

* * *

><p><em>Time never waits.<em>

_ It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_ however limited it may be..._

_You will be given one year;_

_go forth without falter,_

_ with your heart as your guide..._

Hamuko Usami was unusually nervous. Was it the fact that she was returning to THIS city? No, that didn't really bother her too much. Although Hamuko thought of other possibilities, none of them seemed plausible. Why couldn't she place her finger on the source of this feeling? Sighing, Hamuko resumed a song on her mp3 and closed her eyes.

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered." The train conductor announced through the speakers, "We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai… Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."

Light flooded back into Hamuko's cherry red eyes as a monotonous voice rang out to repeat the message. Yawning, she dragged her tired body out of her seat and departed from the train. Checking a nearby clock, Hamuko's eyes widened at sight of the time.

"Crap, it's already almost midnight? I should hurry to the dorm..." The young girl pulled out her map of the city and began tracing a route to her destination. Seconds passed, and that same eerie sensation she felt in her stomach lurched itself back.

_23:59:57_

_23:59:58_

_23:59:59_

_00:00_

"Huh? Why did it die?" Hamuko checked her mp3 to make sure nothing was wrong. "That's weird... I thought I replaced the batteries before the ride." Sighing, she walked out of the station.

Tatsumi Port was in complete silence. This was odd. Tokyo was known to be active even at night. Hamuko's fears and anxiety continued to grow as she walked down the streets.

"Those things aren't coffins, right?" Hamuko thought as she noticed objects sticking out of the ground. Her feet began to move even faster.

* * *

><p>"Here it is, my new home." Above her was an enormous dorm building: her future home. Hamuko had to smile; after all, she did survive this crazy night.<p>

"ARHHHHHH" A voice shrieked out in the far distance. Hamuko quickly turned in the direction of the voice. Nothing. The sick sensation was back again. Quickly running up the steps, Hamuko opened up the door. As she closed it, she spun around, only to find nothing. She could have sworn that she had felt two eyes on her.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you."

Hamuko looked up to see a young (and creepy) boy leaning over the counter.

"Who are you?"

Ignoring her, the strange snapped his fingers and produced a sheet of paper out of thin air.

"Now, if you want to proceed, please sign your name there."

"But..."

"Don't worry, it's just a contract. All it says is that you'll take full responsibility for your actions."

Sighing, Hamuko began to scan the document.

_I, Minato Arisato, chooseth this fate of mine own free will._

Raising her eyebrow, Hamuko pointed at the contract. "Hey, there's someone's name here already."

"I'm terribly sorry. I must have given you the wrong paper. Here, sign this." The boy gave Hamuko another paper. She signed it.

_I, Hamuko Usami, chooseth this fate of mine own free will._

"Excellent." The boy quickly snatched up the document as soon as her pen lifted from the paper.

"Who was the other guy?" The boy looked at her, amused.

"Another person came before you did. He signed the paper like you, accepting the terms of the paper."

Hamuko relaxed. Every new tenant at this dorm probably had to sign this contract. There was no need to worry.

"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end." The boy was gone; yet, his voice still lingered in the air. "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes."

"Wait, what are yo-"

"And so it begins."

"What's goi-" Nothing was making sense to Hamuko now. Just what WAS going on?

"Who's there?" A new voice emerged from the darkness. Hamuko hoped that it wasn't another creepy child.

To Hamuko's relief, a girl emerged from the shadows. She was a pretty looking girl, probably popular at her school. The girl was wearing a pink school uniform, with a red armband that read S.E.E.S.

"Wait, is that a.. gun?" Despite the typical looking outfit, the new girl had a gun holstered to her. The feeling came back. Hamuko couldn't help but a couple steps back.

"It's-it's not what you think." The girl said, flustered. "This is..."

"Takeba, wait!" Another voice came into the room, and an awkward silence began to fill the room.

"Well..." As Hamuko began, the her eyes became flooded with light. Her mp3 turned back on to Hamuko's amazement. Weren't the batteries dead?

"...So, who's the new girl? I thought we only had one transfer student coming in." The pretty girl looked relaxed now, her hand, off the gun.

"Yes, this girl was supposed to be the new transfer student. The boy who came earlier needed a place to sleep overnight. I've talked to the chairman and he's agreed to allow the boy to temporary live here," The other girl explained calmly.

Now that Hamuko got a clear look at the other person, Hamuko could tell that she was a beauty. With flowing red hair and flawless skin, this girl was probably another popular figure at her school.

"I'm sorry for that confusion. You must be scared. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm. This is Yukari Takeba." Mitsuru pointed at the girl with the gun.

"Hey..." Yukari spoke softly, obviously still shaken.

"Nice to meet you." Hamuko smiled politely. Despite her curiosity about the gun, Hamuko decided to drop the issue. Curiosity did kill the cat after all. Raising a question about the gun... could bring some unwanted consequences.

"What's with the gun?"

Hamuko looked up to see a blue haired boy leaning on the railings, staring at her.

"Min-Min-Minato-kun!" Yukari was blushing again. "Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby... Well, not a hobby, but..."

"..." Despite the lack words, it was obvious that he was still skeptical.

"You know how it is these days... It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course," Mitsuru said, stepping in. "By the way, Hamuko, this is Minato Arisato. He's the other student we were talking about."

"Dodging the issue, huh? I should let it drop, but it's obvious that they don't want to walk about the gun," Hamuko thought. As she was thinking this, Hamuko noticed that Minato was already gone.

"He's not much of a talker, is he?" Yukari sighed. "Anyways, I'll show you to your room. Follow me." She began walking up the stairs, with Hamuko following closely.

"This is your room! It should be easy to remember. Farthest room on the third floor. Any questions?" Yukari smiled at Hamuko.

"No, I think you explained everything. Thanks for everything," Hamuko said, lying. Truthfully, she had a million questions. Who was the strange kid? Why was it all green outside? What were coffins doing scattered outside? What's with gun? Hamuko was burning with questions, but she was also fatigued from the long train ride.

Yukari nodded, and began walking down the hall, when she turned around and asked, "Hey, as you were coming here, did you notice anything... weird?"

Hamuko's eyes widened. She there WAS something weird going on. Hamuko began to bite her lips. Should she tell the truth?

"No... I thought I saw some weird stuff, but I'm probably just seeing things... I'm really tired from the long train ride." Hamuko shrugged. Questions could wait until later.

"I see... Never mind, then. Good night." Yukari tuned back around and disappeared down the hall.

As soon as Hamuko went into her room, she immediately sank onto her bed, not caring about anything else. Sleep first, ask questions later.

* * *

><p><strong>April <strong>**7,****2007**

_"AHHHHH" _

_The street was covered with blood and fire. Corpses were scattered all over the place. In the center of this pandemonium, was Hamuko._

_"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you? You promised to take me to ice cream today."_

_Hamuko began running, looking for her parents. _

_"Please don't leave me... I don't want to be alone... MOMMY!"_

_Yet, Hamuko never found her parents in the sea of bodies. And so, she would continues, looking._

_"You'll never find them."_

_Little Hamuko turned around to see a hooded boy standing behind her._

_"So, I guess you can join them." He pulled out a knife, and proceeded to stab her._

"RINNNGG!"

"AHHH!" Hamuko tumbled out of bed. Groaning, she hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. That was odd. Hamuko never dreamt. After years of not dreaming, why would she suddenly have a nightmare about her parents' death? As she pondered about this, Hamuko heard a knock on her door.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

Grumbling, Hamuko pulled herself up and answered back, "Yeah, I'm awake." She opened the door for Yukari.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay? Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. It's getting late, so... Are you ready to go?"

Hamuko blinked. "S-Sure?"

"Great! Then let's go."

* * *

><p>"WOW, IT'S BEAUTFUL!" Hamuko jumped out of her seat at the sight of the island.<p>

Chuckling, Yukari commented, "You're just like a kid."

Hamuko blushed and quickly sat back down. "It-It's not my fault. I haven't been here in years, and I don't remember the area too well..."

Laughing again, Yukari motioned Hamuko to sit down. "Don't worry, I love this part the most too. The view from the monorail is amazing, isn't it?"

Hamuko smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "By the way, where's Minato-kun? If Mitsuru-sempai told you to escort me, shouldn't she have told you to escort him too?"

Yukari frowned and muttered something incoherent.

"What was that, Yukari-chan?"

"He said that he didn't need my help and quickly took off on his own..." Yukari shook her head. "I just hope he doesn't come crawling to me for help."

Hamuko couldn't help but sweatdrop. "Uh, Yukari-chan? I don't think Minato-kun is the type to do that..."

"Hmph... Anyways, he... Oh, we're here. I'll show you around a bit. Follow me."

"... And the faculty office is right there to the left. Any questions?" Hamuko shook her head. Yukari did a decent job at explaining the basic layout of the school.

"Well, I guess that's that. I'll be seeing you around, okay?" Yukari began to leave, but stopped abruptly.

"Hey... About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? ...See ya later"

Hamuko raised an eyebrow and began to listen to her mp3 player. It's not like anyone's going believe her.

* * *

><p>"Hamuko Usami... 11th grade correct? Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places... Let's see... In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents... OH... I'm so sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand." The lady looked at Hamuko, embarrassed.<p>

"Sensei, it's alright. I'm used to it now..." Hamuko looked down sadly.

"Anyways, I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach composition. Welco-," As Mr. Toriumi droned on, the door cracked open and someone walked in.

"Sorry for the interruption, sensei, but I was told to report here before I headed off..." Minato spoke in a soft, yet confident voice.

"Ah, no worries. Hamuko and I were almost done. I just wanted to review your school files with you and get to know you a little before class began. Now let's see... Where is that file?" Ms. Toriumi muttered as she began searching through her papers.

"Sensei, can reviewing my files wait? I don't want to be late for the Welcoming Ceremony."

"Huh? Oh, yes, I guess this can wait. I'll talk to you after class. See you in homeroom." With a smile, Ms. Toriumi ushered the duo out of the room.

* * *

><p>The walk was painfully awkward for Hamuko. Minato wasn't talking much, and she didn't know what to say to him.<p>

"S-So, do you think Ms. Toriumi will find your school file? I mean, it can't suddenly disappear... right?

"Doubt it." Minato continued to walk down the hallway, uninterested.

"Huh?"

"I don't have school files."

"Wait, that's not possible..."

Minato stopped walking, immediately interrupting Hamuko. "We're here."

Yukari Takeba was definitely bored. Every year, the principal recited the same thing over and over. Honestly, couldn't the man find something new to say. Sighing, Yukari slumped in her chair.

"Hey, you know Yukari, right?" Yukari snapped to attention at the mention of her name. "Don't lie to me bro! I heard that you two live in the same dorms. Anyways, my point is, do you know if Yukari has a boyfriend?"

Yukari sighed. Idiots. The first day of school, and she was already getting unwanted attention.

"I don't know. I just met her." Yukari's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. When she turned her head, she saw Minato Arisato casually leaning back on his chair.

"Tch, I guess you're right. Hey, since you live in the same dorm, can you put in a good word for me? I'm..."

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class..." A man stood up and began prowling the rows like a cat.

Ms. Toriumi glared at her. "Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!"

Yukari groaned and sunk back into her chair. This was going to be a long speech, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>Hamuko gave a sigh of relief when she heard the bell ring. School was finally out. As she slowly got up, a voice came up from behind her.<p>

"S'up, dude? How's it goin'?" Hamuko spun around to see a classmate smiling at her. He offered out his hand. "I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid..."

Before Hamuko could accept the handshake, another voice came out.

"At it again, huh? Honestly, is there _any_ girl you wouldn't hit on? Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?" Yukari walked up, schoolbag on her arm.

"What? Yuka-tan? I'm offended. Can't I be friendly to the new kid without getting accused of hitting on her? It's hard being a nice guy..." Junpei sighed.

Dryly, Yukari commented, "I didn't see you say 'hi' to Minato-kun."

"It's not my fault, he's sleeping for God's sake!"

"Whatever. Anyways, Hamuko, can you tell Minato-kun not to tell anyone about last night?"

"L-Last night?" Junpei's eyes grew exponentially.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea you perv. Just shut up. Argg, I'm off to archery practice." The flustered Yukari began to leave the rooms. "Junpei, if I hear ANY rumors... Well, I don't have to say anything, right?" With that, Yukari left.

"Ah, who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid... But, hey! It's you guy's first day here, and people are already talkin' about you two! Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it! Anyways, nice meein' ya. I'm off."

With the room empty, Hamuko sighed. "I should wake Minato-kun up."

Hamuko turned around to see the blue haired boy sleeping with headphones on. "Oh yeah, he had headphones like me... I wonder if we like the same bands?" Hamuko thought. "I'll ask him later." Grinning, Hamuko began to poke Minato.

"Ahhh." Minato yawned.

Hamuko giggled. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back you two."<p>

"Hello Mitsuru-sempai," Hamuko cheerfully replied, while Minato gave Mitsuru a curt nod.

"Oh? Off to bed already you two?" Mitsuru raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... I couldn't get any sleep last night." Hamuko sighed. "I did come pretty late..."

Mitsuru nodded in agreement. "True. Good night you two."

"Hey." Hamuko spun around. For the first time, as the two were walking up the stairs, Minato spoke directly to Hamuko. "What's the date today?"

"Uh, I think it's the seventh. Why do you ask?"

"So, two more days, huh?" Minato muttered.

"Two more days...?" Hamuko began to wonder what he meant.

"It's nothing." Minato began to walk to his room. "I would be ready in two days." With that, he closed his door and turned off the lights.

"Two... days?" Despite the odd and random warning, Hamuko couldn't help but shudder. The feeling was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is my first fic. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to give me any advice like I said.<strong>

**Poll: Should this be MinatoXHamuko or MinatoXYukari and HamukoXAki? **

**Thanks**

**~Goojila **


	2. Halcyon Days

**AN: Wow... I expected like 1-3 reviews.. not this many... O_O You guys are really awesome. :D Anyways, I've contemplated ditching the romance and stick to adventure/action, but after reading some HamukoXMinatos, I've decided to go with this route. Plus, a lot of you wanted this pairing, so why not? **

**Before I begin, I'd like to apologize for the long wait. I got a really nasty cold and then rewrote this chapter after rereading it many times... It was really... bad. Even now, I feel like this chapter is weak. My writing style, I believe, is rather weak and forced, especially during dialogue. I'm afraid I've never been good at writing scripts, so as you guys can see, I have a forced and stuffy dialogue X_X. Any help and advice would be appreciated.**

**I assure all of you, however, that I have did the best of my abilities in writing this chapter. Hopefully, you guys won't be too disappointed. **

**Thanks for understanding. You guys are the best. **

**Disclaimer: Goojila does NOT own anything from this masterful game. The Persona series is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Iwatodai Dorm, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**April 8, 2009**

Minato Arisato woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He slowly got up and began to walk towards the restroom. As he walked down the hallway, he frowned. For the second time in a row, he didn't have a nightmare. Minato ALWAYS had a nightmare about his parents dying. Ever since he came to these dorms, the nightmares seemed to have left him. Strangely, Minato found it anxious without the nightmares. Cursing under his breath, Minato made his way to the restroom door.

"KUNK" Minato blinked as he toppled over. An unpleasant feeling was concentrating on his upper right forehead as he began to blackout.

"Oh my god, Minato-kun, I'm SO sorry. Are you okay?" Minato awoke from his brief slumber... to find Hamuko Usami on top of him with a concerned look on her face. "I didn't see you there. I'm SO sorry!"

"Don't worry, it's just a door." Minato dusted off his pants and slowly picked himself back up.

"So, what are you doing here this early?"

Startled, Hamuko took a step back. "Wh-What?"

"It's five in the morning. A normal person would be sleeping at this time."

"Nothing, really. I just felt like getting up early. You know... The early bird catches the worm?"Despite her cheery words, Hamuko's eyes wouldn't reach Minato's.

"..."

"Ok, fine. I had a nightmare!" Hamuko felt her cheeks heat up exponentially. Of ALL the first things that could happen to her, this had to...

"That bad?"

"I guess so... Well, the nightmare itself isn't that bad. The thing is that I've had this exact same one yesterday." Hamuko sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to get ready for school. I'll see you later." The troubled girl began walking towards her room.

"Does a kid with a hood stab you?" Minato called out.

"Yeah... Wait..." Hamuko stopped dead in her tracks. "How did yo-"

"Don't let it get to you." With that, Minato disappeared into the men's restroom.

* * *

><p>"How could Ms. Toriumi give us that much homework on the first day back? After all that summer homework..." It was another fine day on the artificial island. The sun was shining brightly, and a nice refreshing breeze perfected the weather. Of course, none of this was stopping Yukari Takeba from complaining about the previous night's homework. "Plus, you think someone would..."<p>

"Uh huh..." Apparently, the flawless weather had no effect on Hamuko as well.

"What's wrong with you? You alright?" Sensing that something was wrong, Yukari examined the usually cheery girl with concern.

"Sorry, Yukari-chan. I'm just a bit tired." Hamuko tilted her head and smiled at the brunette. "I'll be fine."

"What IS going on?" Hamuko thought. Minato's words still bothered her. Two (now one) more days? Be prepared for that day? And how did he know about her nightmares? Just WHO was Minato Arisato?

"If you say so... Anyways, did you get number five on the math homework? I had some trouble..."

Hamuko smiled at Yukari, returning to her usual self. The questions could wait.

* * *

><p>"Aww, what's wrong with Yuka-tan? She's so cranky nowadays... Where's the nice and kind Yuka-tan I used to know?" Sighing, Junpei kicked the unfortunate rock that was in front of him.<p>

"Maybe you shouldn't aggravate her so much." Minato coolly commented. "She'd be a lot nicer if you respected her more." The two had coincidentally met on the way to school. Although Minato preferred to be alone, a familiar face was always welcomed... even if that familiar face could get a little annoying.

The two began to slowly approach the school grounds.

"Nah, that wouldn't be fun then, ya' know?" Junpei chuckled. "'Sides, it's always fun seeing the princess all flustered and annoyed."

Minato sighed an pitied his comrade's ignorance. "She's going to kill you one day." He stopped as the duo arrived at their classroom.

"Hehehe, probably." As Junpei opened the door for Minato, he smirked. "Ladies first."

* * *

><p>Class, as usual, was boring. Ms. Toriumi wasn't exactly the most exciting teacher, and the fact that she was talking about some obscure authors that Hamuko didn't really care for didn't help. Bored out of her mind, Hamuko began scanning the room to see what everyone else was doing. Junpei was discreetly playing a cell phone game while Yukari's head was drooping lower and lower with every second. Minato... was completely asleep with his headphones on. Hamuko smiled. Just another typical day, huh?<p>

"... And as I was saying, Fuyuhiko Yoshimura is the much better author." The teacher sighed. "Junpei Iori, are you listening to me?"

Snapping his cell phone shut, Junpei jumped out of his seat. "Huh? Of course, teach'. Heh, why wouldn't I be listening to your wonderful lecture?"

"Excellent. Then I suppose you can humor us a bit. Who wrote 'Mangekyo'?"

Junpei began to look helplessly around the room. Then, he spotted his savior. "Minato, what's the answer?" he hissed.

"Nuh... huh?" Minato stirred awake.

"The answer, quick!"

"Elizabeth." With that, Minato promptly went back to sleep.

"Elizabeth... Wait, what?" The class erupted into laughter.

"Honestly, can't you listen in class for once? Try paying attention for once."Sighing, Mr. Toriumi resumed her lecture while the classroom began to buzz with whispers.

"Minato-kun is so funny!"

"I know, but isn't Junpei kinda slow? I mean, who asks a sleeping person for the answer?"

"Yeah, he's so dumb."

"Well, aren't you the popular one?" Yukari asked, smirking at her classmate who was busy slamming his head on his desk.

* * *

><p>"Like before, I want you to..." The bell rang, signaling the end of school. "Never mind then, we'll continue this tomorrow. Homework is the packet I handed out at the beginning of class. Dismissed."<p>

"Finally," Hamuko muttered under her breath. "Hey, Yukari-chan, do you want to hit the mall with me? I need to buy something today."

"Sorry, but I have practice today. Maybe next time."

"I'll go with you Hamu-tan!" Junpei exclaimed, eagerly jumping out of his seat.

_Hamu-tan?_ Hamuko frowned at the odd nickname.

"Like she'd go with you, idiot," Yukari called out before leaving the room.

"Hey, I'm offended! Who wouldn't want to go with Junpei Iori? The lady killer!" Junpei yelled as he dashed out of the room. in obvious pursuit of Yukari.

The room was silent. Sighing, Hamuko began to pack her bag.

"I'll go with you," a voice called out behind her-a voice Hamuko knew all too well.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll go with you," Minato repeated.

"Oh, it's okay, really! I don't really have to go," Hamuko assured as she tried shoving her binder into her bag. Stupid thing wouldn't fit in. After several attempts, Hamuko let loose a scream. "Arhh, I give up." Muttering under her breath, Hamuko flopped back into her chair in defeat.

"Here..." Minato muttered as he easily slipped the binder in.

"How did you... Never mind," Hamuko sighed.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Huh? Wait, you mean the mall?" As Hamuko said this, Minato was already leaving."Wait, don't I get a say in this?"

Minato, for the first time he arrived at Tatsumi island, allowed himself a small smile. "No."

* * *

><p>Minato Arisato was a man with few regrets; however, his biggest regret definitely had to be...<p>

"Look Minato-kun! Isn't this skirt so cute?" Squealing, Hamuko began to drag him to the window display that contained said dress.

This. In the span of four hours, Minato had gone through seven different stores, eaten at three various restaurants, and had played at least a dozen arcade games-something he had never done beofre.

"God, if you are really there, please liberate me from this demon," Minato prayed. Perhaps, demon was a strong word, but when a person was stuck in a situation like this...

"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will," Minato thought bitterly.

"C'mon Minato-kun, stop lagging behind!" Hamuko cheerfully said as she dashed to the next display.

Sighing, Minato slowly dragged his forced his body to follow Hamuko.

"Aww, why can't my boyfriend and I be like that?"

Minato paused in his steps. Interested, he began to listen to the conversation.

"I know! It's so cute how the those two look like! Plus, he's not even complaining." The two girls were obviously talking about Hamuko and him. Sighing at the ignorant gossipers, Minato began focusing on locating Hamuko.

"I should really call-"

"We-We're not going out!" A rather red faced Hamuko Usami exclaimed. Minato cursed under his breath. He had taken too long in following Hamuko.

"Calm down, love. Don't you know it's rude to butt into a conversation?'

"Yeah, honey, why don't you run back to your boyfriend over there? He's waiting on you."

"Wh-Wha? Minato-kun and I aren't like that!" This was really going nowhere. The blue haired boy quickly grabbed the poor girl's hand. Hamuko's face began to resemble a tomato. "What are you-"

"Ignore them," Minato muttered as he dragged the poor girl into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"This is far enough," Minato said after a good while of running.<p>

"Um, Minato-kun? You could let go of my hand now." Hamuko said, still blushing.

"... Sorry," Minato muttered as he quickly dropped Hamuko's hands.

"..."

"..." Despite the silence, Hamuko felt as if the silence wasn't as bad as before. In fact, it was... relaxing. The cherry-eyed girl continued to walk in silence with Minato.

"Hey, Minato-kun? Thanks," Hamuko quietly said. Minato allowed himself another small smile. Two smiles in one day? This was new...

"Here, I'll make this up to you. I'll treat you to some sweets and then maybe we can continue shopping after."

Minato's smile vanished as quickly as it came.

* * *

><p>"Well, we're back," Hamuko said as the two came to the front steps of the dorm.<p>

"..." Hamuko frowned at the uncomfortable silence. The silent teen had suddenly became different, more... angry. This wasn't the usual calm aura Minato usually eluded. Instead, the air around him seemed more agitated.

"Hey, you alright?" Hamuko asked with concern. "Did I do anything that made you mad?"

"No," Minato curtly replied before quickly realizing his rudeness. "Don't worry about it. I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I did drag you around all day."

"No, I just recalled something... unpleasant. Just go in without me," Minato quietly said as he motioned Hamuko towards the door. He silently waited until Hamuko enter the dorm before punching a wall. "Ikutsuki..." Blood began to drip down his hand.

* * *

><p>"Oh, she's back." Yukari called out as she spotted Hamuko enter. "But wait, where's Minato-kun?"<p>

"Oh, he told me to go on without him. I'm sure he'll come in soon," Hamuko said, deliberately leaving out the boy's sudden anger. "And who may you be?" Hamuko asked as she spotted a new face sitting in a nearby chair.

The man stood up. "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. "Ikutsuki"... Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes... Please, have a seat."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Hamuko Usami," Hamuko smiled as she sat down.

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive a proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?" Ikutsuki asked.

"No, nothing. But I'd like to thank you for allowing me to reside in the dorms, Mr. Ikutsuki," Hamuko politely said.

"No, no, no, it's the least we can do. Anyways, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Ikutsuki quietly excused himself. However, before leaving, he turned back around and gave a wry smile. "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm!' ...Please forgive the bad pun." he chuckled before finally heading out the door.

"Wait, wha-?"

"You'll get used to his lame jokes," Yukari sighed.

* * *

><p>Something was calling out to Hamuko. It was like an invisible hand that was forcing her to go a certain direction. After what seemed like hours, Hamuko found herself in front of a door. A velvet door to be precise.<p>

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young lady. My name is Igor, and I am delighted to make your acquaintance," a rather long nosed man said. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place." Igor pointed to a contract lain across the table.

_I, Hamuko Usami, chooseth this fate of mine own free will_

Igor continued. "Henceforth, you shall be welcomed here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so." The strange man paused before ominously saying, "I only ask one thing is return: that you abide the contract and assume full responsibility for the choices you make."

Hamuko blinked. "I understand...?"

Igor chuckled. "Everything will be clear when time allows it. Hold on to this..." A velvet key was produced and place in Hamuko's hands. "Til we meet again..." With that, Hamuko disappeared and the velvet door closed itself.

A deep silence began to sweep the Velvet Room. Dutifully, the long nosed man began picking up the contract on the table. Exactly beneath Hamuko's contract, however, laid another contract. Igor's eerie smile stretched even further. "Are you sure that you wish for this?"

"It's better this way, I'll tell her when the time comes. Anyways, how is she?" A voice from the shadows asked.

"Another fine guest. She holds great potential like you. Perhaps she will even surpass you, Minato-sama."

Minato smiled. "We'll see about that."

* * *

><p><strong>Iwatodai Dorm, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**April 9, 2009**

Hamuko slowly walked into school grounds. Yawning, she said, "Ahh, that dorm must be haunted... "

"Why would you say that, Hamu-tan?" asked a familiar voice.

"Ever since I moved in there, I've been having these weird dreams. It's really bugging me out," Hamuko explained as turned around to face Junpei Iori.

"Hehehe, you serious? Dude, I should tell Yuka-tan about this!" Junpei chuckled.

"Wait, don't do that! I don't want to cause unnecessary trouble."

"You don't get it Hamu-tan. Word on the street says that the princess is absolutely TERRFIED of ghosts... Hehe, I can't pass up on this opportunity."

Hamuko frowned. "That's what I mean when I say unnecessary trouble."

"Well, life's more exciting this way, ya' know? Nothin' ventured, nothin' gained," Junpei grinned.

Giggling, Hamuko entered the classroom. "Just try not anger her too much."

* * *

><p>Yukari let out a sigh of relief once Mr. Ekoda was done. Seriously, of ALL the literature teachers that they had to get, it had to be him. The brunette stood from her chair and stretched her arms.<p>

"Ahh, finally over."

"Another year, another boring teacher, huh?"

Various students began chatting as they began exiting the classroom.

Yukari sighed and began packing her bags. "Hamuko, let's go home together. I don't have archery practice today."

"Huh?"

"Uh, Hamuko? You in there?" Yukari poked Hamuko in the head.

"OH! Sorry Yukari-san, I'm kinda out of it. That lesson was really..." Hamuko sighed.

"I know what you mean. Mr. Ekoda is rather famous for his... lectures. Anyways, let's head back."

"Eh? Don't you have practice today?" Hamuko asked.

"Usually I do, but sensei got hurt the other day, so we have no practice today," Yukari explained. "And, I have nothing else to do, so let's head home together."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back," Mitsuru greeted as Yukari and Hamuko entered the dorm. The two had spent a pleasant afternoon in a cafe talking about various things. Feeling rather refreshed, Hamuko plopped onto the couch.<p>

"Ahh, today's been a nice day," she said, happily.

"Oh? I take it that you have had a good day?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah," Hamuko sighed, her eyelids, slowly drooping.

"You must be tired from the day. I suggest that you go to bed early tonight," suggested Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru-sempai is right, you should get some sleep. Anyways, I'm going to head upstairs. 'Night," Yukari said as she began to climb the stairs.

"I guess you two are right. I'll be heading to bed, good night," Hamuko yawned.

"Wait," Mitsuru called. "I apologize for holding you up, but have you seen Arisato?"

Hamuko closed her eyes. "I don't think so. I think he ran out the door as soon as class ended."

"I see. Apparently, he came in quite late yesterday as well. If you happen to see him tomorrow, can you inform him that it isn't safe to be out this late?"

Hamuko nodded.

"Thank you. I've kept you up long enough. Good night," Mitsuru said.

* * *

><p>"So, how is she?" Ikutsuki asked. The dark hour had arrived. Yukari, Ikutsuki, and Mitsuru had all entered the command room to continue with their "observations."<p>

"... The same as last night," Mitsuru replied.

The middle-aged man furrowed his eyebrows. "Hmm... Very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first... Memory loss... disorientation... But, this subject is rather unique. She hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms. What about the other subject... Minato Arisato, was it?"

"Unfortunately, he was not in his bed during the dark hour. Camera data suggests that he entered the dorm at 2:30 A.M."

"Oh? But the shadows haven't attacked him yet, or he would have been a Lost."

"Yes, so there is a high possibility that he too holds the potential."

"I still don't like this," Yukari muttered. "We're treating both of them like guinea pigs."

Ikutsuki shook his head. "I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard they're your classmate... Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade?"

"I guess, but would they even agree to all of this? I mean, how would we even convince to join all this?" Yukari asked.

"You could start by removing the cameras in our rooms."

Silence filled the room.

"M-M-Minato-kun?" Yukari sputtered. "How... What-"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP."

"C-C-Command center... is that you, Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked.

"You're not gonna believe this...! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk... It's chasing me... I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there," a deep, yet strained voice said.

"Wait, so that thing is coming here?" Yukari panicked.

"Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!" Mitsuru ordered. "Arisato, yo-" Mitsuru blinked. He was already gone.

"Wake up! Sorry, but I'm coming in!" Hamuko awoke to Yukari's urgent voice.

"Wha-? Yukari, do you know what time it is?" Hamuko groggily asked.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!"

"Hu-? O-Okay."

"Take this just in case." Yukari handed the confused girl a weapon.

"I-Is this a naginata? Where did you get this?" Ignoring the surprised Hamuko, Yukari grabbed her hand and bolted out the door.

"Huff.. Huff... Huff..." We should be safe for now..."

"Takeba, do you read me?" Mitsuru's voice called from a transmitter.

"Y-Yes! I hear you!" Yukari hastily replied.

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"BANG BANG BANG!" The back door cracked.

Yukari swore under her breath. "L-Let's pull back."

* * *

><p>Step after step Hamuko ran up the stairs. Hamuko was not a stupid girl. The sense of urgency and the fact that Yukari had handed a weapon made it clear that something was amiss. Biting her tongue, Hamuko continued to follow Yukari up the stairs.<p>

"I... I think we should be safe here." Yukari panted.

Hamuko looked up. They were on the roof... But, something was out of place. Hamuko squinted her eyes. "Minato-kun?"

The blue haired boy turned around, headphones dutifully placed on his ears. "You're here."

"What the hell do you mean 'You're here'?" Yukari angrily shouted. "Just what th-" Minato abruptly turned around.

"It's here."

"Huh?" Hamuko felt the sensation in her stomach drop as a rather large thumping quickly grew in sound.

"THUMP... THUMP!" Hamuko nervously took a step back. Something was coming.

"Yukari-san."

"Huh?"

"I would be ready." Hamuko's eyes widened.

_"I __would __be __ready __in __two __days."_ Is this what he meant?

Hamuko Usami had seen many unique things throughout her life. However, this was definitely the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. This pitch-black creature was huge. About the size of a large truck, the monster had multiple arms that each carried machetes the size of average man. Hamuko gulped.

"Get ready," Minato calmly ordered as the strange being lunged at them.

"What is that?" Hamuko wondered.

"We call it a Shadow."Yukari explained as she stepped forward. She took a deep breath. She could do this. She had to, or else Minato and Hamuko would get hurt. She raised the gun to her forehead. "I can do this." Sweat dripped down her forehead. "Urg, hurry up Yukari! Just pull the trigger and-" The monster jumped at the brunette, noticing her hesitation.

"AHH!" Yukari screamed as the shadow swatted the girl aside.

"Tch, I don't have a weapon," Minato cursed as he charged at the shadow. "Usami! Pick up the Evoker!"

Hamuko's eyes widened. Evoker? Does he mean the gun? Right next to her, lied Yukari's gun.

"Hurry!" Minato yelled as he nimbly dodged a hand.

_"Pick __it __up."_ Hamuko felt her body bend down to pick up the gun. Suddenly, time froze for her. Minato, Yukari, and the shadow were gone. In front of her, was the boy who had her sign the contract. The boy grinned.

_"You __can __do __it," _the boy said while using his fingers to shoot himself. _"It's __quite __easy."_

Hamuko lifted the gun to temple. For some reason, she was smiling. Never mind that Yukari was bleeding to death right next to her. Never mind that Minato was fighting the monster with his bare hands. Everything, for some reason, felt alright.

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After writing all this, I reread some reviews and a couple of them said that this story was similar to the fanfic Reset by Firebreath Fishslap. At first, I was like, "No way! This was totally my idea." But, as I read Reset (which is brilliant BTW), I noticed that it was quite similar to my story. So, at first, I was like X_X "Did I just unintentionally plagiarize someone's idea?" So, now I have a huge dilemma. I guess I'll just have to change a LOT of my ideas... oh well.<strong>

**If ANYONE would like to be an editor/beta reader, please PM or leave me a message in the reviews... I really need a couple since I suck at writing. :P**

**Feel free to point out any errors and give me some tips... I'm releasing this chapter at 3 in the morning. I've read this multiple times, so I don't think there are any grammar errors, but I'm probably wrong. So help me.. please? :O**

**ChapterPoll:Should I go indepth with multiple social links, or just stick to Minato and Hamuko while occasionally doing some minor links?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Goojila**


	3. Welcome to SEES

**Yay, I'm alive. And, did you know that I hate AP testing? Well, at least I managed to sneak this chapter out before finals... :D Sorry for the long wait, but soon summer will be here and then FREEDOMMMMM. **

**Well, I spent a LOT of time reviews you guys have given me. Special thanks to VentiWings and WintersBlueRaven for some especially helpful writing tips. I've tried to incorporate the suggestions you guys have given me, so hopefully the dialogue will be smooth this chapter. :P **

**One of my goals was to flesh out my characters more. So, I tweaked Hamuko's personality a little and tried to make everyone... more alive. Hopefully, you guys will see an improvement. Keyword: hopefully. -.-**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I know I did. **

**Disclaimer: Goojila doesn't own anything. Everything belongs to Atlus. BUT, Goojila will be willing to take the series off their hands...**

* * *

><p><em>Power<em>-that was all Hamuko Usami felt as it ran through her veins and all over her body. The sound of glass breaking had shattered through the air when she pulled the trigger of the weird gun Yukari had. After that, the feeling began to spread throughout her, and an odd humanoid erupted from her. Hamuko grinned as pure euphoria from the sensation overtook her. Who knew power was so... intoxicating?

"Get ready, you freak!" Hamuko shouted at the giant creature as she slowly picked up her naginata. Behind her, the being that came out followed her example and took a battle stance. Nothing could stop her, except for...

_Babump._ The naginata that Hamuko held clattered onto the floor. A minute ago, incredible adrenaline had controlled Hamuko. Now, excruciating pain was pulsing within her.

"Uhh..." Hamuko groaned as she momentary blanked out from the pain. Fighting off the pain, Hamuko began to slowly get up, using her naginata for support.

"What... What the hell is that?"

The beautiful humanoid that once stood next to Hamuko was gone. Now, in its pace, a different creature stood. Dressed in black, the new being stood with a different aura from the previous humanoid. This thing was death. It wasn't a question or hypothesis. Death was here, and it was her saving grace.

Hamuko's eyes widened as the being launched itself at the shadow, sword drawn. In a manner of moments, Death had eradicated the giant shadow. Was this... her power?

Once Death was done with its job, it gave a roar that sent chills down Hamuko spine. Turning around, it gave Hamuko a nod before disappearing.

Was it over?

"G-Get away from me!" Yukari's shrill voice left a sinking feeling in Hamuko. There were more?

"Crap... I need to help Yukari-chan..." Hamuko panted as she began to drag her feet in order to help out her friend. "Not good... I'm fading out... Sorry, Yukari-chan..." the tired girl muttered as she began to fall forward.

"Good job summoning your Persona," a soothing voice muttered behind her as an arm wrapped around her to catch her.

"Minato-kun?" the barely conscious girl whispered.

"It's okay, I'll take it from here," the blue haired boy assured her as he gently placed her on the rooftop floor. "I'll be taking this," Minato said as he took the gun from Hamuko and slowly began to walk towards the remaining monsters, gun pointed to his head.

"ORPHEUS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Velvet Room<strong>

**Time: Unknown**

"Welcome back. It's so nice to see you again."

The velvet door creaked as Hamuko reentered the beckoning room. Temporary ignoring the rather low, yet droning voice of Igor, the bushy haired girl began scanning the room. It was obvious why this place was called the Velvet Room; save for the enormous mechanism and other minor objects, everything was clothed in velvet. Strangely enough, despite the oddities, the room made Hamuko feel... secure. Wait... Hamuko stopped admiring the mysterious room. Wasn't she supposed to be dead?

"Hamuko-sama, are you listening?" Igor asked in an amused tone. "You seem to have spaced out..."

"Ah! Uh, no! I was listening!" Hamuko sputtered, flailing her arms side to side. "I just, uh, was thinking deeply about what you said!" The girl nervously took a step back.

"Is that so? In that case, please take a seat." Hamuko awkwardly sat down as Igor smiled his usual grin. "Well, as I was saying, you became unconscious after awakening you 'power.'"

"Power?" Hamuko interrupted curiously.

"Yes, your power. You summoned a power called Persona... a manifestation of your psyche." Igor explained as he watched Hamuko shift her sitting position to a more comfortable one. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Persona..." Hamuko clenched her hands at the sudden recall of the previous night's events. "Was the thing that came out of me... a Persona?"

"Yes. Eurydice heeded your call and came to your service. You may now call her whenever you wish."

Hamuko sighed and began to rub her temples. None of this was making sense. Just when she thought Igor was going to clear up her questions regarding the creature and her powers, he only ended up creating more.

Noticing the girl's confusion, Igor cleared his throat. "It may take some time to fully comprehend. A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli. You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships. That being said, your power is still weak."

"Wai-Wait a second!"

"Is something amiss, Hamuko-sama?"

"I-I need a second to process all of this."

* * *

><p><strong>Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**April 17, 2009**

Like most people, Hamuko disliked the hospital. The scary vaccines breaking her skin and the sight of screaming kids being dragged into a room for god knows what never gave Hamuko a positive image of the hospital. Still, Hamuko grudgingly admitted, the beds were quite comfortable. Sighing, the hospitalized girl closed her eyes in an attempt to drift back to sleep.

"Going back to sleep?"

"Five more minutes," Hamuko muttered, already knowing the source of the voice. As she shifted into a more comfortable position, Hamuko could feel a small weight being tossed onto her back.

"Today's homework," the voice quietly explained.

"Do you really have to do this to me?" Hamuko moaned as she sat herself up to face Minato Arisato, papers evidently falling from the sudden change in position.

Not answering, the silent boy bent down to pick up the papers that had fallen. "I take it that they explained everything?"

"Yeah, Yukari-chan did." Hamuko replied while playing with the folds of her blanket. "It's really surprising, you know, how we all have this weird power... Wait a minute... You knew about all of this, didn't you?" Hamuko accused. "It makes sense... After all, you gave me a warning two days before. You told me to use the gun-thingie on myself to summon my Persona. _You __know something._"

Despite the amount of evidence Hamuko had on him, Minato shrugged and sat himself down. "Maybe."

Maybe? Hamuko frowned, as she looked up to look at Minato's eyes. He was definitely hiding something. "What do you mean..."

"I've got my secrets, and you got yours. Let's just leave it that for now. Anyways, I've come to pick you up."

"Hah?" Minato held out a paper that was covered in a messy scrawl: clearly a doctor's handwriting.

"The doctor announced you healthy a couple of minutes ago. Let's go back home."

Hamuko frowned, disregarding the note. "When are you going to tell me the truth?"

"Some time in the near future," Minato softly smiled, as he dusted his pants and stood up.

Groaning, Hamuko fell back into the hospital bed in frustration.

"Can't you tell me something at least?"

"Hmm, would you believe me if I told you that I was a psychic that knew the future?" Minato asked.

Hamuko frowned at the obvious sarcasm. "You're really annoying, you know that?"

Chuckling, the finished teenager stood up and dusted his pants. "Just for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Tatsumi Port Island, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**April 18, 2009**

"Yo, Hamu-tan! Where have you been hidin' this past week? Sick? Boyfriend?"

Hamuko smiled and turned around to see a familiar face waving at her from a distance. Leave it to Junpei Iori to jump start her day. "Good morning, Junpei-kun!"

"Mornin' to you! Wait up for me, k'?"

Despite her friend's request, Hamuko continued on walking. "Sorry, Junpei-kun, but I can't wait. We're going be late at this rate!" she called out.

"GAH! It's already this late? Crap, I need to haul ass!" Junpei yelped and began to take off at the realization of the time.

"FOOF!" Hamuko blinked as she felt something whiz past her. Was that... Junpei? The baseball cap perched on top the figure's head only confirmed her suspicions.

"Jun-Junpei-kun! Wait for me!" Hamuko shouted as she swung her bag over her shoulder and began to run after the distressed boy.

Hamuko mentally cursed God as the distance between the two grew. Despite her efforts to catch up, Junpei's long legs allowed him to take longer strides than Hamuko.

"C'mon, Hamu-tan! Gotta keep up with the GREAT Junpei Iori!" Junpei merrily laughed as he continued running, oblivious to stares the two were getting.

* * *

><p>"Made... it..." Junpei wheezed as he collapsed into his desk. Moaning, he took out his homework and began to fan to himself with the paper.<p>

Nearby, Hamuko sighed and plopped into her own desk. The exhausted girl could feel the wet and sticky perspiration drip down the side of her temple. Moaning as well, the tired girl buried her head into her arms, embarrassed.

"Well, aren't you two looking swell?" a sharp, sarcastic voice rang out. Hamuko looked up to see Yukari sighing. "Junpei, do you have to cause a huge commotion every morning?" Yukari demanded, arms crossed.

"He-Hey! Hamu-tan was on this too, wasn't she?" Junpei exclaimed, abruptly sitting himself upright.

"For your information, it takes about an hour to get here from the dorms. Hamuko-san had to leave late since she was on kitchen duty, so, she has every right to come in running," Yukari informed sternly, hands on her hips.

"Bu-But..."

Hamuko giggled at the two's antics. _So_ typical of them to fight in the middle of the class.

"Mornin' Minato!"

Minato had indeed strolled into the classroom, zombie-like looking as always. Walking next to him, a short haired boy was chattering away.

"Morning, Minato-kun!" Hamuko cheerfully called out to which he replied with a curt nod turned back around, presumably to return to his conversation with the boy.

"He-Hey, wait! Hamu-tan! Help me out here!" Hamuko spun around. A wailing Junpei was comically reaching out towards Hamuko, expecting her to reach out her hand as well.

Giggling, Hamuko shook her head and shoved her hands into her pockets. "Sorry, Junpei-san, but you're on your own on this."

"NNNNOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Hamuko begin to move around uncomfortable in her seat. The atmosphere was... How should she place it... tense. Senpai had told her to come here after school and here she was. Around her, Mitsuru and Ikutsuki were casually conversing about their while Yukari also sat somewhat awkwardly in her seat. The last person, someone whom Hamuko had only caught a glimpse of before, looked rather bored as he began to pick away at his nails.<p>

"Oh, you're back!" Yukari greeted as everyone's attention focused at their door. Minato gently closed the door behind him as he gave a small wave with his hands.

"Did you call me to meet you here?" Minato asked as he sat down in an open chair.

"Yes, we have something rather important to discuss with all of you," Ikutsuki said. "But where are my manners? Hamuko, Minato, this is Akihiko." Ikutsuki motioned towards the unknown person. "He's a senior at the school."

"How ya doin'?" Akihiko grinned, no longer bored.

"Now let's see, where to start? Ah, I know. Would you believe that there are more than twenty four hours in a day?" Ikutsuki asked.

"Huh? No, why would there be?" Hamuko questioned.

Mitsuru chucked. "It's no surprise that you don't believe us; however, you both have experienced this 'twenty fifth' hour firsthand. For example..." Mitsuru pointed to Hamuko. "I believe, on your first day here, you walked around town during this hour. Did you notice that nothing was working? Did you notice the coffins that were scattered throughout the city?"

Hamuko frowned at the sudden recall of the creepy memory. "Yes... It was quite... unusual."

"We call that the Dark Hour," Mitsuru explained. "No one knows why it occurs. As longs as I can recall, it has occurred everyday at the same time."

"And, it'll happen today, tomorrow, and so forth," added Ikutsuki.

"Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting," Akihiko grinned, a strange gleam shining in his eyes. "You saw those creatures. We call them 'Shadows.' They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them. Sounds exciting, huh?"

Hamuko laughed nervously with Akihiko. Exciting? Not exactly the words she would use to describe that kind of situation.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru stood and glared at the enthusiastic fighter. "Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!" Flinching from the sharpness of her words, Akihiko smile disappeared.

Laughing, Ikutsuki motioned Mitsuru to sit back down. "Hahaha, now, now, he does his work well." At those words, Mitsuru sighed and calmly sat back down. "Anyways, a long story short, we're the Special Extracurricular Execution Squad, or SEES for short." Ikutsuki pointed to the red armband hanging on Yukari's arm. "On paper, we're just an after school club, but in reality, we're dedicated to fighting the shadows."

Sighing, Hamuko folded her arms and closed her eyes. "I get it. You want us to join your group and help fight off the shadows."

"You catch on pretty quickly," Ikutsuki chuckled, obviously pleased with the situation. "You're correct. We have already prepared an Evoker. We'd like you two to lend us your strength." Next to him, Mitsuru opened the briefcase that was on the table. Inside were two Evokers and a pair of red armbands that read S.E.E.S.

"Alright, I'll do it," Hamuko announced without a moment's hesitation.

"Huh, that was a quick decision," Yukari commented. "Still, I'm glad you accepted."

"Well, it's only the right thing to do, right? I mean, we were given this power, and it'll be wrong not to use it to help others."

Chuckling at the rather cheesy line, Akihiko tossed Hamuko her Evoker and armband. "Well, I'm always glad to have an extra training partner.:

"Then, welcome to S.E.E.S. Usami," Mitsuru said with a small smile. "And what about you, Arisato? Will you join us?"

Hamuko blinked. She had completely forgotten about Minato due to his silence.

"Well, Minato-kun?" Ikutsuki smiled. "Will you help us fight the shadows?"

"Sure."

Yukari gave a sigh of relief. "I was afraid you guys were going to sa-"

"But..." Hamuko heard Mitsuru and Ikutsuki curse under their breaths.

"Yes, Arisato? What are your conditions?" Mitsuru cautiously asked.

Minato gave a small smirk. "I know you guys have a lot of questions for me. So, I'll join if you don't ask any questions."

Ikutsuki and Mitsuru gave each other a quick look before nodding. Mitsuru heaved a small sigh. "Alright Arisato, we agree to your terms."

Minato smiled. "In that case, I'll be under your care from now on. Please take care of me."

"This is going to be an interesting year," Hamuko heard Akihiko mutter. Hamuko had to agree with this-with Minato, everything seemed to always complicate rather quickly.

Anyways, this calls for a celebration. How about some food tonight? My treat," Ikutsuki announced.

"Crash!"

Hamuko blinked. Had a window broken? Looking around, Hamuko frowned to see that everything was intact. Then, what was...

_**Thou shalt have our blessing **_

_**when thou choosest to create **_

_**a Persona of the Fool Arcana...**_

_"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links-your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability."_

So this was it. Still, Hamuko had to smile despite the rather cryptic message. After all, she had made friends with a group of people who were trying to stop a supernatural force that was going around turning people into zombies.

* * *

><p>"Stupid nightmare... Stupid, creepy kid that's haunting me..." Hamuko angrily muttered as she stormed down the stairs. It was six in the morning, and for the god-knows-what-number-it-was time, the nightmares had woken Hamuko up. Growling, the angry girl made her way to the lobby when she was greeted by a rather pleasant smell that instantly dissipated her anger.<p>

"I see that you're awake," Minato's voice snapped Hamuko out of trance. Was he in the kitchen cooking breakfast? Following the smell and the sound of Minato's voice, Hamuko found Minato silently flipping eggs.

"Hey Minato-kun... Is that a Hello-Kitty apron?"

Minato blinked before looking down at the apron he was wearing. "Yeah, I guess so. Is there something wrong with it?"

Unable to contain herself at the sight of the blue haired enigma in a pink and girly apron, the red eyed girl began to laugh.

"I can't... believe... that... you would... actually... wear that..." Hamuko wheezed as she clutched her stomach in order to support herself.

"..." Minato silently turned around, opting not to answer. Before he turned around, however, Hamuko saw glimpses of Minato's red face.

"It's okay, Minato-kun. I think it's quite cute," Hamuko assured as she gave a small pat on his back.

"Just shut up and eat," Minato muttered as he shoved the plate of bacon and eggs into Hamuko's hands.

"Oh, isn't someone grouchy this morning?" Hamuko teased, further reddening Minato's face.

"Usami, stop eating."

"Huh?"

"Just stop eating. You're not allowed to eat. Leave."

"C'mon Minato-kun! It was just a joke!"

"Leave. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>**I know it's kind of short, but it's all I can write for now. I've kept you all waiting, so yeah. I hope this chapter was a lot better than the previous one. Any advice/constructive criticism is welcome as always. For the next chapter, I will pick a beta reader, so PM if you still want to be one. You guys rock :D**

**And yes, I realize that the story is going quite slow, but rest assured, the plot will pick up in a few chapters. Please be patient.**

**And now, I've decided to respond to every review; hence, a review corner! :D**

**Review Corner**

**Riku Arisato: Yeah, you're right about the social links. I might twist some things around, but I probably won't rewrite any social links. BUT, expect an awesome Minato and Hamuko social link. :)**

**PrinceNoctis: With Yukari, I have something planned. Don't worry, I'm not going to have Yukari look a bitch though. It'll be interesting, that, I assure you.**

**AnimaniacXOX: Are you still interested in reading for me? If so, PM me. Thanks! **

**Phong2146: Thank you for such encouraging words. Hopefully, I can write to my full potential and satisfy all of you. **

**VentiWings**: **Once****again, you have given me an AWESOME review. You've given me a lot of helpful advice and encouragement. Everyt ime I read your reviews, I get more inspired to write. Thanks. And don't worry, I'll make sure that I'll make this story the best HamukoXMinato fic out there. Just wait. :D**

**MagnusRagnar: Whew, you reassured me. I thought this was a total rip-off of Reset once I read it. Haha. And, are you still interested in reading for me? If so, PM me. :D**

**WintersBlueRaven: Because of you, I had to work 10X harder this chapter. T.T But, thanks to that, I feel like this chapter was a lot more fleshed out than last chapter, and for that, I thank you. Please continue to support me. :)**

**Saberclaw5544: I like those stories as well. They're really interesting, so that's probably why I started writing one. Anyways, thank you for the review.**

**Michi no Ani: You haven't played the games? You really should, since the game is phenomenal. Seriously, you're missing out. Hahaha. And you're right, switching from multiple perspectives was confusing, so I've decided to stick to Hamukor 3rd POV. Thanks for helping me clear that issue up. :D**

**The Real Nowhere-Man: Congratulations, (I think) you're the first one to notice the importance of dreams in this story! XD Everything will be clear, so just wait. :D And if you're still interested in beta-reading, just PM me. Thanks. **

**I hope this chapter wasn't as forced and awkward as last chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Chapter Poll: Who would you want to be stuck in a room with for an hour, and why?**

** 1)Yukari**

** 2)Junpei**

** 3)Akihiko**

** 4)Ikutsuki**

** 5)Minato**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Goojila**


	4. Into the Fray

**I'm BACK! After a long time, I have return to fanfiction! **

**Ever heard of the term "out of the frying pan, into the fire?" Kind of describes my situation right now. Out of school, but I got landed right into SAT prep classes. Mix all this with a little hint of laziness and writer's block, and you get me right now. Joy. ANYWAYS, to make it up, I made this chapter extra long for you guys, so enjoy.**

**MY BIGGEST AND MOST SPECIAL THANKS TO: THE REAL NOWHERE-MAN FOR BETA READING! If you read this chapter, scratch your head, and say, "Gee, this chapter is actually half-decent!", thank this person. :D**

**Disclaimer:****Goojila ****owns ****nada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatsumi Port Island, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**April 19, 2009**

"And now, I want you t-" Mr. Ono paused as the bell, signaling the end of the lesson and the beginning of lunch. The teacher sighed as he closed his book. "Never mind, we'll continue next time. Class is dismissed."

Hamuko gave a sigh of relief as she watched Mr. Ono and several students walk out of the room. Smiling, the hungry girl slowly got out of her chair and began to walk towards the door, only to feel a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Hamuko? Do you wanna eat lunch together?"

Hamuko spun around and came face to face with Yukari, who was holding a bento box in her right hand.

"Sure. Let's go sit over there," Hamuko said, pointing to a couple of empty chairs in the corner of the classroom.

"Sounds good." The duo made their way and slowly eased themselves into the chairs. "Oh, by the way, wasn't breakfast INCREDIBLE today?" Yukari asked. "I never knew Minato-kun was such a great cook." Hamuko flinched at the mention of Minato.

"Uh, is he? Hahaha, I mean, yeah! He is, isn't he?" Hamuko nervously chuckled.

Yukari frowned and took a close look at Hamuko's face. "Are you alright? You seem kinda stressed. Maybe you should see the nurse..."

"No, it's just, uh, I didn't get to eat breakfast today. I kinda had to skip out," Hamuko sheepishly confessed while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hah? Are you kidding me? Didn't you see all the food Minato-kun prepared for us? Akihiko-senpai even postponed his morning training in order to eat with us!" Yukari exclaimed, as she pulled open her store-bought bento box. "Plus, the food he made was amazing. I don't think I'vehad food that good in a long time. Hmm, do you think we should ask Mitsuru-senpai to hire him as our official dorm cook?"

Hamuko sighed as she mirrored Yukari's action and opened her own bento box. She could have sworn some drool was coming out of Yukari's mouth, but apparently, that wasn't the case. "It's a long story, and I really don't want to remember it..." The red eyed girl sighed as she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat.

"Oh? Lover's quarrel?" Yukari teased, popping a tempura piece into her mouth in the process.

"No way, Yukari-chan! There's nothing going on between us. We're just friends, that's all," Hamuko retorted, her cheeks flushed.

"Uh huh. Anyways, c'mon Hamuko! Tell me what happened this morning!" Yukari insisted as she dropped her bento and chopsticks in order to grab Hamuko's shoulders.

The red eyed girl swallowed the remaining rice in her mouth and sighed. "All right, but you have to SWEAR that you won't tell anyone."

"All right, all right! I won't tell anyone, I promise! Just tell me!" Yukari grinned, leaning closer to Hamuko. Who knew Yukari was such a gossip?

"Well, um, the thing is, I kinda ran into Minato-kun when he was making breakfast today," Hamuko started as she picked up her chopsticks and began to fiddle with them.

"Yeah, go on..." Yukari pressed. The brunette was resting her chin on her hands, listening intently to Hamuko.

"And well... I saw something rather interesting." Hamuko was now twirling a chopstick around her fingers. "And, well it wa-" Hamuko stopped. Something felt odd.

"..." Cold, silver eyes stared at Hamuko.

"OH MY GOD, M-M-Minato-kun! How long have you been standing there?" Hamuko stammered. The chopsticks she was playing with earlier dropped onto the floor, obviously never to be used again.

"Long enough," the terse boy stated as he lazily took his seat and began to fiddle with his mp3 player.

"I'm sorry," Hamuko squeaked, completely red. Next to her, Yukari was laughing, almost gasping for air.

Minato sighed. "Mitsuru-senpai told me to pass a message to you two: she wants us to meet at the command room this evening, got it?"

"Y-Y-Yeah. Um..."

"?"

"I'm sorry!" Hamuko apologized, eyes downcast.

Picking up his bag, Minato gave a small smile and said, "Just don't spread any rumors, especially with her." Hamuko looked up to see Minato pointing at Yukari, who was indignantly glaring at him. With that, he walked out of the room.

An awkward silence filled the air as soon as Minato had left the room. Sighing, Hamuko picked up her fallen chopsticks and muttered, "Dammit, now I can't eat lunch."

Noticing her friend**'**s situation, Yukari smiled and held out a spare pair of chopsticks. "Here, luckily for you, I had an extra on me."

Graciously, Hamuko smiled and took the eating utensils and began to eat in silence, Yukari copying her.

"So... what actually happened?

"YUKARI-CHAN!"

"Kidding." She just couldn't resist, could she?

* * *

><p>Night was settling in as Hamuko opened the door to the dorm. It had been a long day, and Hamuko was exhausted. After class had resumed, she had the honor of being Mr. Ekoda's guinea pig...<p>

_***Flashback***_

_"I see Ms. Usami has graciously agreed to answer my question."_

_"Huh?" _

_"Thank you for volunteering. Now, answer this: Who was Ise Monogatari?" Mr. Ekoda smirked, obviously confident that Hamuko would give the wrong answer._

_"Uh..." How should she know this? Didn't he go over that a week ago? Hamuko began to nervously began to look around the room, hoping for some kind of miracle._

_"Well, Ms. Usami? Care to explain?" Hamuko sighed. She had no other choice but to ask someone for help._

_"Psst, Minato-kun. Do you know the answer?" He HAD to know, after all, he wasn't the top student for nothing._

_"No." Wait, wasn't that too curt? Next to her, Yukari was suddenly more interested in her nails and Junpei was sleeping. Typical._

_"Uh, he's a writer?"_

_"..."_

_***End Flashback***_

Honestly, was Minato THAT bitter about the incident that morning? Hamuko sighed at the next recollection of her afternoon. After school, there was the ramen incident with Junpei...

_***Flashback***_

_"C'mon, Hamu-tan! This stuff is delicious! Ol' Junpei guarantees it! _

_"Junpei-kun, this ramen is purple..."_

_"Trust me, it's great!"_

_"Okay..." Nervously, Hamuko bit into the ramen. The utter most vile and putrid taste invaded Hamuko's mouth and defiled her taste buds. The ramen's taste had shifted from extremely sour to the taste of dirty old gym socks. Immediately after tasting the ramen, Hamuko's face was matching the dish's color._

_"Oh, wait, my bad. The order number was six, not three. Sorry 'bout that Hamu-tan. Hamu-tan?"_

_***End Flashback***_

Finally, after ALL that, as she was walking home, Hamuko had the misfortune of running into Akihiko-senpai... who was in the middle of a training exercise.

_***Flashback***_

_"Well, if it isn't Hamuko!" Hamuko looked up to see Akihiko, who was jogging in place._

_"Hello, Akihiko-senpai. What brings you here? And why are you jogging right now? I thought you were injured."_

_"Doesn't matter. Training first, healing after," Akihiko cheerfully replied as he stopped jogging in order to catch his breath. "Anyways, you ok? You seem kind of pale."_

_Hamuko shuddered at therecollection of the events that occurred five minutes ago. "No, I'm okay... Just... Bad ramen..."_

_"Heh, I know what you mean. Do you know what's the best medicine for that? Training!"_

_"Wait... what?" Hamuko nervously took a step back. She could already see where this was going._

_"C'mon, let's run a couple laps around the city." Obviously not taking no for an answer, the burly upper classmen grabbed Hamuko and began to drag her into his crazy jogging session._

_"S-Senpai, wait!"_

_***End Flashback***_

Apparently, to Akihiko, a "couple of laps" meant a couple dozen, and despite all this, Hamuko knew she couldn't go to bed: she had a meeting with S.E.E.S. in the command room. Sighing, the tired girl dragged her feet up the stairs until she came in front of the command room.

"Wonder what Mitsuru-senpai wants from us?" Hamuko muttered under her breath as she opened the door. The chatter going on inside ceased as soon as Hamuko entered.

"Welcome back," Mitsuru curtly greeted. The senior was leisurely sitting in a chair with a book in hand. Next to her, Akihiko and Minato were talking. The two gave Hamuko a small wave before resuming their conversation. Hamuko nodded, acknowledging the three's welcome, and sat down in a nearby open spot.

"Hey, took you long enough," Yukari joked, looking up from her cell phone. The brunette returned to playing with her cell phone, most likely to text a friend. Hamuko gave her a weak smile before closing her eyes. Hopefully, the meeting would end quickly so that she could get some early sleep. The door, once again, opened and someone walked in-most likely Ikutsuki.

"Well, I hope you guys are ready, because we have a long night ahead of us." Dammit.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is... kinda creepy, but kinda amazing," Yukari called out as she began to look left and right. Hamuko couldn't agree more: the place was simply majestic despite its eerie name. From the outside, Tartarus was just a massive and chilling tower; however, the inside was simply unbelievable. Sure, it had creepy green wallpaper that moved, but that didn't subtract from the interior beauty. With a flawless marble floorand repeating white and blue patterns, the tower topped it off with a grand staircase that led to a giant door.<p>

"Damn. This place is actually pretty nice," Junpei whistled as he began to walk around, obviously to scout out the place. Hamuko stopped in her tracks, recalling Junpei's sudden appearance. She had definitely NOT expected Junpei to have the potential. Prior to entering the tower, Akihiko had announced that a new user was joining the group, and to her utter surprise, Junpei had entered the door lugging a heavy suitcase with all his belongings.

'For once, I have to agree with you, Stupei. This place is quite nice," Yukari called out from a far corner as she traced a design on the green wall with her finger.

"Arg, stop calling me that!"

"Stop fooling around," Mitsuru ordered. Immediately, the two stopped bickering and began to walk towards her. Minato, who was silent the whole time, casually made his way over to Mitsuru. Following their example, Hamuko returned to Mitsuru. "Today, we will commence the exploration of Tartarus; however, today is a simple test run. We will only explore the first floor."

"Huh? Why's that? I wanna kick some ass!" Junpei eagerly grinned. A huge sword was resting on his shoulder.

"Tartarus is a huge labyrinth that places an enormous strain on the people inside. For now, I want you four to get a feel for what it's like on the inside. After you get a taste of what Tartarus is like, we can explore deeper," Mitsuru explainedas she began to tinker with some complicated looking machine.

"Alright! I'm ready to kick some ass!"

"Hold it. We need to appoint a leader before we go in," Akihiko called out as he walked over to the group. "We seniors aren't going in with you, so a leader is going to be important."

"Huh? You're not going with us?" Yukari asked, eyes widening "I mean, isn't it kind of dangerous in there?"

"Well, Akihiko right now is injured thanks to his rash behavior." Next to her, Akihiko muttered under his breath. Hamuko could make out a, "Who cares about my injuries? I could take them all on..."

"What was that Akihiko?" Apparently, Mitsuru could hear him too.

"Nothing, Mitsuru." Akihiko sheepishly looked away. "Ahem. Anyways, like I was saying earlier, we need a leader. Things can get pretty hectic in there, so a strong center would be nice."

"Oh! Me me me! Pick me!" Junpei called out. Nearby, Yukari rolled her eyes as she muttered, "Not him, not him."

"..." Minato, as usual, had no facial expression, but it was obvious that he didn't exactly favor the idea of Junpei being their leader.

"... You're in charge." Apparently Akihiko was thinking the same thing, evident in the fact that he was pointing to... her.

"Wait, what? Me?" Hamuko exclaimed. "I mean, why me! Wouldn't Minato-kun be the better choice? Or maybe Yukari-chan. She has seniority over us."

"Oh, thanks Hamu-tan. Way to forget little ol' Junpei. ANYWAYS, why her? She doesn't exactly seem like the leader type! Plus, she's a girl, err, no offense, Hamu-tan."

"Well, she HAS fought them." Yukari interjected. "I know I have seniority, but I have zero experience in fighting shadows. As for Minato-kun, well, I really don't know. He's also fought them, so I don't see why he's not the leader."

"No way..." Junpei said in disbelief.

Akihiko sighed as he turned to face Yukari and Junpei. "That's true, but not the main point. Can you two summon your persona like Minato and Hamuko?" Imitating a gun with his finger, the senior shot himself in the head with his imaginary Evoker.

"Y-Yeah. Of course."

"I think so?"

"Are you sure? These are shadows, real monsters that will hurt you, given the chance. Without your Persona, you're basically screwed. Worst case scenario, you'll end up dead," Akihiko explained sternly. "Hamuko has proven that she can summon hers, no problem. Do you understand?"

"I guess so..." Yukari said, Junpei slowly nodding his head in agreement.

"I'm glad you understand. As for Minato, I was originally going to pick him, but he told me specifically beforehand not pick him as the leader."

"Huh?" Hamuko spun around to stare at the enigma who was casually leaning against a wall. Was he crazy? Minato was definitely the best leader out of all of the four, and yet, he refused to be the leader?

"Are you surprised?" Minato's question immediately snapped Hamuko out of her stupor. "I just think you're better suited as the leader," Minato stated as he lazily stood next to her, music loudly blasting through his headphones.

_Headphones..._ Hamuko gave a small frown. Minato was playing _music_ during the Dark Hour. She hadn't noticed it before, but now that Hamuko thought about it, wasn't Minato playing his mp3 player the night the giant shadow attacked? "Hey, Minato-kun?"

"...?" Minato turned around and removed his headphones, giving Hamuko his usual blank stare.

"How are you listening to music? I thought electronics didn't work during the Dark Hour..." Hamuko asked, eyeing the mp3 player that was functioning perfectly fine. Hamuko reached down and pulled out her own mp3 player (which was strangely the same model as Minato's). Holding down the power button, Hamuko only received a black screen after multiple attempts of trying to turn her mp3 player on.

"Actually, Arisato, I've been wondering about that myself. How are you listening to music during the Dark Hour?" Mitsuru asked, eyes narrowed. "I don't recall the Kirijo Group ever producing a mp3 player that functioned during the Dark Hour."

Minato shrugged, lifting his mp3 to show the rest of the group. "I dunno either. It just... works," Minato said.

"Liar," Hamuko thought as Minato nonchalantly shrugged again, hisface completely contradicting his actions. Apparently, Mitsuru had the same thoughts, as she was continuing to press Minato and his mysterious music player.

"Where did you get this?"

"At the store back in my old town."

"What was the name of the store?"

"Don't remember."

Sighing, Hamuko began to walk towards the stairs in order to leave the interrogation to Mitsuru. Minato was never going to tell them, and Hamuko knew that. Yelling at a rock or asking Junpei a math question would probably yield better results. As the girl roamed the room, she noticed a rather familiar door in the far corner of the room. Quickly ignoring her friends busy staring or questioning Minato, Hamuko instead ran towards the beckoning velvet door.

"Wait... Did Igor mean this?" Hamuko muttered to herself as she pulled out the velvet key Igor had given her. A satisfying click was heard as Hamuko inserted and twisted the key, confirming her suspicions. The door opened.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, my dear. I have been waiting for you," Igor's voice called out as Hamuko reentered the familiar room. Like last time, the interior was the same and the chair, which Hamuko always sat in, was in its usual spot. "Please, take a seat."<p>

Obeying the host, Hamuko politely sat down in the chair. As always, Igor was seated in the large couch.

"As you explore the tower, you will come across many mysteries and questions. Some will be answered, and some will be left in the dark," Igor ominously said. Suddenly, the eccentric man started chuckling. "My dear, do you believe in fortune telling?"

"Uh, not really. Why?" Hamuko asked, confused at the sudden change in topics.

The man continued to chuckle. "A pity. Well, despite your distaste for the art of divination, would you care for a run, Hamuko-sama? I believe a little reading will greatly help you in the future."

"Uh, sure?"

"Excellent." With that, to Hamuko's utter amazement, a deck of tarots cards materialized itself onto the table and shuffled itself. Once the deck was shuffled, Igor snapped his finger and cards began to spread themselves across the table. Grinning as always, the man waved over the cards. "Pick a card, my dear."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hamuko pointed to the card that was nearest to her. Immediately, the card flipped itself over, revealing a simple picture of a group of people staring at the sky. In the bottom center, a large "XX" was imprinted.

Immediately, Igor began to cackle, making Hamuko shift comfortably in her seat.. "Um, Igor? Is something the matter?"

"No, my dear. You are truly an intriguing guest. My dear, you have just picked the Judgment card, symbolizing resurrection, or a new beginning. To put it simply, you have picked a card that means a chance to start over. Your judgment and evaluation of your new start will be announced on a certain judgment day; hence, the name of the card." The odd man continued to laugh.

"Oh, I see... Um, is there more to this?" Hamuko nervously asked, not getting the true meaning behind the tarot cards.

"Of course. Pick one more card."

More nervous than before, Hamuko cautiously scanned the entire table. She definitely did NOT want Igor to erupt into another mad fit. "That one," she said, pointing to a card in the far right corner. Like before, the card flipped itself over, revealing a rather familiar looking picture of a man holding a stick whilst looking at his hands. Unlike the other card, a zero was imprinted on the card.

"Wait, I've seenthis when I made that social link with S.E.E.S... Oh, wasn't it called the Fool?" Hamuko asked Igor, who only nodded.

"Ah, the fates, how they truly make a mockery of us, Hamuko-sama," Igor sighed as he waved his hand. Instantly, the numerous cards that were spread on the table disappeared.

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"The Fool represents the number zero. Like your power, Hamuko-sama, it holds nothing, yet everything. A future with many roads, yet, no roads. Hamuko-sama, I must caution you now, before it is too late," the host mysteriously warned, leaning in order to emphasize his point. "You have chosen the Judgment and the Fool. A resurrection... A second chance with unlimited possibilities. This path will always bring forth pain and misery onto its owner, however, I must remind you of your contract."

" I chooseth this fate of mine own free will?" Hamuko recalled after a moment.

"Correct. No matter what you do, I will always respect your decision and choices as long as you follow the contract," Igor said, bowing lowly at her. Was that... pity in his eyes? "Anyhow, I digress, Hamuko-sama. Allow me to you tell you about your powers..."

* * *

><p>"Yo, Hamu-tan! You alright? You kinda spaced out for a sec!"<p>

Hamuko frowned as she stepped out of the door. In front of her was Junpei and Yukari, both had a look of confusion on their faces. Clearly, the two were bored of watching Mitsuru interrogating Minato. "You guys can't see that?" Hamuko asked as she pointed at the bright door.

"Um, see what, Hamuko? Are you sure that you're alright?" Yukari came over and began to inspect the corner Hamuko was pointing to. "There's nothing here."

Confused, Hamuko began to look at Yukari and Junpei. Both had blank looks on their faces. Could they not see this blatantly enormous door?

"C'mon, Yukari,Junpei. Leave Hamuko alone, she probably needs some time alone," Minato said as he walked over to see what the commotion was about, Mitsuru yelling at him to return. Sighing, the confused duo nodded and walked to the giant staircase, leaving Minato and Hamuko alone. "So, are you okay?"

Hamuko smiled in appreciation for Minato's thoughtfulness. "Yeah, thanks."

Minato smiled as well. "You look kind of stressed out. Just calm down and everything will be fine." As he said that, the blue haired teen began to walk back.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared so much about me, Minato-kun!" Hamuko joked as she quickly caught up to him.

"Just trying to keep us alive, you know. Can't have our leader unfocused today," Minato answered with a grin. Hamuko laughed as she playfully punched his shoulders.

"Hey, will you two stop flirting and get your asses over here?" Junpei shouted, arms crossed. The two looked at each other and laughed again as they slowly rejoined the group.

"Arisato, we'll continue this later," Mitsuru said, obviously not giving up.

Minato, once again, gave a small shrug at her warning. "I've already told you all I know."

"..." Mitsuru sighed, conceding to Minato. "Anyways, are you ready?" Next to her, Akihiko looked up at the group with jealousy.

"Hell ya!"

"I guess so."

"..."

"Yeah."

"Ok, good luck in there. I'll be providing outside support," Mitsuru said.

Hamuko nodded, and turned around to face the enormous golden door. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

* * *

><p>The sounds of footsteps echoed as the four teenagers walked down the dark, gloomy corridors of Tartarus. Despite the quiet atmosphere, it was obvious that the floor was not serene. A thick tension was in the air, and Hamuko knew that something could jump out from a dark corner.<p>

"Usami, do you read me?" Mitsuru voice called out from the inside of her head.

"Yes, Mitsuru-senpai, what is it?" Hamuko responded after a brief pause, not fully used to this odd form of talking. Apparently, Mitsuru-senpai's Persona allowed her to telepathically communicate with the group. The group, hearing this conversation as well, stopped in their tracks.

"I sense a small group of shadows up ahead. Proceed with caution," Mitsuru cautioned.

"Got it." With that, the conversation ceased and Hamuko turned to face the group. "You guys hear that? Are you ready?" Once confirming that everyone was ready, the red eyed girl began to cautiously walk forward, the others following closely.

"Over there," Yukari called out as she pointed to a group of shadows up ahead. Three "Cowardly Mayas" were lingering about.

"Alright, surround the shadows," Hamuko ordered.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Junpei yelled as the group dispersed and encircled the shadows. Grinning, the boy swung his large sword at a nearby shadow, only to hit nothing but air.

"Tch, can't believe I missed," he muttered as he jumped back to avoid an incoming attack from the shadow.

"Stupei, behind you!" Yukari called out as she aimed her bow at a shadow that was inching behind him. The arrow, however, only warded off the shadow as the arrow had minimal effect.

Hamuko frowned. Akihiko-senpai was right, without a Persona, you were screwed. Pulling out her evoker, Hamuko aimed the gun at her temple and shouted, "Eurydice!" The giant humanoid Hamuko saw before emerged and raised its hands into the air. Instantly, a nearby shadow caught on fire, eradicating it.

"Nice one, Hamuko!" Yukari congratulated as she shot another arrow at a shadow. Unlike before, however, the arrow did seem to have an effect on the shadow, as it bent over as if it were in severe pain. A critical hit. Jumping from behind, Minato swung his short sword down, killing the wounded shadow.

"Great! Only one left!" Hamuko cheered as the group surrounded the remaining Cowardly Maya. "Eur-" Hamuko lowered her evoker and spun around at the sound of glass breaking.

Behind her, Junpei was holding his own evoker at his temple, panting heavily. Soon, a giant, golden Persona charged towards the remaining shadow, slicing it to pieces. "See? I... can... do... it...too." The battle was over.

"Geez, you idiot," Yukari muttered, as she slowly relaxed herself. "Stop overexerting yourself. This isn't a game."

"Shut up, I wasn't going to let Hamu-tan or Minato hog all the kills," Junpei said, grinning, as he put away his evoker and picked up his large katana.

"It doesn't matter. Anyways, good job, Junpei-kun," Hamuko said with a warm smile.

"Eh? Heh, it was nothin'," Junpei laughed, scratching the back of his head in the process.

"I see you survived," Mitsuru's voice rang out. Startled, the group began to look around, expecting to see Mitsuru emerge from the shadows before remembering her ability.

"Uh, yeah, it was actually pretty easy," Hamuko called out awkwardly into the empty hallway.

Mitsuru chuckled. "Excellent. Proceed on from there and don't be afraid to call for help. I can help analyze the enemies."

"Got it," Hamuko affirmed. Turning to the group, the now confident leader smiled. "Ok guys, let's go."

The rest of the expedition went quite smoothly. The majority of the enemies weren't exactly the brightest bunch, resulting in quick and easy victories for the group. Save for the time when Junpei had accidently missed his swing and received a nasty slash as punishment, injuries were at a minimum. Junpei was summoning his Persona confidently, and Yukari had overcome her fear of summoning her Persona after being forced to help the injured Junpei... As for Minato... Well, Minato was... Minato. The mysterious, blue haired S.E.E.S. member was fighting as if he were a seasoned fighter. Summoning his Persona with ease while striking at the precise moments, Minato was clearly the best fighter of the group.

"Geez, Minato-kun. That's like the tenth one," Yukari commented as Minato easily took out another shadow with a concentrated strike. The boy shrugged as if it were nothing and resumed fighting.

"Psh, I could better. Cleave!" Junpei yelled as his Persona, Hermes, ripped apart another unfortunate shadow.

Following suit, Hamuko pulled out her evoker, shouting, "Agi!" The Cowardly Maya that was in front of her was instantly incinerated. Hamuko smiled at the results and turned around to see Yukari finishing off the remaining shadow with a satisfying bulls eye.

"Senpai, do you read me? I think this floor is completely clear of shadows," Hamuko reported.

"Très bien!" Mitsuru happily exclaimed. "Alright then, look around for the access point-it'll let you return to the entrance. Whatever you do, do NOT proceed onto the next floor, understood?"

"Okay, Mitsuru-senpai."

"Very good. I'll see you all at the entrance." With that, the feed dropped and Hamuko sighed. They were finally done.

* * *

><p>"Is this the access point?" Hamuko asked as she eyed the green portal. It had taken a while, but after the group had decided to split up, Minato had finally found the access point Mitsuru was talking about.<p>

"Looks like it. Let's go," Minato, as always, curtly said as he stepped into the portal.

"Wow, he's... gone!" Junpei exclaimed at the sight of Minato suddenly disappearing. "He really did teleport!"

"No kidding, Stupei," Yukari said, rolling her eyes. "C'mon." With that, the brunette grabbed the dumbfounded teen and dragged him into the portal.

"Those two..." Hamuko amusingly muttered as she made her way to the access point as well.

"Thump... Thump..." Something was coming. Something big. Hamuko hurried herself into the access point. Whatever it was, Hamuko did NOT want to engage this thing. Its presence reeked of death.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back." Hamuko smiled and gave a sigh of relief at the familiar greeting from Mitsuru. She was safe from the creepy thing.<p>

"So, how was it?" Akihiko asked. The fighter had walked towards her, eyes gleaming. "How were the shadows? Were they strong? What kind o-" Akihiko suddenly fell silent. Behind him, Mitsuru was glaring at him, eyes burning with anger. "Er, never mind. Good job today."

"Smart choice," Hamuko thought as Mitsuru's anger slowly dissipated. The red haired beauty gave out a sigh and walked up to Hamuko. "So, Usami, what did you think about the expedition today?"

Hamuko placed a finger on her chin. "Well, overall, it was quite easy. I think everyone is comfortable summoning his or her Persona. The shadows themselves were quite easy as well, but they'll probably get stronger as we go up the floors."

"I see. The point of today was to gain confidence, and if this is the case, I believe we can safely say 'mission accomplished,'" Mitsuru smiled, relieved about how smooth the operation went. Suddenly, a "thud" was heard. Startled, the group turned around to see Yukari on the floor, tired.

"Wow, I feel kind of sluggish," the brunette muttered as she dropped her bow. "Why am I so tired?" A slow, lethargic feeling overcame Hamuko as well. Joining Yukari on the floor, Hamuko gave out a long sigh. It had definitely been a long day.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Yuka-tan, Hamu-tan. I'm beat," Junpei agreed, dropping to the floor as well.

Mitsuru cleared her throat. "That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become fatigued more easily. Anyways, congratulations. You all did a lot better than I expected." The senior chuckled. "At this rate, they're going to catch up to you, Akihiko."

"Heh, we'll see about that," Akihiko grinned. "I think I'll increase my training schedule starting tomorrow... "

"AKIHIKO!"

As the group laughed, Hamuko heard a familiar (and creepy) voice ring out in her head.

**Thou art I... And I am thou...**

**Thou shalt have our blessing**

**when thou choosest to make**

**a Persona of the Fool Arcana...**

As the words faded away, Hamuko could feel her powers grow stronger. "So, Igor was right: the stronger my bond, the stronger my powers get."

"So, the link got stronger, huh..."

Hamuko snapped out of her thoughts. Behind her, Minato was muttering something that Hamuko couldn't really hear.

"Uh, Minato-kun, did you say something about a link?" Hamuko asked.

"It's nothing," Minato briskly replied before walking away. The terse boy covered his ears with his headphones, obviously to avoid conversing with the now curious girl. Hamuko frowned as she recalled the vague words Minato had spoken.

_"So, __the __link __got __stronger, __huh..."_ Hamuko bit her lower lip. Link... Was he referring to a social link? "Does he know?" Hamuko asked under her breath as she began to run toward Minato, who was already heading out the door of Tartarus. "Minato-kun!"

Minato, who was obviously trying his best to ignore her, didn't meet Hamuko in the eyes. Instead, he stared at the hand that was on his shoulder. "..."

Hamuko stared intently at him. "Do... Do you know about the social link?"

"What?" Minato asked monotonously.

"You know what I'm talking about." Hamuko hissed, her voice on the dangerous verge of rising.

"Apparently, I don't," Minato stated flatly as he walked out of the tower, ending the conversation.

Hamuko let out a silent scream of frustration and began to rub her temples. She had a feeling that Minato was just doing all of this just to screw with her.

"Stupid, mysterious Hello-Kitty wearing jerk."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah,<strong>**I ****know, ****no ****sweet ****Hamuko ****and ****Minato ****time. ****:/ ****But ****don't ****worry, ****things ****will****(kinda) ****pick ****up ****as ****the ****story ****goes.**

**As you can probably tell, I focused the chapter on the first Tartarus visit and Hamuko's interaction with the other characters. After this chapter, I intend to make a chapter equal a month. It may seem fast, but the length of the stories will increase. Hopefully, with my new beta reader, I'll be able to pump out long and good chapters at a decent rate. **

**Review Corner**

**Riku Arisato: Hahaha, Minato in that kind of situation? O_O That will be quite... interesting to say the very least XD Maybe I'll make a chapter where Minato goes into his room and tries it out like Yukari and the maid costume... But if I did, I would fear for my sanity. :P**

**The Real Nowhere-Man: Did I ever mention how awesome you are? THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**Platinum Night: Haha, I'm glad that Chapter 3 made you so happy. Hopefully, this one made you just as happy. I can see why you would go with Minato and Hamuko... possibly the most sane ones out of all of the choices. Hamuko is just a bonus. :P**

**Cuna999: Thanks for reviewing! I really love your stories, so I was quite happy when I discovered your review. :D I think being with Junpei would be the best. You're right, Yukari is too sassy, and the others aren't normal. Junpei and Minato probably make the best choices. **

**Ventiwings: Wow, you really flatter me. Write for the script for social links? No way. I'm a pretty cheesy person, you know. :) Sorry for the AN note in the middle, I couldn't resist XD. I won't do this from now on. And don't be embarrassed about it, you deserve all the praise. I'll try to make Hamuko and Minato interact with all the other characters more as well. I really can't wait to write the later chapters, especially the beach scene or the love hotel scene... XD Thanks for reading. :D**

**PrinceNoctis: You do kendo? Awesome, I used to too. Ahh, good ol' days before I moved. :/ Anyways, thanks for reading! Akihiko would be an interesting choice, a bit too enthusiastic, but at least he's nice. **

**KizunaOtakuArashi: I actually did well on my finals! Thanks for the encouragement! :D I made this chapter longer, so hopefully that made you happy :D Expect longer chapters in the future. **

**DemonRaily: I can't believe you chose Ikutsuki. I would probably shoot myself after the third joke... You actually bring up some interesting points. I personally don't portray as Minato as the type to use the Kirijo's dark secrets to his advantage. Also, to some extent, he's going to need the trust of SEES, and blackmailing them for some documents isn't exactly the wisest thing to do when building trust. As for your second point, you are absolutely right. A lot of people in the Persona series has done things that they are not proud, particularly Mitsuru. In your logic, yes, Strega and Ken has the right to seek revenge, but I think Strega goes a tad too far, involving the ENTIRE world in the Dark Hour. By involving all these innocent people, they're no better than the Kirijo Group who performed those cruel experiments on the helpless teens. Still, your arguments got me thinking a bit. **

**Michi No Ani: I'm going to guess you're someone who can strike a conversation pretty easily. T.T Lucky, I can never do that. Yeah, money is an issue for me too nowadays. Perhaps you have a friend or know someone who can lend it to you? Thanks for reading.**

**Myths Maki: True, Minato probably won't bother you, and if he's in the mood, he'll lend you his mp3 plater. Thank you for reading!**

**inkie: Yeah, like I said in my earlier chapters, I really liked Minato and Hamuko together after reading some well typed stories. It's going to be fun making Hamuko and Minato work. :D Thank you for reading!**

**WinteresBlueRaven: After your last review, it got more meticulous. Now, I have to reread every scene and add details. Thanks :P Don't worry, you're not being picky or anything. In fact, I should be grateful, since your advice made my dialect a lot smoother. Portraying Minato in a casual environment, is easy. Portraying him all serious and making him interact later on is going to be difficult, but I'll try my best to make it work. Haha, you should go up to Minato and glomp him or something if you really like him. I think his reaction would be priceless... **

**SeigZeon: Epic Minato, eh? Do you think you'll be able to interact with him? Or do you think an awkward silence is going to ensue? Probably the latter for me... :/ Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Yukine27: Thanks! If you ever do end up with Minato, and you have nothing to say, I'd advise you to steal his mp3 player. See his reaction. :)**

**Axel yamamoto: Thank you for reading! Nah, this length is nothing compared to some other fanfics. I'm trying to increase the length of the chapters, so look forward to that. **

**Otaku HoLic: XD Did I give you a permanent image of Minato in his apron? If I did, good. **

**I dunno... If Minato was stuck in a room with someone, he'd probably go, "..." and run to a corner to sleep or something. Thank you for reading!**

**Wow, almost everyone chose Minato! Only one chose Ikutsuki! Kind of shows what my readers were like, so it was interesting seeing the responses to last chapter's polls.**

**Chapter Poll: Which Persona fits you the best? (I'm going to LOL so hard if someone says Thanatos or Messiah.)**

**Thank you all for reading and supporting me. You guys give me the inspiration to continue writing. Well, until next time.**

**~Goojila**


	5. Domo, Pocky, and Prayers of a Priestess

**Before you begin, no, I am not dead. Nor do I ever plan to let this story die. These past couple months have been pretty hard, both academically and socially. Bah, but those problems won't stop me from writing! I WILL finish this story even if it kills me. I have the tenacity of a cockroach. :P**

**Once again, thank you SO much for all the support you guys give me. Without you guys, I probably would not be able to write this story at all. Everyone who reads and reviews my stories are the best. Go give yourselves a pat on the back.**

**This chapter was difficult to write, though. X_X I had absolutely no direction at first, but I think this style works out in the end. I plan on making future chapters like this. So that means 1 chapter = 1 month. I also made minor changes in the previous chapters. You don't have to read them, it's only minor things and whatnot. The biggest change to note though, is that I changed how Minato addresses Hamuko. From this point on, Minato will ****address Hamuko as Usami.**

**But enough of that, enjoy this chapter. Special thanks goes to The Real Nowhere-Man for beta reading for providing excellent feedback and ideas. Without him, this chapter would not exist. Give this person cookies. Seriously.**

**Disclaimer: Goojila owns nada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tartarus 3rd Floor, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**April 23, 2009**

"Watch your left side!"

Hamuko growled as another Cowardly Maya lunged itself at her, a fatal mistake as Hamuko swatted it aside with the stick of her naginata and plunged the blade in shortly after.

The group had decided to explore the dark towers every Monday and Thursday, hence her being here. Not that Hamuko was complaining or anything. To the contrary, Hamuko somewhat welcomed the bi-weekly visits to Tartarus, minus the chance of dying in a creepy, uncharted tower, these trips provided a way for Hamuko to escape her normal life burdens. Tests, high school drama, and everything else could pretty much be forgotten in Tartarus. All she had, and needed, were her Evoker, weapon, and fellow Persona users.

"Persona," Minato calmly stated as Orpheus smashed the remaining Shadow with ease.

"Damn it. That makes eighteen kills for Minato and ten for me tonight," Junpei moaned, stabbing his large sword into the ground after confirming that there were no enemies in the proximity.

Yukari walked up to Junpei, eyebrows raised. "You're actually keeping score of the amount of kills you two get?" she asked incredulously. "How stupid can you get, Stupei?"

"Hey, it's a matter of pride and honor!" Junpei retorted. "C'mon, Minato, give ol' Junpei a hand here and convince her of the importance of keeping score!" Minato responded by raising the volume on his mp3 player.

Yukari sighed and picked her bow. "Urh, I give up. I don't even care anymore," she resigned. "C'mon, Hamuko, let's go on ahead and find those staircases." With that, the brunette grabbed Hamuko by the arm and dragged her away, leaving the two boys alone.

"Really, that Junpei... Why is he always so... stupid?" Yukari complained as the two girls walked down the dark corridors of Tartarus. "I mean, he's not that bad of a person, right? But sometimes, he makes me so mad!" Yukari sighed, stopping in front of a split road. The duo decided right.

"Anyways, enough about Stupei. Hmm, what do you think about Minato-kun?" Yukari asked nonchalantly, purposely avoiding Hamuko's eyes.

"Minato-kun? I guess he's alright. I just wish he would open up a little." Hamuko bent down to open up a chest that they had just stumbled upon. Inside was a bundle of yen: a couple of more thousand yen to the pocket. "I wouldn't mind getting to know him more."

Yukari nodded her head. "Yeah. You should hear what the girls on the archery team say when they talk about him. 'Does he wear boxer or briefs?' 'Hmm... I wonder if he has a girlfriend... He's so cute...'" Yukari mimicked, giving a rather detailed list.

Hamuko giggled. "_The_ Minato Arisato... in briefs..."

Yukari stopped her list, giving Hamuko an amused look. "You really think so?" Yukari asked, giggling as well.

"Maybe," Hamuko smiled, stopping in her tracks as the two girls approached a giant staircase. "Mitsuru-senpai, can you tell the boys that we found the staircase?"

"Roger that," Mitsuru's clear, articulate voice said. "Expect them to be there in about three minutes."

With nothing to do besides waiting, the two girls sat down ona step.

"So, Hamuko, are you going to join a sports club?"

Hamuko looked up in surprise. "Wait, clubs are accepting people now?"

Yukari nodded, remembering that Hamuko was a transfer student who wouldn't be aware of certain things. "Yeah, just the sport teams though. The cultural clubs won't accept people until later."

Hamuko nodded as she processed the information. Although Hamuko wasn't the most athletic girl out there, she was fairly confident in her abilities. Plus, sports are always more fun to participate in rather than watch.

"Yeah, I probably will," Hamuko smiled, already listing off which teams she should consider.

Yukari laughed. "Too bad you can't join the archery team since we pretty much have our team planned out. It would have been nice to have you on our team."

"Uh, no, Yukari-chan. As much as I appreciate the offer, I can't shoot an arrow for my life. Middle school pretty much confirms it," Hamuko moaned, recalling a rather horrible memory.

"Oh? Now you got me curious," Yukari said with a sly grin on her face. "Tell me!"

"Well, let's just say I shot an arrow in the wrong direction and Sensei was NOT happy to find an arrow hitting his butt..."

The brunette winced. "Uh, was he okay?"

"Yeah, the arrow had no tip thankfully, but ever since then, I was banned from the archery club," Hamuko sheepishly said.

"Well, I guess I should be glad that our archery team is finalized. Wouldn't want a walking disaster like you in our team," Yukari joked.

"Oh, thanks," Hamuko giggled, Yukari joining in as well.

"Huh, does Junpei Iori hear the laughter of two girls?" The girls looked up to see Junpei strolling towards them, Evoker in his right hand signaling a recent battle. Minato was walking behind him, playing his mysterious mp3 player loudly.

"Nice for you two to finally catch up," Yukari said, picking up her bow from the ground.

"Heh, we ran into a couple of Shadows, but they were no match for me." Junpei flexed an arm to prove his point. "Now the score is twenty four me to eighteen him."

"You idiot, Minato-kun probably just sat back and watched you do everything. Right, Minato-kun?"

Minato shrugged and walked up the giant staircase, Hamuko and Yukari quickly following suit.

"WELL, IT'S STILL MY VICTORY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gekkoukan High School, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**April 24, 2009**

"Hamu-tan, wake up! Class is over, Hamu-tan!" A hand continuously shook Hamuko's shoulder.

"Mmm..." Hamuko groggily moaned as her red eyes slowly fluttered open. "Wh-What's going on?"

The voice chuckled. "You slept through Ekoda's lecture today. School's over, so let's go home. Junpei here wants to treat you to some ramen on the way back."

"WHAT?" Hamuko was now fully awake, panic written all over her face. "I missed the lecture? _The _lecture about what was going to be on his test next week? That lecture?"

Junpei laughed. "Yeah, that one. If it makes you feel better, Yuka-tan, Minato, and I all fell asleep too. Probably cause we went to Tartarus last night, ya know?" The unworried boy gave a cheery smile, stuffing Hamuko's papers into her bag. "Anyways, let's head back to the dorm."

Hamuko moaned as she buried her head into her arms. She was _so_ going to fail this class if this keeps up. "Sorry, Junpei-kun, but you're going to have to head back by yourself. I'm going to find someone who has the notes for the lecture."

Junpei sighed, lowering his baseball cap so it would cover his eyes. "Suit yourself. I'll catch you later." The boy walked out of the classroom, leaving Hamuko alone.

Hamuko stood up and walked out of the room. She did feel kind of bad for rejecting Junpei, but what else could she do?

"Hmm, I wonder who would have the notes..." Hamuko thought. The S.E.E.S. members were definitely out; after all, Junpei had said that all of them had fallen asleep. Maybe Kenji had the notes. Maybe Kenji DIDN'T fall asleep in class and actually paid attention for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Gekkoukan Gym, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**April 24, 2009**

Hamuko knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up; after all, Kenji was Kenji. Currently, Hamuko was in the school gym, where the volleyball team was practicing. After spending an hour roaming around the campus, she had finally found the lazy student flirting with some woman (who was definitely MUCH older than him). When she had asked him for the notes, all she got was a blank look and a, "What lecture?" for a response.

"Yes, lecture. You know, the one Mr. Ekoda gave today? The one with everything that will be on the test next week?" Hamuko impatiently asked, straining to keep her voice even.

"Oh... Sorry, but I kinda fell asleep," Kenji sheepishly admitted, rubbing his head.

Hamuko sighed. She should've known better than to ask Kenji.

"Well, maybe you could ask Rio for help. I mean, she's really smart... I think," Kenji finished rather lamely. Hamuko raised an eyebrow, obviously not impressed. "W-Well, you'll see what I'm talking about. Hey, Rio! Can you come here for a sec?" Immediately, a pretty girl with a long ponytail approached. A little sweat was dripping down her temple, but Hamuko could tell that she wasn't tired at all.

"Uh, hey?" Hamuko mentally slapped herself. Awkward indeed.

The girl, however, merely nodded and turned towards Kenji. "What do you want, Kenji? Break's almost over."

Kenji grunted as he put his hands in his pockets. "Uh, well you see, my classmate over here needs help for Classic Literature, so I thought I'd ask you to help her for me. Please Rio?"

Rio turned back to face Hamuko. "You need help? You don't look particularly stupid..."

The bushy haired girl blushed a little. "It's a long story. To put it shortly, I couldn't get the notes for a lecture that I really needed, and I don't think Mr. Ekoda is going to happily hand over a repeat of his lecture."

Rio nodded, understanding the situation Hamuko was in. "Yeah, I don't think Mr. Ekoda is going to do that either." The girl closed her eyes for a couple of seconds before opening them again. "Okay, I'll help you."

"Really?" Hamuko asked, a smile beginning to appear on her face.

"Under one condition." The smile vanished.

"You join the volleyball team. I'll only help you under those conditions."

"Wait, what?" Hamuko exclaimed. "Volleyball team?"

Rio nodded. "Yeah, volleyball team. We need more people, and something is better than nothing."

Hamuko became silent, remembering her conversation with Yukari the night before.

_"So, Hamuko, are you going to join a sports club?"_

_Hamuko looked up in surprise. "Wait, clubs are accepting people now?"_

_Yukari nodded, remembering that Hamuko was a transfer student who wouldn't be aware of certain things. "Yeah, just the sport teams though. The cultural clubs won't accept people until later." _

"That's right, sport teams have openings now, don't they," Hamuko mused.

Rio nodded again. "Yeah. So, anyways, deal or no deal?" The girl extended a hand out to Hamuko.

Hamuko shrugged as she accepted the hand. She was already planning to join a team anyways. Two birds with one stone.

Rio grinned, happy to have recruited a member for the team. "Excellent. In case you didn't know, I'm Rio Iwasaki. Practices are on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. See you there." With that, she disappeared back into the crowd of athletes.

"Well I guess my job is done... Now, where were we, Ms. Kanou... Wait, where did she go? Dammit, I'm gonna go find her. See ya, Hamuko-chan," Kenji said, dashing out the door, leaving Hamuko all alone.

**Thou art I... And I am thou**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**Thou shall be blessed when creating**

**Personas of the Chariot Arcana...**

Wait, what about the help she needed for Mr. Ekoda's class?

* * *

><p><strong>Iwatodai Station, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**April 27, 2009**

Generally, Hamuko was an open person. To her, life was an experience that only lasted for about eighty years; thus, Hamuko made it her goal to experience as many things as she could. Of course, Hamuko was only human and had a small list of things she did not particularly care for. The list included things like self-centered and pompous jerks, playing the cello, humid days, boring speeches (such as the one the school had to go through in the morning), and of course...

"C'mon, Hamu-tan! You can do it! Finish that last bite! Make me proud!"

Over-excessive eating contests.

Hamuko moaned and clutched her ever so growing stomach. Leave it to Junpei to convince her to enter the "bottomless stomach challenge" at Hagakure Ramen. Next to her, several bowls of (very spicy) ramen were neatly stacked on top of each other.

"I am going to kill you, Junpei-kun," Hamuko growled under her breath as she dropped her chopsticks and began to massage her stomach with both her hands.

"Hey, hey, no talking and pick up those chopsticks! We're still on the clock! Two minutes left, Hamu-tan, and I've already finished my fair portion," Junpei gently scolded Hamuko as he began to count the stack of bowls that were next to Hamuko. "See? I ate five, while you only ate two. I did most of the work."

"Tch," Hamuko scoffed and grabbed a glass of water that was placed next to her. Despite eating more than twice of what she had eaten the grinning boy did not seem fazed.

"No complaining, you have to finish. 'Sides, I haven't got the money to pay the fee if we lose the challenge," Junpei grinned. The boy reached into his pockets and pulled out nothing, proving his point. "The fee for losing is ten thousand yen, ya know?"

"Now you tell me?" Hamuko hissed vehemently in a low voice to avoid drawing too much attention. The girl quickly grabbed her chopsticks and resumed eating the enormous bowl.

"Hahaha, that's the spirit, Hamu-tan!" Junpei cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"He is _so_ dead when we get back," Hamuko thought. Shaking her head, the girl blocked out all distractions (which were mostly Junpei's incessant cheering) and begin slurping up the noodles.

Despite the scalding spicy soup that was burning her tongue, the horrible burn that was beginning to churn in her stomach and heart, and the humiliation of entering this over-excessive eating contest, Hamuko had to win. She hated losing.

Besides, she didn't have ten thousand yen either.

* * *

><p>"Well, wasn't that fun? Right, Hamu-tan?"<p>

"Not really..." Hamuko muttered, slowly walking down the street, unable to walk in a straight line.

"Whoa, watch yourself," Junpei chuckled, suddenly grabbing Hamuko to prevent her from falling over. The boy smirked. "Well, at least we won, right? I mean, who knows what would've happened if we lost."

"That... would have been definitely bad," Hamuko murmured. The girl abruptly came to a stop. "Which reminds me... WHY WOULD YOU ENTER US IN SOMETHING LIKE THAT IF YOU HAD NO MONEY?" Hamuko's voice escalated, all previous signs of weakness gone.

Junpei laughed and gently slapped Hamuko on the back. "I had full confidence in you, Hamu-tan."

"Gee, I'm so glad for your faith," Hamuko rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping. The girl shook her head, smiling a little. "What would've happened if I didn't finish?"

"Meh, didn't think of that," Junpei shrugged. "'Sides, money isn't the big thing. The contest is more like proving your bal- er, courage. It's more like a courage contest!"

"Uh huh... Courage," Hamuko deadpanned, shaking her head in disbelief. Streetlights were being to light up as the sun began to set in the far horizon. Nearby, an elderly couple was walking down the streets holding hands.

"Psh, doesn't matter what you think. It's about the experience. Anyways, in the end, we conquered it, right? All's well that ends well," Junpei said, readjusting his baseball cap.

A sudden soft vibration from his pocket prompted Junpei to take out his cell phone. "Tch, message from Yuka-tan to hurry back. Looks like she wants your help with something, Hamu-tan."

Hamuko nodded. "Yeah, it's getting dark anyways. We should head back." Hamuko stretched out her hands and leisurely walked ahead of Junpei, who was still playing with his phone.

"Ah, by the way..." Junpei called out as he lightly jogged over to catch up with Hamuko. "Err, you're not mad at me, right? I mean, most girls would hate me after forcing her to eat all that ramen." Junpei scratched his head, obviously embarrassed.

Hamuko giggled. "Of course not, silly," The girl said, lightly jabbing at Junpei's shoulder. "I had a lot of fun today... Just make sure you warn me next time you take me to some crazy adventure again... And bring money next time?"

"Heh, of course."

**Thou art I... And I am thou**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**Thou shall be blessed when creating**

**Personas of the Magician Arcana...**

"Tch, looks like Yuka-tan's getting a little mad," Junpei announced as he read a text message. Hamuko peered over Junpei's shoulder to see a rather long message in all caps.

"Uh, whoops?" Hamuko giggled. Junpei sighed.

"Tch. How troublesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**May 9, 2009**

**"**The middle one."

"Huh?" Hamuko called out as she began to look around to see nothing but a thick fog. "W-Who are you?" The girl spun around and began to wander through the thick fog to locate the source of the voice, but to no avail.

"Usami-"

"Oh my god, is that you, Minato-kun? Are you seriously in my dream right now?" Hamuko asked, realizing the familiar voice.

"The middle one," Minato's naturally quiet voice repeated, ignoring Hamuko's question.

"What do you mean?"

"Just remember that."

Hamuko blinked. "Wait, what do you mean middle one? Is that some kind of code or something?" Hamuko called out, running through the thick fog again in hopes of locating the blue-haired boy.

"..." She could hear Minato sigh. "You should be waking up."

"Huh?" Hamuko raised an eyebrow before she felt something heavy hit her on the back of her head. "Crap..." The bushy haired girl muttered as she slowly crumpled to the floor. Before she passed out, Hamuko could see out of the corner of her eyes a person with blue hair holding a brick.

* * *

><p>Hamuko opened her eyes, slightly gasping for air as she woke up her dream.<p>

It wasn't unusual for Hamuko to suddenly wake up in the middle of the night due to a strange dream or nightmare (albeit this one was the strangest one yet). Hamuko, however, was not used to waking up in the middle of the Dark Hour. And she was DEFINATELY not used to waking up with Minato standing in the middle of her room, hand looming above her. Hamuko screamed.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Hamuko demanded. "Pervert! Creep!" Hamuko screeched as she began to throw objects that she could get her hands on.

A pillow bounced off Minato's head. Despite the lack of light, Hamuko could barely make out a hint of red on the boy's face.

"It's... it's not what you think. Mitsuru-senpai called us in for an emergency S.E.E.S. meeting and I was going to wake you up," Minato explained as he cautiously took a step back. "I-It's not like I was here to peep or anything."

Hamuko's eyes twitched. "Really now? I thought Tartarus nights were on Tuesdays and Fridays? Plus, you think Mitsuru-senpai would ring the emergency alarm by now." The girl's right hand slowly inched towards her alarm clock.

Minato shook his head. "That's the thing- she can't. The alarm broke down tonight, so we're going around waking people up."

Hamuko sighed. That made a lot of sense. Plus, Minato wasn't the type to go peeking. Junpei or Kenji, maybe. "All right, I guess you're right. I'm sorry that I overreacted."

Minato shrugged and put his hands in his pocket. "No, it's my fault. I should've knocked or something." The blue haired boy turned around. "Meeting's at the command room as usual."

"Got it," Hamuko replied as she got off her bed. Despite there being an emergency meeting, Hamuko still had to change into her uniform. Going into the meeting in pajamas was definitely not a good idea.

"By the way, nice pajamas. The Domo pants are very cute."

"GET OUT!"

* * *

><p>"Akihiko-senpai told me about everything! Let me rip a... Uh, Minato? What up with the bump on your head?" Junpei asked after crashing into the command room.<p>

"It's a long story," Minato muttered, scowl on his face.

"You were asking for it," Hamuko said, eyes closed and facing away from him.

Mitsuru coughed, getting the attention of everyone. "I've detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus," Mitsuru announced as she turned around to address the group, grim expression on her face. "I'm afraid that it's a rather large one too. I believe that it's similar to the one that injured Akihiko."

"Woot! Alright! Lemme kick its ass!" Junpei cheered with a cocky grin. "I've been waiting for a moment like this."

A glare from Mitsuru quickly silenced the zealous boy. "This is no joke. That Shadow has the potential to destroy half the city. We must work quickly and efficiently to get rid of it. We only have one hour."

"About that, Mitsuru-senpai, where exactly is this Shadow?" Hamuko asked, slowly processing everything Mitsuru was saying.

"It's hard to give an exact location, but I believe that Shadow is inside a monorail," Mitsuru said. To make sure that she was right, Mitsuru closed her eyes and began another scan. Moments later, Mitsuru nodded. "Yes, the Shadow is still in the monorail."

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Akihiko grinned, standing up and punching his fist into his other hand. "I'm ready to kick this thing's ass."

"Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the Chairman."

Akihiko took a step back, appalled. "W-What? You got to be kidding me!" The boxer growled punching a wall in frustration.

Mitsuru shook her head. "I know that you want to provide help, but I'm afraid that with your injury, you'll just be a hindrance to the group."

"Fine," Akihiko lowered his head, tsking. He turned around to face Hamuko. "As usual, you're in charge. Good luck out there."

"I'll do my best," Hamuko said, giving a small smile to the boxer, who replied with a bitter smile as he left the room- probably to go call the Chairman.

"It's just like last time, right? I won't be useless this time..."

Hamuko spun around to see Yukari in a corner, repeating a mantra over and over again. Minato stood next to her listening to some (loud) music on his music player. Nearby, Junpei was uncharacteristically brooding over something. Hamuko felt a pang of guilt as she realized that she was the source of Junpei's sullen mood, but she quickly shook it off. Now was not the time to worry- focus on the bigger situation.

"You guys ready?" Hamuko announced, turning to face the entire group.

"I-I guess."

"Tch, whatever."

"..."

Something told Hamuko that things weren't going to be so smooth today.

* * *

><p><strong>Iwatodai Station, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**May 9, 2009**

"Is... Is this it," Hamuko asked to no one in particular as the group slowly made their way to a train that was stopped in the middle of the monorail.

"Yeah, I think so." Yukari looked up, arms crossed. "Looks kinda scary."

"Hehehe, is Yuka-tan getting a bit scared today?" Junpei smirked. "I mean, it is a Shadow infested monorail..."

"Get real." Yukari rolled her eyes. "Senpai, do you read me?"

"Yes, have you arrived at the monorail?" Mitsuru's articulate voice resonated in each of their minds.

Hamuko nodded. "Yes, I think this is it. Can you check to see if it's still in the monorail for us, Mitsuru-senpai?"

"I'll get on it." Minutes pass. "I've a large reading on the monorail. The Shadow is still there. Good luck," Mitsuru said, temporary closing the mind link between the group and her.

Hamuko turned to face the group. "Okay, the doors are locked, so we're going to have to climb to the roof and drop in from there," Hamuko announced, pointing to a ladder that led to the top. "Let's go." The group nodded, and began to climb up one by one.

For some _odd_ reason, as she climbed up, Hamuko couldn't help but shiver. Something was _staring_ at her.

"Heheheh..." A rather familiar voice chuckled in a lecherous way. It only took a second for Hamuko to realize what was going on.

"P-P-Pervert!" Hamuko blushed and stopped climbing, left hand moving on top of her skirt. Below her, Hamuko heard a satisfying crack of Yukari's hand meeting Junepi's face.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! I just HAPPENED to look up at the right moment," Junpei said, rubbing his cheeks to soothe the stinging pain. Unfortunately, Hamuko could make out a smile still plastered on his face as he hopped onto the ladder.

"Hey, Hamuko, do you wanna kick Junpei off the ladder and leave him here to die?"

"Sounds like the perfect idea, Yukari-chan. What do you think, Minato-kun?"

"..."

"C'mon, bud. Give a hand to ol' Junpei here! Talk some sense into the girls," Junpei pleaded.

"..." Minato's music only became louder.

"It's settled. Kick him off, Hamuko."

"Gladly."

"NNNNOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Patience is a virtue. Good things happen to those who wait. Obviously two sayings Junpei did not know.<p>

"Why would you run off like that by yourself?" Yukari hissed, glaring at the sheepish looking boy.

"Hey, how could I know that a group of Shadows would ambush me like that? It's not my fault that the group got separated," Junpei protested, throwing his arms in the air in defense as he took a seat.

Hamuko shook her head. "You can't just run off like that, Junpei-kun. If those Shadows that had attacked you been stronger..."

"Bah, but they weren't! 'Sides, Hermes and me here got it all under control." To prove his point, Junpei flexed his arm. "But I guess you're right..." He began to scratch his goatee.

Hamuko sighed, not wanting to give a lecture to her friend. "Well, don't ru-" A sudden tremor interrupted her. "Wh-What the...?"

Yukari blinked. "A-Are we moving?" Curious, the brunette peered outside a nearby window before nearly jumping back. "Oh my god, we're moving."

Another tremor, and this time, Hamuko found herself falling face first into the metal floor until she felt a strong arm wrap around her stomach and pull her back. Hamuko's back instantly met a strong chest.

"Be careful," Minato's soft voice warned. The blue haired boy moved his arm and grabbed Hamuko's shoulder as he steadied her into a chair..

"U-U-Uh, thanks, Minato-kun," Hamuko blushed, unable to look into Minato's cobalt eyes as she began to play with the thread of her uniform.

"..." The silent teen only nodded before taking a seat across from the stuttering girl.

"Uh, I hate to be the buzzkill for you two, but I think something's going on right now," Junpei called out, pointing out the door.

Hamuko shook her head, forcing herself to focus. "Y-Yeah it is...but why?"

"Do you read me?" Mitsuru voice came in, filled with urgency.

"Yes. Anything wrong?"

"The monorail that's moving right now is on a collision course with another monorail ahead." Mitsuru was uncharacteristically tense. "Collision is in about ten minutes."

Silence filled the group.

"W-What the hell?" Junpei jumped out of his seat, no longer the relaxed fighter he was a second ago. "What the hell are we suppose to do then?"

"Calm down," Mitsuru advised, who had regained herself in the split second. "The leader must be controlling the monorail from deeper within. Defeating it may stop the monorail."

"Senpai, so we just have to beat it to make the monorail stop?" Hamuko asked, eyes narrowed. She gripped her naginata tighter.

"Yes."

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go," Hamuko said while standing up. Yukari and Junpei looked at each other before nodding. "We just gotta beat this thing, right?"

**"**Heh, that's right. Let's kick this thing's ass."

"For once, I agree, Stupei."

"Lead the way, Leader."

Hamuko grinned as she opened the door to the next car.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"I. Hate. That. Stupid. Laugh."<p>

Hamuko couldn't agree more with Yukari, slashing another Spurious Book that blitzed itself towards her. The laugh that Yukari was talking about came from the Priestess Shadow, the leader of the Shadows that had hijacked the monorail. As far as Hamuko could tell, its only abilities were summoning minions to stall for time while casting low level magic on the group (which still hurt).

"NEKOMATA!" Hamuko cried as she fired her Evoker at her temple, summoning a cat-like figure. The feline snapped its fingers and a second later, a Shadow erupted into flames. Another laugh from the Priestess, and a Heat Balance took its fallen comrade's place. Hamuko glared at the Priestess, which only leered back with taunting eyes.

"Don't focus on the small fries," Minato called out while killing a small Shadow with a clean slash. "Just aim for the boss."

"R-Right! Hamuko, leave the little ones to Junpei and me! You and Minato deal with that stupid Shadow!" Yukari yelled. "Take this!" The brunette fired an arrow at a Tiara, which screeched as the arrow impacted its head.

"Yeah, these little bastards got nothing on me!" Unfortunately, as Junpei said this, a Shadow had managed to creep up behind him and head butt him in the back. "Shi-"

"Junpei!" Hamuko began to make her way towards the fallen boy, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Let me go, Minato!"

Minato responded by tightening his grip on the struggling girl. "Junpei will be alright," Minato muttered, pointing to Yukari who had already summoned her Persona to heal Junpei. "Just focus on killing the boss."

"Y-You're right," Hamuko nodded, still dazed from the sudden events.

"Listen, I think we can kill it if we concentrate our strikes on it."

"Yeah, I think that's our best option. Let's do it," Hamuko agreed, about to break off before Minato's hand came on her shoulders again. "What's wrong, Minato-kun?"

"..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind... Just wanna say good luck," Minato said as he ran off to flank the Priestess. Hamuko stood there, blinking before a Shadow attacked her, brining her attention back to the rather disastrous situation.

"Uh, thanks?" the girl called out before barely raising her arm in the nick of time to block the blunt part of the attack."Focus, Hamuko." An evoker shot later decimated the Shadow that attacked her. Hamuko ran to the other side of the Priestess, where Minato was distracting it with his Persona.

"Orpheus." Fire rained down onto the Shadow, though it seemed to have little effect.

Hamuko tapped the cool metal on her temple. "Eurydice!" More fire rained down, with more of an effect this time to Hamuko's satisfaction. The Priestess gave out another screech as Minato jumped in and impaled his blade into its chest. In desperate attempt, the large Shadow began to shake its body widely to swat the blue haired boy off.

"That wasn't so smart..." Hamuko heard Minato mumble as he jumped off to avoid getting hit by a flailing arm. Hamuko could see why- the boy had left his sword lodged in the chest of the Priestess.

"Minato-kun, how many more times do you think you can summon your Persona?"

"One more time."

Hamuko moaned. Coincidently, that was the exact number she had left as well. To make matters worse, the Priestess had pulled Minato's sword out of its chest and crumpled it, leaving Minato weaponless. "Well, I guess we have one blow left to finish this thing. I don't think Junpei-kun and Yukari-chan are in any position to help us."

Minato nodded before his eyes widened considerably. "Brace yourself."

"Huh?"

As the confused girl said that, the Priestess raised its arms. Hamuko could feel the temperature around her drop considerably before enormous icicles had crashed themselves onto her body. Hamuko couldn't even give a cry of pain as the icicles pierced her left leg and right arm.

"C-Crap..." Hamuko breathed heavily, unable to retain her grip on her naginata. The girl began to reach for her Evoker to summon Angel, before remembering something important: she only had one shot left. Glancing around the monorail, Hamuko saw that Minato was also struck by the spell, but had managed to avoid any serious injuries like her. Junpei and Yukari, while were out of the spell's range, where surrounded by a large group of Shadows. "M-Mitsuru-senpai, how much more time d-do we have left?"

"Two minutes remain," Mitsuru quietly replied, fully aware of the situation. "Can you heal yourself?"

"Heh, I don't think that's an option here," Hamuko chuckled, slowing raising herself to her feet.

"Usami, abort the mission now! Get out of there while you still have time! You've stalled it- that's more than enough tonight! Do you hear me? Ge-"

"Sorry, senpai," Hamuko muttered as she severed the mental link. "Minato-kun, you okay?"

Minato nodded, taking out a small vial from his pocket and tossing it over to Hamuko before rolling out of the way of an icicle that the Priestess threw at him.

"Thanks!" Hamuko graciously thanked, dripping the medicine over her stinging wounds. The girl got into her battle stance. "I guess this is a do-or-die, huh?"

"I guess," Minato replied, dodging another Bufu spell.

Hamuko smiled. "It was nice knowing you, Minato-kun."

"You too."

Hamuko bitterly smiled at the boy, who replied it with a small smile of his own. The two picked up their Evokers and held it to their temples while standing side by side. Hamuko with her Evoker aimed at her right temple and Minato with his Evoker aimed at his left temple. The two looked up to the Priestess, who had already raised its arms to cast another devastating spell.

"ORPHUES!"

"EURYDICE!"

Hamuko closed her eyes, waiting for the spell to hit the duo- only to feel nothing. Hamuko opened her eyes to see the giant Shadow screeching in pain as it was consumed in flames.

"H-Holy crap. We did it," Hamuko muttered, dropping to her knees as she watched the Priestess disappear into the flames.

"Yeah..." Minato muttered. "Good job today." The boy extended his hand out to his fellow Fool, who accepted it happily.

"HEY, YOU GUYS! GREAT JOB!" Hamuko spun around to see Junpei and Yukari running to them. "Man, I can't believe that you guys got the final blow on that thing. I wan-"

"Shut up, Stupei," Yukari snapped, pulling out her Evoker to heal her fellow members. "DIA!"

Instantly, Hamuko felt the dull pain the flooded her body dissipate. "Thanks, Yukari-chan." Yukari flashed a smile before turning her attention to Minato's wounds (which wasn't that much). Despite the throbbing pain and aches throughout her body, Hamuko smiled. They had _survived_.

"Wait, you guys killed the Shadow, right?"

Hamuko jumped to her feet, realizing what Junpei was getting at. The monorail was _still_moving. "Senpai, do read me? The monorail is still moving!"

"Yes, I do! If you run to the next room, the brakes should be in the room. Hurry, you're going to collide in thirty seconds!" Mitsuru urged.

Hamuko immediately dashed to the next room. "Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" the girl shouted as she fumbled with the door before finally opening. Hamuko quickly located the controls for the monorail, only to be greeted by three similarly looking levers.

"Which one, which one, which one..." Hamuko sweated, desperately looking for any instructions or indications that told her which lever was the right one.

"Twenty seconds left!"

Hamuko nearly lost her mind before grabbing the far right one. Right as she was about to pull, a familiar voice resonated in her mind.

_"The middle one."_

Hamuko blinked as Minato's voice ringed in her head. Before realizing what was happening, Hamuko found her trembling hand releasing the right lever and slowly moving towards the middle one.

"Ten seconds!"

She pulled it. Hard.

"IF WE DIE, I AM SO BLAMING YOU MINATO-KUN!"

* * *

><p>"Whew, am I glad to be alive," Junpei sighed, jumping out of the door and onto the monorail track. "Damn," the boy muttered as he inspected how close the two monorails were to each other. "Heh, another second Hamu-tan, and this would have been ugly."<p>

Hamuko sighed, jumping off the monorail as well. "I'm just glad that we'll alright."

"No kidding. Seriously though, how did you guess the right one? I mean, if you have pulled the wrong one..."

Hamuko pursed her lips and stole a glance at the blue haired boy, who was listening to his music as usual. "Women's intuition."

"Whaaa? How lame is that?" The boy tsked, taking off his baseball cap and dropping to the ground. "Well, I guess your "intuition" did save us..."

"Hehe, right?" Hamuko giggled. "Anyways, let's get back. I'm sure Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai are worried right now."

"Psh, more like Akihiko-senpai is jealous 'cause we got to do all the fighting,"

"Oh grow up, Stupei," Yukari intervened, grabbing the hand Hamuko offered up. "Don't confuse yourself with Akihiko-senpai."

"Meh. Anyways, anyone up for some grub? I'm starving," Junpei asked, looking around for a hopeful hand.

Yukari shrugged. "Normally I wouldn't do this, but I guess I can make an exception tonight. We DID beat that insane Shadow."

"Wow, has hell frozen over? Yuka-tan is actually joining the after party?"

**SLAP**

"Idiot..." Yukari muttered, stomping off into the distance.

"Yuka-tan, wait! I was kidding!" Junpei called out, running after her while clutching his red cheek. "Ah, c'mon. I was kidding!"

Hamuko chuckled as the voices of the two disappear into the distance. Next to her, Minato strolled by, aloof and quiet as always.

"Shall we get going?" Minato quietly asked, absentmindedly fiddling with his mp3 player as he began to walk back to the dorm.

"Wait." Hamuko's voice called out, stopping Minato in his tracks.

"?" Minato turned around with a slight puzzled expression.

Hamuko sighed, making sure her next words came out right. "How should I say this... Well, remember how there were three switches and I somehow pulled the right one?"

Minato nodded, taking his headphones out of his ear to listen to Hamuko's words.

"Well, at first, I was going to pull the wrong switch. I was going to pull the right one instead of the middle one."

"Well, looks like your 'women's intuition' is strong. You did pull the correct one in the end," Minato said with a small smile. "Whether it was a lucky guess or not, you picked the right one in the end."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Hamuko impatiently waved. "But you see, it was you who helped me pick the right one."

"..." Minato stared at Hamuko, eyebrows raised.

"Well, not you physically. It was your voice."

"My voice..." Minato slowly nodded, smile only growing bigger. "Usami, are you feeling ill?"

"No, not like that. You see, I had this dream before we came here. In this dream, your voice came in and told me to pull the middle one, as if you knew what was going to happen tonight," Hamuko explained, looking Minato straight in his cobalt eyes. "Minato-kun, let me be straight with you: who are you? How are you capable of telling things that normal people wouldn't be able to?"

"..."

"Well?"

"So... I'm in your dreams now? Am I like the man of your dreams then?" Minato grinned.

"W-What?" Hamuko flushed.

"You're dreaming about me... That's... nice, Usami. Unfortunately, I prefer that we stay as friends. Sorry."

"N-NO! You got it wrong!" Hamuko shouted, blush only intensifying. "W-What I mean is-"

"That you're so in love with me that you're dreaming about me." Minato interrupted, grin only growing.

"N-No... I just, I mean..." Hamuko stuttered, unable to look at Minato in the eyes from sheer embarrassment. "J-Just shut up, Hello-Kitty jerk!"

"Oh, I'm hurt, Ms. Domo."

"S-Shut up! Jerk!" Hamuko screamed, angrily beginning to stomp away from the blue haired boy. She definitely should NOT have brought this up.

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**After Dark Hour**

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Hamuko flinched as she stared at floor like a child caught in mischief. "I..."

"What you did tonight was incredibly foolish and reckless. Not only did you put yourself in mortal danger, but the entire team as well. Do you understand what could have happen?" Mitsuru's voice slowly escalated, eyes steeling.

"Mitsuru, calm down. She did kill-" Akihiko began.

"It doesn't matter, Akihiko. She placed the entire team in danger- they could have gotten killed in that monorail. She ignored orders and cut me off."

Hamuko shifted her weight onto her other foot while nervously wetting her lips. "I-I'm sorry, Mitsuru-senpai. I really-"

Mitsuru shook her head. "I understand that you really wanted to kill the Shadow, but what you did was incredibly foolish. How can you be a leader when you don't even know when to withdraw?"

Hamuko looked down again, unable to meet the senior directly in the eye. Everything what she said was true. She was at fault. She had almost killed the group. "I..." Guilt began to gnaw her conscience as the girl continued to stare at the floor.

"Mitsuru..." Akihiko stepped in again.

Mitsuru sighed. "I think you get my point now." The red haired looked out the window. "I guess I should congratulate you. After all, you did manage to save the city and avoid a crisis."

"Senpai?" Hamuko looked up.

"Just... Just don't do that again, okay?" Mitsuru sighed, although she did have a small smile on her face. "Get some rest. It's late." Mitsuru motioned towards the door.

"Senpai, I'm really sorry for what happened today! I'll follow your orders next time- I promise!" Hamuko exclaimed. The red haired smiled and turned away from Hamuko. Bowing, the girl opened the door behind her and exited the room. Before the door completely shut, however, Hamuko could make out Akihiko's voice.

"Heh, you're getting soft, Mitsuru."

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**May 13, 2009**

"ARG WHY CAN'T I SOLVE THIS? GOD, JUST FRIKEN' KILL ME!" The sound of a pencil being angrily thrown against the wall echoed throughout the dorm as Hamuko winced in pain for the seventh time that evening.

Ignoring Junpei's anguished cries, the girl raised the volume on her mp3 player (again), and resumed the rather difficult math problem.

"I can see why Junpei-kun would be like this," Hamuko let out a long sigh as she gave her pencil a twirl. The math problem that lay in front of her was unsolvable. Another sigh. The pop song that was currently playing resonated throughout the room as Hamuko lazily sat back in her chair. In front of her, dozens of textbooks were neatly stacked in the corner of her desk.

"At this rate, I'm going to end up failing midterms," Hamuko muttered as she gave out another exasperated sigh. Another Junpei scream erupted, followed by a shrill, "SHUT UP, STUPEI!"

"Why does my life suck so much?" the distressed girl suddenly cried out as she jumped out of her chair and threw herself onto her bed, obviously giving up studying for the evening.

Besides studying for midterms, Hamuko had volleyball practice and Student Council meetings to attend. Plus, she had just promised to visit Bunkichi and Mitsuko the following Friday. And of course, how could Hamuko forget the lovely Tartarus visits that S.E.E.S. had every Mondays and Fridays?

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Hamuko called out without looking up, too much effort.

"You busy?" Minato asked in his usual soft voice. The blue haired boy closed the door behind him and pulled out a box of chocolate Pocky.

"Kind of," Hamuko answered, blinking at the Pocky box Minato was holding. "Uh, why do you ask?"

"I need to buy something, and I figured that you were getting bored of studying. Wanna come?" Minato offhandedly asked, polishing off a Pocky stick he was eating.

Hamuko glanced at the box of Pocky and the massive stack of books on her desk: tough choice.

"Sure, why not?"

"GOD JUST KILL ME!"

Anything was better than being like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Paulownia Mall, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**5/13/2009**

As much as Hamuko hated to admit it, she was a shopaholic. Unfortunately, Hamuko had not yet had the chance to do some real shopping here, the legendary Paulownia Mall. Enormous glass displays containing the most beautiful dresses and the cutest skirts taunted Hamuko as the two walked by.

"So, Minato-kun, tell me... What exactly are you buying? New jacket? Shirt? 'Cause Yukari-chan gave me the name of a REALLY good store that sells the cutest shi-"

"Pocky."

Hamuko blinked. "Uh, Pocky?" Of all the amazing items that were on _sale_... Pocky? Hamuko laughed. Leave it to Minato to completely blow her expectations out of the water.

"Yeah. Pocky. What else would I get?" Minato asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"C'mon, Minato-kun, you dragged me all the way from the dorms, away from my precious study time... just to buy some midnight snack?" Hamuko asked teasingly.

"Thought you could use the exercise, you know, you've been cooped in that tiny room all day, doing nothing but studying and eating. Might gain something you don't want," Minato chuckled.

"Are you calling me fat?" Hamuko shot Minato a mock glare. "I don't want to hear that from the chocolate addict."

Minato smiled as he gave a small shrug before stopping in front of a store. "Heh, true enough," he said before disappearing into the store.

Hamuko gave a small smile as she sat down in a nearby bench and began to lazily look around the mall, seeing how there was nothing better to do while waiting for Minato. Nearby, stores were beginning to turn their "Open" signs off and lock their doors. An old man was whistling an odd tune as he pulled the cover for his store down. Across from that store, workers began to file out of different stores. Everything in the mall was serene.

"Hmm... What to do about this..."

"Or not," Hamuko thought as she raised an eyebrow. Someone was obviously stressed. Turning to the source of the voice, Hamuko saw a man in a grey business suit, pacing back and forth near the fountain.

'We're running out of funds for that branch... Losing profits... Hmm?" The man looked up. Cold, beady black eyes met curious red ones.

"Hello, Miss. Would you like to increase your fortune and profits?" The mumbling was gone, instead, a smooth, silky voice had replaced the original distressed one as the man made his way over to Hamuko.

"Uh..."This was beginning to sound odd.

"Don't worry, this is a sure fire way to become rich," the man continued as he took a step closer to Hamuko. "All I need you to do is to invest forty thousand yen and your profits will increase."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to refuse," Hamuko politely said, intentionally not meeting the man in the eyes.

The man, however, was obviously not taking "no" for an answer. "But I insist. A small pa-"

"Stealing money from people again, Tanaka-san?"

The two turned their heads to see a blue haired boy strolling towards them, Pocky stick in mouth. "M-M-Minato-kun?" The silky voice quickly vanished, and the distressed voice was back. The man took a step back. "O-Of course not."

"I see." Minato shrugged, taking a seat next to Hamuko on the bench, calm as ever.

_Riiinnnnggg._ "Err, excuse me, I have to take this," the man muttered as he hurried out of the conversation, relieved to have an excuse not to talk.

"So, you know that guy?" Hamuko asked after a moment of silence. "He seems... quite the character."

Minato shrugged and took another bite out of his snack. "You could say that. Tried to scam me out of some money."

Hamuko narrowed her eyes. So he _was_ a scammer!

"He's not a bad person, though," Minato commented, reading Hamuko's mind. "You should get to know him a bit."

"With a scammer?" Hamuko asked incredulously, not believing in what she was hearing. He wanted her, Hamuko Usami, to befriend a scammer?

Minato chuckled as he switched a song on his mp3 player, loud rap music already blasting through. "That scammer is actually a highly successful business man who is extremely well connected with the upper ups."

Hamuko raised an eyebrow. There was _no_ way a man like him could be as good as Minato claimed him to be. "You sure? I mean.. look at him," the dubious girl flatly stated, pointing to the man whose voice was increasing exponentially.

"Dammit! Why would you bail out now?" Tanaka yelled at his phone. "Do you know how long it took to get that spot?" Moments passed as Tanaka listened intently. "Fine, do what you want. I'll find someone else to be the model," he coldly replied, flipping his phone off. The man stormed back to the teenagers, furious.

"Uh, something wrong?" Hamuko asked hesitantly. Hearing her words, Tanaka clutched his phone harder.

"Yes, something is wrong," Tanaka hissed, eyes filled with rage as he shoved his phone into a pocket. "One of my models bailed out on me, and at this rate, I'm going to have to cancel my commercial if I don't find myself some models soon."

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry?" Hamuko awkwardly apologized. "Uh, I hope you find your models soon."

"Hmm, yes, models..." Tanaka absent-mindedly mused, as he stared at the two sitting on the bench. "Hmm, yes, models..." Tanaka repeated, albeit in a more confidant voice, giving a wolfish smile that sent chills down Hamuko's spine. "By the way, Minato-kun, I believe I owe you for your money, correct?"

Minato looked up, Pocky stick in mouth. The boy obviously had no clue as to what had just happened. Despite this, he nodded, blue hair bopping up and down.

"How would you two like to model for me, both the girl and you?"

Silence.

"Wha-? Are you serious?" Hamuko gaped, mouth completely exposed.

"..." No emotions as usual.

Tanaka grin grew. "I'm serious. I have to go right now, but here." The man took out a card and handed it to Hamuko.

_President & Executive Producer Tanaka_

_Tanaka's Amazing Commodities_

_Down B-1 District Office #1_

Apparently, Minato wasn't lying- the man had to be a highly successful business man if he was a president who worked in one of the richest districts in town.

"Think about it. Swing by my office by next Friday. I expect a good answer from you two. Ta-ta." With that, the man disappeared, leaving the two alone.

Hamuko could only stare into space, mouth still open. "Wh-What was that?" Minato shrugged.

**Thou art I... And I am thou**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**Thou shall be blessed when creating**

**Personas of the Devil Arcana...**

"I-is he serious about the modeling thing?"

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't yet, please read the intro. It has an important note about some minor changes to the story.<strong>

**Longest chapter yet with a total of 8395 words. Whew! My next chapter goal is to break the 10k barrier... but we'll have to see about that! Anyways, onto the review corner!**

**Review Corner**

**U.A.N.: Hahaha, I think that line was the most popular one. :P Just a little running gag from now on. :) I'll be sure to add more stuff like that. Hahaha. Thanks for the review! (BTW, you have to remind me, what does U.A.N. stand for? I think I know, but I'm probably wrong).**

**KizunaOtakuArashi: ****Err, sorry for not updating fast enough. X_X As it turned out, my summer sucked more than my school year did. :/ Bonus chapters? That would be nice. I''ll definitely consider them for future reference if I get writer's block or if I get bored or something. Konohana-Sakuya, huh? I remember that one. Saved my ass plenty of times (I hated Kenji's Shadow). And you probably have a bigger life than mine. I have no life/soul at this point. :D **

**Riku****Arisato: ****Haha, don't worry, you're not alone. I'm pretty much insane at this point as well. And look forward to Minato's "confession" about everything. Oh, how I love chaos and pandemonium. *Hint-Hint* **

**DemonRaily: ****Every good story needs the perfect set of characters, and yes without Ikutsuki, Persona 3 would suck. The one thing that I didn't agree with Atlus was the lack of depth of him. When he suddenly went evil, I went WTF. Seeing how Atlus made no special background with him, people, including me, find it hard to sympathize with him. Still, I do think Ikutsuki plays a key role in this serious, villain or not. Thanks for reading! Your insight and other side of the story comments are always a pleasure to read.**

**Cuna999: Minato is so hard to write! X_X I have to make him quiet, yet awesome. Silent, but deadly. All-knowing, yet restricted on telling the info. But it's fun writing his script. I'm glad that you enjoy his dialogue. XD It's a pity that you haven't updated in a while (though I can't talk). Alice? That Persona never really worked for me. :/ Die for me was fun, but I really did die whenever I used it. Playing on Maniac sucked. Haha, you're Nxy. Funny, cause my nickname is Savior between my friends... XD**

**PrinceNoctis: Hmm, I think Izanagi would be the most awesome. YOU TOOK KENDO TOO? I did too! XD But I was in like fifth grade, and I stopped at 1 Dan. So I'm fat and old now. :P Hahaha, don't you like the one big happy family image I give? XD Junpei is definitely my fav to write, along with Hamuko.**

**Flameal Ashcrow: Crap, it is? Well hopefully, with this chapter, it won't be. *Prays to God* I didn't really read the Reset that much, since I don't want to unintentionally steal ideas. For sure though, after this, the story will branch off. And Minato losing his BA status? Not gonna happen. Unfortunately, I've decided not to write in his POV from now on. I did in the last couple chapters, but not anymore. Sorry. I might make a bonus chapter with his POV though.**

**VentiWings: Hope you like this chapter's length then. :D This one had about 2,500-3,000 more words. I don't think those mistakes were from me or my beta-reader. I just checked the documents, and I don't see those errors in them. I think it might be a FF error. :/ Thanks for pointing those out, I've already started on correcting those issues. Thanks, I'm glad that my style's getting better. Honestly, I just write without thinking too much. My school essays are like that too. Maybe I should start studying dialogue or something :P Social links, huh? I've decided to incorporate them into the main story, to give the characters a better feel. If you don't like this format, let me know! Out of curiosity, did my characters seem more... alive? Your feedback is always welcomed. :D And no, those classes sucked. Well, at least your done. :) As for your "mix"... I don't think that's possible? O_O**

**Phi Flower Princess: Lol, did you like the "Ms. Domo line?" I think lines like those make this story so fun to write. :D Thor, huh? I get what you mean. :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**Absolute Destinyzero: Funny thing, I never intended to make Minato a Tsundere/Kuudere. It just... happened. Like I said to Venti, I just write as I go with minimum planning. My beta probably hates me for that, but what I can I do? XD Alice/ Cu Chulainn? Creepy but awesome girl or Irish hero? Haha, nice. Thanks for the review!**

**WintersBlueRaven: Ok, I lie. This wait was long. I'm glad that I made your evening. Hopefully, this one will make another evening for you. Those errors, like I said to Venti, are being corrected as of right now. X_X So many... Stupid FF document reader... Can't read my documents right. Err, yeah, sorry, but I kind of used those capitals this chapter too. X_X Sorry. I'll try to develop a style that doesn't rely on those letters. Next chapter, I'll try to use more bold and italics! Promise! The Reaper was horrible as well. X_X Hated him SO much. Don't worry, Mr. Reaper will come up in later chapters, guns ablaze. :D Shiisaa... I never used him in Persona 3, but I used him like crazy in Devil Survivor. Hmm... maybe I should use him more? And you don't seem lazy to me. At the very least, you write these nice, informative reviews. And SATS suck. Kill me.**

**ThePanda123: I'm glad that it's interesting! Please continue supporting me. :D Kin-ki? Hmm... is that saying something about you? XD I kid. Thanks for the review!**

**Prince Arjuna: Wow... I'm really flattered. I really don't know how to respond to this. Something tells me that you think Hamuko is adorable... XD Thanks for telling me that my characters are good. As an writer, it's awesome getting reviews telling that my characters are well fleshed out. Still, I have to work on them more. A writer can never be perfect! And I'm glad that you find Hamuko good. Expect a lot more out of her. Izanagi... not Izanagi-no-Okami? XD That would be awesome.**

**Blazehawkins: Well, is it interesting yet? :D Hopefully, the answer is yes! Thanks for reading and reviewing this story! **

**Myths Maki: Hahaha, really? None? Hmm... you're Persona would be _very_interesting to say the very least. I suppose Norm would be cool though. Wind attacks are awesome. So is spamming Garu spells. That's an interesting idea, but I already have a vague plan for this story. I will consider it though. Thanks for the idea and review!**

**sab564: Yay, a new minion follower! XD I kid. I love all my reviewers since you guys set the time to review my story. You find this story cute? Awesome. My goal is complete. Hehehe, expect more. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter even more than the previous ones.**

**Faroush: Yep, another rewrite! But the goal is to have the best one on FF. :) It's gonna be hard beating Rewrite and some other stories. :/ I don't really read other FF involving Hamuko and Minato now since I want to avoid plagiarizing, so you're going to have to tell me where I stand. :P Well, your review and support is more than enough actually. Last chapter question, but it's good. Ikutsuki? Worse? Wow... I'm kinda curious now... XD Thanks for reading!**

**Hijiro Kannon: Go to the Persona website and read the meaning/origin of Maru. You'll find it very interesting... XD Eh, my polls/questions are just for fun. You know, have fun with my reviewers! Thanks for reading!**

**Lin.B'Cry: Well, here it is! :) Thanks for reading and the review! Sorry for the long wait.**

**Whew! Done! Always fun responding to you guys! :D**

**For fans of the entire Persona series, I'll give you guys a little teaser for the next chapter. In the next chapter, another character from another Persona will appear and play a role in the story. Pocky to anyone who guesses correct. No hints though, so you'll have to guess and wait a bit.**

**Anyways, on to the poll!**

**Chapter Poll: Oh crap, zombie invasion. No Evoker. The only thing you have is your brains, pocky, and a weapon that the S.E.E.S. members use (I.E.: Rapier). A gun is allowed, but keep in mind that bullets are limited.**

**With that I'm signing out. If you see any typos or stupid errors, PM me. I'll fix it ASAP.**

** It was fun, writing this chapter. Again, sorry for the long delay, but I hope it was worth it. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock.**

**~Goojila**


	6. Modeling a Royal Pain

**Before I begin, I would just like to apologize for the long wait -it's been way too long since I've updated this. It has gotten to point where the recent reviews have been along the lines of "I hope this isn't discontinued." Obviously, that's not a good sign. The only thing I can blame is my ineptness, laziness, and school. There were some minor hiccups like me being not satisfied with the story and my laptop catching on fire (no joke), but nevertheless, laziness was the main issue here. Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**On the plus side, this chapter is LONG. It's double the amount of words of my last chapter, and I think I had some very (rare) creative moments. :) Anyways, I've kept you guys waiting for too long. I hope you enjoy.**

**Special thanks to my beta, The Real Nowhere-Man. As always, without you, none of this could have happen. Thank you for your patience and amazing editing skills.**

**Also, shout-out to h3Ad51Amm3r. Never thought we could meet like that! Small world, huh? My little brother says hi. :)**

**Disclaimer: As always, Goojila owns nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gekkoukan<strong>** High School, Tokyo, Japan**

**5/18/2009**

For Hamuko Usami, the past month had been a challenging and wild experience. Not every teenager got the chance to save the city from an unknown threat that came out only at midnight while juggling academics and extra-curricular activities. From these midnight expeditions, Hamuko gained valuable insight and leadership abilities: more things not many teenagers got. Unfortunately, no matter how skilled or clever she was, Hamuko knew she was not prepared to face the next hurdle.

"Alright, turn over your papers. The test begins now. Good luck."

Mid-terms, the typical bane of every high school student, Hamuko of course was no exception.

**Question 1) The graph of the derivative of f is given below. Explain what is false about the function f with the given statements.**

"I am so screwed," Hamuko muttered to herself, sweat already dripping down her temples. Truth be told, Hamuko did not study as much as she hoped to for this test despite the fact that a good portion of her academic career depended on the scores of these tests. Sure, Hamuko often shut herself in her room and spent the day "studying," but it was usually in vain attempt. More than she liked, Hamuko often found herself staring blankly at a wall or casually doodling on her paper. Not exactly a productive way to study.

"So screwed..." Hamuko repeated to herself, regretting every second she spent wasting those precious study hours. The girl gave another silent cry of despair as that sinking feeling in her stomach began to grow exponentially. Honestly, the test might as well be in that lousy French language Mitsuru and Akihiko were always speaking in. Hamuko, sighing, flipped her test over in search of an easier question.

**Question 4) Water is poured into a tank in the shape of a right cone, standing on its vertex. The height of the cone is 50 feet and its radius is 15 feet. The water level in the tank is increasing at a constant rate of 0.5 feet per second. Find an expression for the volume of the water (in ft^3) in the tank in terms of its ****height.**

"Huh, this one isn't that bad," Hamuko muttered, absentmindedly twirling her pencil as she began to formulate a way to solve the problem. A couple (painful) minutes later, a very satisfied Hamuko emerged victorious. "Heh, easy." Smiling, Hamuko continued on with her test, skipping problems she couldn't do and attempting ones she had a vague idea on.

Minutes later and somewhat satisfied with her progress, Hamuko leaned back in her chair and began to scan the room out of the corner of her eyes. Yukari was intensely scribbling into her paper while Junpei stared blankly at his paper, unable to solve a single problem. Minato... was sleeping? Hamuko had to bend her neck a little to get a better look, but sure enough, the lazy teenager had his head down on his desk and was lightly snoring. A small stream of drool was already creeping out from the corner of his mouth as the boy continued his little morning snooze. "Aw, isn't that cute?" Hamuko thought to herself as she placed a hand on her mouth to stifle her laughter. "If only I had a camera on me..."

"Miss Usami, anything about the test that is amusing?" Hamuko's smile instantly disappeared as Ms. Ono walked over, arms crossed. "I hope you're not cheating..."

"Wha-? N-No, Ono-sensei, I uh..." Hamuko sputtered. A blush began to form as Hamuko felt the eyes of many students on her. "I, uh, just remembered something funny about last night while studying. You know, a joke about math? Seven **eight **nine? Hahaha..?"

"..." Ms Ono's eyes made it clear that she was definitely not amused. Luckily for Hamuko, the petite teacher turned away. "Just don't disrupt the test again like that."

"S-Sorry," Hamuko quickly apologized, relieved at how lucky she had gotten. If that had been Mr. Ekoda... Hamuko shuddered, not wanting to finish that train of thought.

"You should be half-way through the test," Ms. Ono announced, interrupting Hamuko's line of thought. Hamuko felt a sinking feeling settle in the pits of her stomach. Half-way? She was barely a quarter done!

"Alright, Hamuko, focus. You can do this," Hamuko muttered to herself. "Just take it one at a time." Hamuko turned the page.

**Question 7) Which expression represents the volume of the solid generated when the region between the curves [ y = 6 - x^2, y = 1/2x^2 ] over the interval [0,2] is rotated around the _x_-axis?**

Yep. She was screwed… so very screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Gekkoukan High School, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**5/25/2009**

Class 2-F was unusually silent. The laughter and usual light atmosphere was gone; instead, a thick tension loomed in the air. No one was talking, and the only sounds that could be heard were the occasional clicking of a pen. Even Kenji and Junpei were silent -with Kenji silently playing on his phone and Junpei burying his head in his arms.

"H-H-HEY!"

Everyone looked up. At the source of the sound was a student, whose name Hamuko could not recall, who had suddenly opened the classroom door. The boy paused to quickly catch his breath.

"T-T-The scores... Th-They're posted them..."

Like a bomb that had gone off, Class 2-F was no longer silent. Nervous, incessant chatter arose as the students began to leave the room one by one.

"S-So, the scores are finally here, huh?" Hamuko nervous asked Yukari. The two had been quietly eating lunch before the announcement was made. Although hungry, Hamuko had decided to leave the room and check her score before finishing her meal: the suspense was too much for her.

"..." Instead of replying, Yukari merely sped up her walking speed.

Hamuko, despite dreading to see her score, sped her pace as well in order to keep up the now speeding Yukari. The situation felt like a time bomb for Hamuko. Every step was like a second going off on the ticker. When the timer hit zero, everything was going to explode in her face…hard.

Unfortunately for Hamuko, the ticker was set with a short fuse: it didn't take long for the two to reach the bulletin where the scores were posted.

"Whew, I actually didn't do that bad," Yukari sighed in relief after a moment of silence. "I managed to scrape by." The brunette turned around to face her friend. "How did you do, Hamuko?"

It was Hamuko's turn to play the silent role as she quickly scanned the long list in search of her name. Starting from the bottom, the girl went up. Not surprisingly, Junpei's name came up first. Then Kenji. And then...

"Crap," Hamuko winced as she finally found her name. Luckily, her score was high enough so that people wouldn't think of her as a _complete_ idiot. "Uh, I guess I could've done better..."

"C'mon, it can't be that bad," Yukari said as she gave the list a brief look before she found Hamuko's name. "Uh, well, at least you beat Junpei." Yukari gave her friend a light pat on her back.

Hamuko moaned, face turning red. If Yukari had to resort to using Junpei's test score to make her feel better... "Well, at least I can always make up for this on the next exams..."

"Yeah. If you want, I'll help you next time," Yukari offered. "Just call me up whenever you want and we can study together."

"Thanks, Yukari-chan," Hamuko said, turning her head away so that the other brunette couldn't see the blush on her face. "W-Well, how did everybody else do? I bet Minato-kun failed... I saw him sleeping the whole time."

"Uh, I dunno? Let's see... Oh, wow..."

"Huh? What is it? Is his score really that low?"

"Err, not exactly. I think it'll be better if you see for yourself..."

"?" Hamuko refocused her attention onto the bulletin board. "No. Way."

**1. Minato Arisato: 400**

**2. Ishida Kurosawa: 395**

**3. Shinji Motou: 393**

Hamuko shook her head and blinked her eyes several times. Minato's name remained at the top. "Hey, Yukari-chan, this is our Minato-kun, right? You know, the one that slept during the test?"

"Apparently," the archer responded, just as dazed and confused at all this as Hamuko was. "I never knew that he was so smart... Forget me, Hamuko, you're better off asking Minato-kun for help."

Hamuko, with her mouth wide open, nodded in agreement. "Yeah... Maybe I should just go bribe him with Pocky or something..."

Yukari simply nodded her head in agreement as she continued to stare at the scores in utter amazement. "Wow..."

"Tell me about it," Hamuko glumly thought. Despite feeling happy for her blue haired friend, Hamuko's competitive side screamed, frustrated by the fact that Minato had beaten her by a rather large margin. "I'm definitely going to beat him on the next test."

Yukari rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that. From the looks of it, Minato-kun is some kind of genius or prodigy. I've never seen him study before, and he still got the highest score out of the entire grade."

"Seriously, how did he do it?" Hamuko grumbled, asking the question more to herself than anyone else. "What's his secret to doing so well?"

"It's called studying and paying attention in class," a familiar voice suddenly said. Behind her, Hamuko could hear the footsteps of one Minato Arisato grow louder.

Hamuko rolled her eyes, not believing a single word. "Sure..."

"But it's true, Usami," Minato smirked as he lazily pointed to the top of the bulletin board. "As you can see, my hard work and studying paid off."

"Like hell. All you do is sleep in class." Flames began to burn in Hamuko's eyes as a dangerous undertone began to emerge from her voice. Next to her, Yukari wisely took a step back.

"I'm hurt, Usami. Don't you think I have the diligence of a model student?" Minato asked, mirth dancing in his eyes as opposed to Hamuko's flames.

Hamuko shook her head vigorously. "No."

At this point, the previously small crowd of students that were anxiously looking at the bulletin board had made its way over to the small dispute between Hamuko and Minato. Despite this, Hamuko paid little attention.

"Well then, Usami, let's have a bet."

Hamuko froze. "A bet...?"

"Yes. A little wager between you and me. Are you in?" Minato paused. "Or are you too scared...?" Cobalt eyes taunted red ones.

"As if!" Hamuko smirked, eyes narrowing in anticipation of the challenge. There was no way she was going to lose. "What's the bet?"

"Since you're so intent on proving that I'm a bad student, how about you prove to me that you're the better one? Mr. Ekoda already announced an upcoming test next week, so how about we compare test scores then? Loser has to buy the winner anything he wants." Minato gave another pause before continuing. "No limit on price."

Hamuko laughed. "Alright, you have a deal."

"W-Wait, Hamuko! Are you sure you want to do this?" Yukari blurted out, stepping in before the two could shake hands. "I mean, Minato-kun DID get the highest score..."

Despite the intention of Yukari's words, the opposite effect occurred. Hamuko, filled with a stronger sense of obligation, took a stepped in front of Minato and stuck her hand out.

The two shook.

"Well then, Usami, I wish you nothing but the best of luck," Minato's smiled, disappearing into the classroom. Quickly following suit, the crowd of students dispersed as well, buzzing. Only Yukari and Hamuko stood in the hallway.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Yukari sighed, lightly hitting her friend by the side of her head.

"..."

"I mean, it's Minato-kun! I don't think he's the type to ever lose at anything!"

"..."

"H-Hey, you've been quiet for a while. You alright?"

"..."

"Hamuko?"

"I'm so screwed. Yukari-chan, I didn't even know there was a test next week."

* * *

><p><strong>Down B-1 District, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**5/29/2009**

"Um, excuse me?" Hamuko nervously asked as she approached a random employee in the building.

"Hmm? Yes?" The employee, a rather portly man, curtly asked without looking up. "Need anything?" The man took a sip of coffee.

"Yes, I would like to know where Tanaka-san is. I have business with him," Hamuko said with a weak smile, hoping that the man was friendly.

_Crash_

The cup the man was holding shattered into millions of pieces.

"T-T-Tanaka-san?" The man gasped, dropping his papers and clenching his head as if he were in pain. Hamuko could hear the clatter of keyboards become increasingly louder at the mere mention of the name. "W-Where?"

Hamuko could only feel sorry for the man as he hurriedly began to pick up his belongings while looking around with wild eyes, as if he were a child caught in a middle of a prank. "I, uh, came to ask you where he is. I don't know where he is."

"O-Oh, really?" He relaxed a little. "J-Just take the elevator all the way to the top and then go through the doors. You can't miss his office, trust me."

Bowing her head, the red eyed girl gave a small smile of appreciation. "Thank you."

"No problem," the man waved off, still picking up the papers he had dropped.

"Do you need help...?" The girl bent over to help the poor man pick up his papers.

"No, no, go. You don't want to keep Tanaka-san waiting, trust me. Just. Go. Now," the man said in a voice that contained both fear and force while swiping the papers Hamuko had just picked up.

Was the man _that_ scared of Tanaka? As Hamuko recalled, Tanaka was a shady looking man who was willing to do anything for a quick yen. That and the man had somehow managed to secure a large business corporation. Hamuko shook her head in utter confusion as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

* * *

><p>"Wow." That was all Hamuko could say as she stepped into the CEO's office.<p>

Hamuko was wrong to think that offices below were impressive. Tanaka's office made the offices below seem inferior. The wooden desks that had adorned the bottom levels were replaced by sleek, red mahogany tables that were topped with the latest model of computers. Instead of the small coffee machine that the lower employees were forced to use, the employees up here were gifted with a large machine that served several different beans and other hot beverages.

"Are you done admiring my office?" an amused voice called out. "If so, hurry up and get in: I'm a busy man, you know."

The familiar, oily voice snapped Hamuko out of her stupor as she slowly dragged her feet towards a giant door where the voice had come from. Knocking three times, the girl opened the door. "Uh, I'm here."

"Yes, yes, yes, we've been waiting for quite some time, miss. Hurry up and take a seat," Tanaka said while impatiently waving his hands.

Frowning, Hamuko obeyed the man's word as she plopped down onto a cool leather seat. Next to her was Minato, bored looking as always. To the left of her was a girl with red pigtails. Strangely, the girl looked rather familiar. Hamuko blushed as the girl caught her staring. The girl smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rise Kujikawa," Rise said, offering Hamuko a hand and a smile which Hamuko took tentatively. "I'm in my final year of middle school."

Rise... Where had she heard that name before? Ignoring the small question in the corner of her head, Hamuko returned the smile and took the hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hamuko Usami. Minato-kun and I are both in our second year of high school. Have you met Minato-kun yet?"

Rise shook her head. "No, I'm afraid that I just came in a couple seconds ago myself."

"Oh, well, we both live in the same dorm together. This is Minato-kun. He's kinda quiet and might come off as aloof, but he's a great guy once you get to know him," Hamuko said, grabbing Minato's hand to get his attention. Minato, despite raising an eyebrow, didn't complain and simply gave a small wave to Rise, who gave a wave herself. "But watch out: he could be a jerk sometimes."

"Got it," Rise said giggling as she watched Minato grunt and turn the other way in response.

"Done with the introductions?" Tanaka asked in an amused tone. "If so, let's get started, shall we?" The business man pointed a document that was placed in front of them. "This is the contract. Go ahead and read it. If you agree to the terms, sign it. If you have any objections, I really don't care. The contract is more than fair in my opinion."

Hamuko could only roll her eyes as she grabbed the contract and began to skim through the many paragraphs. Minato did the same. Rise, however, simply leaned back in her chair.

"My manager already handled everything," she explained, catching Hamuko looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding, Hamuko focused her attention back onto the paper. Despite what she had originally thought, the contract was very fair, giving her the ability to refuse to wear any clothing that made her feel uncomfortable and complete freedom over her poses.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I thought I was going to be signing my soul off to the Devil or something with this thing," Hamuko whispered to Minato, who had finished looking over the contract.

"Yeah," Minato absentmindedly replied, giving the paper one last lazy look before signing it.

"You should be thankful, girl," Tanaka interrupted. "I normally wouldn't give my employees all these benefits, but Minato-kun here talked me into it."

Hamuko blinked. "Minato-kun? How?" The girl stared at the blue haired boy who was finishing up signing the paper.

"He-" Tanaka started before a sharp stare from Minato cut him off. "S-Sorry, but that's strictly confidential between him and me. Business you see."

"Uh huh..." Hamuko deadpanned before picking up her pen. Despite her curiosity, Hamuko knew better than to ask what Minato did. It wasn't worth the later migraine. "Let's see, initial here and there... Sign there... And we're done!" Hamuko announced.

"Oh? Done? Excellent." Tanaka grinned as he quickly swiped the contract Hamuko had just signed. "Let's get started."

"Wait, already? I thought today was just a signing day."

"Yes, but we're already behind schedule as it is, and the more time we waste, the lower the profits will be." Tanaka took the papers he had just collected and began to file them away. "If you go to the lower floors, you'll end up in the studios. My crew is already waiting for you. I'll talk to you three at the end of the hour. Shoo."

Hamuko, despite the man's demeanor, gave an appreciative smile. "Thank you for the job, Tanaka-san. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Mmmh. Me too. Now get out and do your job. I won't pay for overtime, you know." Tanaka waved without even looking up as he began to sign some more documents.

"C'mon, Hamuko-senpai, let's go," Rise said, grabbing Hamuko by the arm. "Minato-senpai already took off."

"Alright."

As the girls began to walk towards the elevator Hamuko felt that nagging feeling that she somehow knew Rise.

"Hey, Rise-chan?"

"Hmm?" Rise absentmindedly asked as she pushed the button to call the elevator up.

"Um, have you ever been modeling before? I mean, this is my first time and everything... Minato-kun looks perfectly fine, but he's always like that. I'm actually really nervous." Hamuko began to fiddle with her headphones, a habit that that she had unfortunately picked up from Minato.

"Nah, modeling is really easy! Rise laughed as the elevator doors opened. "You go to the studio, get your makeup put on by the crew, dress, and begin posing. It's actually one of the easier jobs of the celebrity world."

"Huh, really? That's not too bad," Hamuko mused as she and Rise stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that would lead them down to the studio. "You seem to know a lot about all this... Are you some kind of celebrity?" Hamuko asked to which Rise replied with a giggle. The two stepped out of the elevator and sat down on some nearby chairs.

"Well, I guess you could say that. I've just started a little while ago, and I've gotten a couple jobs here and there," Rise modestly said, rubbing the back of head. "I'm also known as Risette."

It took Hamuko a second for the name to register into her brain. "_Oh!_ Risette? You mean the rising idol? I'm such an idiot! How could I not recognize you?" Hamuko squealed taking Rise's hand into hers. "I love your works: you're always so cute!"

"Thanks, senpai. But I'm not that big, yet," Rise modestly said, though Hamuko could see Rise puffing her chest out a little in pride.

"Yeah, well, I'll be rooting for you, Rise-chan," Hamuko smiled, glad to have made another friend. Hamuko cleared her throat. "So, Rise-chan..."

* * *

><p>"Hehehe," Hamuko giggled. "Anyways, I'm glad to be working wi-" A small beeping noise cut her off. Slightly annoyed at being interrupted, Hamuko pulled out her cell phone from her picket. "Sorry, Rise-chan."<p>

_Where are you two?_

_~Minato (stupid) Arisato_

Hamuko frowned and quickly sent back her reply.

_wat do u mean? we're sitting down in some lobby. y do u ask?_

_~Hamuko_

_The crew is waiting for you two. It's been about twenty minutes since the meeting with Tanaka-san, and you two still aren't here. _

_~Minato (stupid) Arisato_

"There's no way tha... Oh crap, we're late, Rise-chan!"

Rise rolled her eyes in disbelief. "No way, we've only been talking for like five minutes." To prove her point, the idol took out her cell phone to show Hamuko the time. "See? It's been over twenty min-... Oh crap."

"I think we should run."

"Yeah. We should."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up and get in! We're behind schedule!" A short man urged, grabbing Hamuko and Rise by the arms and dragging them into a room decorated with a variety of outfits and cosmetics.<p>

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Hamuko apologized as she was quickly ushered into a nearby chair. Immediately, a woman holding a cosmetic case rushed over and opened the case. Next to Hamuko, Rise began to apologize frantically as well.

The women who was applying Hamuko's makeup waved her off. "No, no, it's alright. As long as we get the job done in time, I think we'll be okay." The woman began to dab Hamuko's cheeks with a brush. A man ran into the room carrying a clipboard. Hamuko assumed him to be the one in charge of the shootout.

"Okay, you two. Minato is already dressed and ready to go. My men are going over the shots and giving him some pointers. I'll be doing that with you two while you're getting ready," the man spoke briskly.

Hamuko started to lean forward a little to better hear what the man had to say before a hand pulled her head back. "Stay still," the woman scolded as she began to undo Hamuko's hair.

"Alright, are you listening? The theme is 'love triangle.' Tanaka-san thought of it, and I think it's a great idea. You see, Rise-chan here is going to play the role of a popular, outgoing student who falls in love with the new student while Hamuko-chan is going to play the role of the shy, best friend who also happens to like the same boy." The man smirked. "Of course, the new student is going to be Minato-kun."

"W-what?" Hamuko stuttered, nearly falling out of her chair only to earn another scolding from her makeup artist. "So Rise-chan and I are going to be after... Minato-kun?"

The man's smug grin grew. "That's pretty much the gist of it. The setting will be at a school and the mall. Any questions? Good."

"Oh, I can't wait," Rise giggled as she hopped off her seat. The girl still had her pigtails on and the faintest touch of makeup and eyeliner. The idol didn't need much to look stunning. "Why are you frowning, senpai? Do you hate Minato-senpai or something?"

"It's not that I hate him or anything... It's just... awkward," Hamuko said hesitantly as she felt a brush run through her hair.

"Aw, don't be like that! Besides, Minato-senpai is pretty cute! It'll be fun pretending to be his lover or something," Rise giggled, going through the pile of clothes to find the perfect outfit. Hamuko snorted. Right. Cute. As if.

"There, all done!" the woman marveled, releasing her grip on Hamuko. "I must say, the two of you look quite good."

Hamuko blushed as she peered into a mirror. Her hair, now let down, reached past her neck. Like Rise, a little makeup was applied to her, although she was given no eyeliner. "T-Thank you."

"Alright, hurry up and get dressed then. We're on a schedule. Tanaka-san told me that you could pick your clothes, but try to make it fit with the scene," the man called out, stepping out the door in the process. "Remember, 'love triangle!'"

Right. Love triangle. With Minato and Rise.

She should have never accepted this job.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Rise-chan, strike a flirting pose."<p>

"Like this?" Rise dangerously drew in with a wicked smile.

"Yeah, perfect! Minato-kun, I want you to lean back a little, as if your shy, but you're liking the attention... Yeah, that's right."

Minato, following the director's orders, moved his upper body back a little.

"C'mon, Minato-kun, add a little emotion to it! Give us a nervous look or something."

Hamuko giggled as she watched the two pose. The three of them were placed in a classroom-like environment scattered with desk and tables. Minato was sitting in one of those desks with an annoyed looking expression attempting to strike the pose and facial expression the director wanted him to do. Rise, on the other hand, was in front of Minato's desk, leaning in with a rather sly look on her face.

"Looking good out there, Minato-kun!" Hamuko called out, banana grin on her face.

Minato responded with a glare to which Hamuko translated as, "I am going to kill you later." Hamuko's grin could only grow.

"Stop! That's perfect you two!" The director, who introduced himself as Daisuke, shouted, motioning the cameramen to begin taking photos. Moments later, Daisuke held his hands up to signal for a stop. "Alright, Hamuko-chan, you're up. Rise-chan, you won't be needed for the next picture."

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Hamuko slowly got up from her chair and began to walk towards the set. The skirt Hamuko was wearing fluttered as she walk, mimicking the butterflies in her stomach.

"Minato-kun, I want you to take these glasses. I want to capture you as a studious student in these photos." Daisuke handed Minato a pair of stylish, black glasses. Examining them from different angles, Minato shrugged and put them own.

"Wow, you look great, senpai!" Rise cheered from the sideline, who received the same glare Hamuko received moments ago. Rise's grin only grew as well.

"Hamuko-chan, remember that you're the shy girl who's the best friend of Rise-chan's. You know that Rise-chan likes Minato-kun, but so do you. I want you to act like the shy, admiring girl."

"S-So you just want me to act quiet and nice, right?" Hamuko stuttered as she eyed the multiple cameras surrounding her.

"Yeah, and stop being so nervous! You have nothing to be nervous about!" Daisuke scolded. "Anyways, I'll leave the poses to your imagination. Since you know Minato-kun so well, acting naturally might be better for you for this.

Acting natural... As far as she was concerned, the "naturally" thing with her and Minato involved teasing each other and taking down enormous monsters that threatened to destroy the city. Not exactly something Daisuke was looking for.

"L-Like this?" Hamuko awkwardly asked, cocking her head back and moving her body at a certain angle, giving her the image that she was giving birth.

"Not.. exactly..." Daisuke said, trying his hardest to stifle his laughter. "I want shy, Hamuko-chan. I appreciate the effort, but that pose wouldn't be well-received by our viewers."

"Here," Minato quietly said as he approached Hamuko with a book. "Take it." The boy offered the book to Hamuko who took it.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she asked.

"Use it." Minato returned to his seat, and assumed a position that placed him looking at Hamuko directly at the eyes. Hamuko could felt Minato's cobalt eyes pierce her cherry-red ones. Instinctively, the girl moved the book upwards to cover her now flushed cheeks.

***Flash***

Hamuko couldn't even blink as she felt as if a thousand camera flashes went off at the same time.

"Perfect! Hmm, Hamuko-chan, drop the book."

"Huh?" Hamuko gave Daisuke a puzzled look, but she complied. "Like this?"

"Perfect. Now pick it up."

"What?" Hamuko deadpanned, giving Daisuke a questioning look.

"Just do it."

Obeying her director, Hamuko bent down to pick up the book, only for her hand to meet Minato's, who was already bending down as well to pick up the book. Once again, Hamuko instinctively reacted, pulling her hand back. Minato looked up with an amused expression.

***Flash***

**"**Alright, Rise-chan, I want you to come in with an angry, yet sad look. You just found out that your best friend liked the same boy you like..."

* * *

><p>"Worst. Experience. Ever." Hamuko muttered, dropping a coat she had used for a photo. An hour after, and every time Hamuko blinked, she could only she blue and red lights due to her over-exposure from the camera flashes.<p>

"That wasn't _too_ bad, right Hamuko-senpai? I mean, you and Minato-senpai looked adorable together! Plus, modeling with him was really fun too," Rise giggled as she stepped into the dressing room. The idol dropped a red sweater that she was using and began to undo her pigtails.

"Don't even get me started on _him_," Hamuko hissed before giving a long sigh as she recalled the past hour. Hamuko was too stiff according to Daisuke, and it was up to Minato to "unstiffen" her. This usually involved very compromising positions and poses that often left the blue hair chuckling.

"C'mon, Hamuko-senpai! You really did look good out there once you got started! I've never heard Daisuke call someone a natural before, and he just called you one today!" Rise said, giving her stressing co-worker a light pat on the back. "Besides, you have to admit that it was fun."

"I guess..." Hamuko said with a small smile. Despite many humiliating moments, Hamuko felt as if she never had this much fun before. Modeling with Rise and Minato was extremely tiring, yet entertaining. The staff was also very supportive of her. "Yeah, I guess I wouldn't mind doing this again."

"That's the spirit!" Rise cheered before her phone went off. Skimming it briefly, the idol looked up. "Looks like Tanaka-san is calling you up. Better hurry."

Nodding, Hamuko quickly began to undo the buttons to her top to change back to her school uniform. "It was great meeting you, Rise-chan. I guess I'll see you next time?"

"Definitely." Rise grinned, walking over to Hamuko to give her a big hug. "I gave you my phone number, right? Call or text me whenever you want."

"Thanks, Rise-chan. I will."

"Well then, you better hurry up. I don't think Tanaka-san will like you being late."

"Yeah, see you later, Rise-chan!" Hamuko called as she finished putting her clothes back on. Taking one last look at her underclassman, Hamuko smiled and ran out the door, not wanting to keep Tanaka waiting.

* * *

><p>"Now, I want you to repeat after me, Minato-kun. Placebo!"<p>

"..."

"Wonderful! I just love your skepticism! You got the makings of a business man! Of course, not as good as me, but..."

Hamuko sighed as she heard Tanaka's voice over the door. Despite not listening to the full conversation, Hamuko could already tell Tanaka was explaining something that wasn't entirely high in morals. The girl knocked tentatively a couple times.

"Ah, there she is! Come in, Hamuko!" Tanaka called from within.

"Please excuse me," Hamuko muttered as she entered the CEO's office. Unlike before, a large stack of papers stood at the foot of the desk, waiting to be signed by the president. "Did you call me, Tanaka-san?" the girl asked carefully, wanting to leave the office as soon as possible despite having a social link with him.

"Yes, yes..." Tanaka mused, stroking his thin facial hair as if he was in deep thought. "That's enough for today, Minato-kun. I'll talk to you later."

Despite the man's dismissal, Minato remained rooted to his spot. Without even batting an eyelash, the boy pointed to a piece of paper that was lying on the corner of Tanaka's desk. "When can I expect them?"

"Oh! Err, yes, you see Minato-kun, my financial advisors and I have been talking... An-"

"No," Minato flatly refuted, looking straight into the eyes of the now sweating man. "We had a deal."

Tanaka began to scratch the back of his head. "Yes, but is one year really...?"

"Yes."

Tanaka sighed in resignation. "Alright, you win. We'll deliver your one year's worth of Pocky to you at the end of the week."

_ONE YEAR? _Hamuko shook her head, not believing what the business man had just said. "W-Wait, Tanaka-san, did you say one year's worth of Pocky?"

Annoyed, Tanaka gave a long sigh of frustration. "Yes, one year. Instead of taking cash, Minato-kun has demanded that payment be paid in Pocky."

"Hahaha, you can't be seriously, right Minato-kun?" Hamuko awkwardly laugh as she gave the blue hair a small pat on the back. "I mean, no cash? Pocky?"

Instead of replying, Minato provided his usual small smile and gave his two comrades a lazy salute before taking his leave. Hamuko, who was already somewhat used to Minato's unusual antics, gave the man a sympathetic look.

"Never mind that," Tanaka muttered. The man motioned Hamuko to sit down. "Hamuko."

Cautiously, the student took a seat while giving the president a wary look. "Yes, Tanaka-san?"

"So, how was today? I already asked the staff and Minato-kun, but I want your opinion."

"It was... fun," Hamuko admitted. "It was a new experience for me, but I don't think I was very good at this modeling thing. Still, it was fun posing and hanging out with everyone."

Tanaka, despite giving a small frown, nodded in agreement. "I see. Let me ask you another question: do you think work should be fun?"

Hamuko bit her lip, struggling to answer the question. "..."

"Well?"

"The point of work should be to get something done, but if it's boring, the job won't be done as effectively. Work shouldn't be fun, but should incorporate 'fun' to make the job a lot easier and better," Hamuko finally answered after a moment's thinking.

"I thought you'd say that," Tanaka frowned, turning his chair around to face the other direction. "You see, Hamuko, life isn't as straight-forward as that."

"Huh?"

"Theoretically, yes, the idea of an enjoyable work environment should be in a work office. Studies have only proven this. But ponder this: humans are weak and lazy creatures at the heart. The moment you give them leisure is the moment the work gets half-done."

Hamuko bit her lip to avoid retorting a harsh reply. "But isn't that being too distrustful of your employees?"

Tanaka gave a barking, dry laugh. "That's business for you. Trust me. Actually, don't. Never trust anyone. The only way for you to advance is by your own two feet. Nothing else. That's how I got to where I am today."

"But-"

"Myself." Tanaka quickly cut her off, turning his chair again to face the girl. "Still, I have to say that your opinions are... refreshing." The business man chuckled, reaching for another paper that was next to him. "I admit, I'm interested in continuing business with you. The original contract was a one-time deal, but this one will give you steady business with me. Stick with me: you'll go far."

Hamuko sighed. "I thought you just said not to trust you."

"See? You're already learning," Tanaka gleefully said, pushing the paper to Hamuko to insist on her signing it. "Minato-kun already signed it."

"He what?"

"You heard me. He signed it." Tanaka grinned broadly. "The two of you can learn business from me, and you'll earn money while modeling on the side. Sounds great, huh?"

Hamuko grudgingly nodded, understanding what the man was getting at despite completely disagreeing with his ethics and being. The contract was leering at her, egging her to sign it.

Hamuko signed it.

"Excellent. Feel free to come anytime, but make sure you give me a call or something in advance," Tanaka said, quickly snatching the paper. "Heh, I'll be looking forward to seeing how far you'll go, Hamuko."

"..." Hamuko, despite hating the man and his morals, could only feel her bond with him grow as she heard the familiar glass shattering in the back of mind, signaling their growing relationship.

"Well, I'm a busy man. Ta-ta."

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**6/1/2009**

Suddenly, the lights went out. In the middle, a small switch was flipped on, and a single beam of light shone to the ceiling.

"Welcome to 'Junpei's Believe it, or Don't."

Hamuko giggled at her friend's humorous antics and attempts to appear scary. She had to admit: it was kinda cute.

"It all started yesterday afternoon on a bright and sunny day. I never expected anything so strange or chilling to happen, but it did. My friend, let's call him 'Shu,' came up to me and asked me out to some ramen. I was about to refuse him, having things to do, but there was this gleam in his eye," Junpei said, speaking in a low, yet drawing voice that made Hamuko eagerly lean in to hear more.

Hamuko suddenly felt another source of heat grab of her hand. Turning her head around, Hamuko could see that Yukari had grabbed her hand and was squeezing it rather hard. Smiling, the leader gave her friend a comforting pat on the back.

"As we made our way to the ramen shop, Shu began to tell me his story. He had returned back to school to retrieve a book he had left in class that day; however, as he walked down the hallways of the school, he saw something. It was the girl from 2-E that was found lying on the ground." The flashlight began to move around the room, adding a more eerie effect to Junpei's storytelling.

"Stop being such a drama queen..." Hamuko could hear Yukari mutter as the scared brunette began to squeeze Hamuko's hand tighter. Hamuko could only wince in pain as she continued to listen to Junpei's story.

"Shu called out to her, but the girl never came out. He stood there, in the open, for a couple minutes, waiting, but she never came back. The next day, there she was, lying on the school grounds. What caused her to be there? After minutes of pondering, it hit me: it was the ghost. After the girl went into the school, the ghost appeared and tried to make the student its next victim! Yes, there are many strange things in this world. Believe it, or don't..."

The lights flickered back on.

"Well, what do you think?" Mitsuru turned to Akihiko, whose eyes shined with anticipation.

The boxer gave a wolfish grin. "Sounds interesting. I think it might be worth our time checking it out."

"D-Do we have to?" Yukari interjected, hands slightly trembling. It was obvious that the girl was scared. "I-I mean, it's probably just a stupid ghost story that Stupei here probably made up."

"Aw, is Yuka-tan scared? Isn't that kinda cute?" Junpei teased, pointing a finger at the now glaring brunette.

"F-Fine! I'll investigate this stupid rumor and prove that all this is false," Yukari huffed, already standing up and leaving. "Just you wait, Stupei..."

"Sheesh. Never seen Yuka-tan so unnerved like that before. She must really hate those ghost stories," Junpei mused as he gave his goatee a soft stroke. "Well, what do you think, Hamu-tan?"

Hamuko gave a small giggle. "I think it's really interesting! I mean, what if there really is a ghost or something? Plus, I really like checking out these kinds of things." The red eye girl shifted her chair to face Junpei. "But, is what you said really true?"

Junpei nodded. "Well, I think so. The friend who told me isn't the type to lie about this kind of thing, ya' know? Nothing to gain," Junpei yawned. "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack tonight. See ya guys tomorrow." The boy stood up and left the room.

"Well, Arisato? What about you? Do you think investigating this will be worth our while?" Mitsuru asked, turned to face Minato, who had a distant look on his face.

"Probably. Whether it's actually a ghost or not, weird stuff ishappening ," Minato quickly replied as he continued to stare blankly off into space.

Mitsuru and Akihiko looked at each other and nodded. "It's unanimous then. S.E.E.S. will investigate this ghost story," Mitsuru said while standing up to indicate that the meeting was over. "Meeting adjourned."

"Well then, time to hit the sack," Akihiko yawned, stretching his arms as he stood up. "See ya." With a small wave, the boxer disappeared up the stairs.

"I'd have to concur with Akihiko -it's getting quite late. Good night." Giving her usual curt nod, Mitsuru also headed up the stairs, leaving Minato and Hamuko alone.

"This isn't going to be easy, is it?" Hamuko asked to no one in particular. The small chuckle of Minato came in response.

"Not really, Usami," Minato smirked, getting up from his seat as well. "Good night." The boy disappeared.

Hamuko sighed and buried her head into her arms.. "Well, I guess nothing should go terribly too wrong..."

Later that week, Hamuko would find out how utterly wrong she was.

* * *

><p>"Good evening."<p>

Hamuko awoke with a startle at the sound of a familiar, yet eerie voice. Groaning, the girl slowly picked herself up, already knowing who had just awoken her.

"Hi," Hamuko quietly said, straining to keep her irritation out of her voice. "Do you need something?"

The boy dressed in a prison-like garb chuckled. "Aren't you sweet for remembering me?" The boy hopped onto the edge of her bed and took a seat. "No, I just came to pass a message."

"Message?" Hamuko groggily said, sleep already slowly taking its clutches on her.

"Remember, in one more week, the full moon is here. When it comes, the next ordeal shall come." The boy, already hopping off the bed, began to stretch his arms.

"Ordeal?" Hamuko mused, snapping out of her drowsiness. The boy had come last month and had told her to be wary of the full moon. A week later, the monorail incident happened. Now, the creepy boy had appeared again bearing the same message. This was definitely not a mere coincidence. "I see. The same as last month?"

The boy nodded, grinning widely. "Yes, precisely. I just wanted to let you know. I'll see you later." He disappeared into the shadows.

Hamuko stood up, blankly staring at her wall as she began to analyze her situation. There was now a possibility that these huge Shadows appeared every full moon. If the group knew about this, it could easily take advantage of it and prepare accordingly. Sighing, Hamuko plopped down onto her bed and casted the thought to the far corners of her mind.

"Creepy kid," she muttered, drifting back to a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Gekkoukan High School, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**6/2/2009**

Hamuko's stomach dropped as she compared the two pieces of paper. The big, red number on top of her paper was significantly lower than the one she was comparing it to. "No... This can't be happening!"

"Well then, Usami, looks like we have a date after school today." Cobalt eyes laughed in amusement. "Just so you know, I eat a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

**6/6/2009**

Hamuko gulped as she nervously took a step back. Two thugs were approaching, eyes filled with rage.

"Hey, Goatee, I feel sorry for ya. That bitch must be a total pain in the ass, HUH?" The one nearest to them yelled, punching Junpei's stomach.

"URG!" Junpei gasped, as he fell on his knees grasping where the thug had hit him. "Shi-"

"Junpei-kun!" Hamuko shouted, rushing over to make sure that her friend was okay. "You..." Hamuko glared at the man who had hit her friend.

"Huh? You got something to say, bitch? I'm not usually one to hit pretty girls like you, but..." The thug began winding his fist back.

Hamuko hissed in response, standing back up to look at the man in the eye. "Bring it."

"Oh? Aren't you rather brave? Hey, Tai, after we're done with her, we should take some pictures and post them on the internet," a woman behind them laughed, already taking a camera out.

The man gave shark-like grin. "Sounds good to me. Hey, guys! Let me deal with this one here!" Rough hands began to reach for Hamuko, who was already backing up. Sweat dripped down Hamuko's temples. She knew where this was going. Before he could touch Hamuko, however, a fist connected with his jaw and sent the thug flying.

"M-Minato-kun!" Hamuko exclaimed

"Don't touch her." Cold cobalt eyes glared at the thugs as Minato lowered a protective arm in front of Hamuko.

"T-Thanks," Hamuko stammered, unable to believe the situation. Who knew Minato had the courage to raise his fists at a group of delinquents?

"Oi." The thug's friends began to circle Minato, now ignoring Hamuko, Yukari, and Junpei. "Pretty boy, you messed with Tai. You have guts, I give you that." The thug's friend growled, bringing up his fists. "But, now you're 'bout to get your ass kicke-"

"That's enough." A familiar voice rang out in the crisp night. Hamuko turned her head to find another person approaching the circle. Wasn't that the guy who visited Akihiko at the hospital? "Those kids were being too nosy for their own good. They didn't know what they were doing. I'll make sure they leave, got it?"

"Huh? You friends with these brats, Shinjiro? " The man who was previously threatening Minato began to walk towards Shinjiro. "Sorry, but this asshole took out Tai."

Shinjiro narrowed his eyes. "I can see that. I'll make sure that he's dealt with. Can I take them now?"

"Sure... After I beat the crap out of you! The punk shouted, charging at Shinjiro. Shinjiro, instead of taking his hands out of his pockets, merely sighed and kicked the oncoming delinquent in the stomach. "URG!"

"Are you done?" Shinjiro asked in a bored tone.

"Screw you," the punk wheezed, unable to get back up. "I thought you were one of us..."

"Tch, when did I ever say that?" Shinjiro grunted. The burly teen glared at the rest of delinquents. "Can we go now?"

"Y-You better watch your back, asshole!" the punk groaned as a friend came over to give him support. "Tai and I will definitely get you back!" Quickly, the group of punks disappeared.

A thick tension filled the air as Shinjiro turned over to face his underclassmen. "YOU IDIOTS! What were you thinking, coming out here?" Hamuko felt her body shake a little as Shinjiro's previously calm voice escalated into a roar. The angered senpai looked at Minato. "And you! Just what the hell were you thinking when you punched that guy, huh? Do you realize what could have happened?"

Hamuko flinched as Shinjiro proceeded to yell at Minato for a minute. To his credit, Minato stood his ground, looking at Shinjiro straight in the eye.

"Tch, I don't have time for this," Shinjiro muttered, finally tired of reprimanding Minato. "Scram and never come back."

"T-Thank you, Shinjiro-senpai!" Hamuko managed to squeak as she bowed her head in gratitude.

"Tch, whatever. Just don't come back. Ever," Shinjiro warned, beginning to walk away.

"Wait! Can we ask you something?" Yukari called, running up to grab Shinjiro by the shoulders.

"About the ghost story?" Shinjiro wearily asked.

"Huh? How did you..."

Shinjiro sighed and motioned the group to sit down. "Just some stupid rumor I heard, but apparently those girls who ended up in the hospital were bullying some girl named Fuuka."

"Wait, you mean Fuuka Yamagishi?" Junpei's slightly weak voice asked. Hamuko raised an eyebrow. "She's been gone for a week for being sick, right?"

"She's not sick: she's missing. Hasn't been home in 'bout a week. Rumor has it that she's dead, killed off by God knows what." Shinjiro narrowed his eyes. "They haven't told you about this at school?"

Hamuko shook her head. "No, everyone just thinks that Fuuka Yamagishi is sick."

Shinjiro scoffed. "Well, you're better off asking Fuuka's homeroom teacher than me. He probably knows the details."

"That would be Mr. Ekoda," Minato quickly said, speaking for the first time since the thugs left. "He knows something."

Yukari nodded in agreement. "Yeah... I think we should all visit Mr. Ekoda sometime this week..." The brunette sighed in exhaustion. "So much for this ghost story." The group sat in silence, digesting the information Shinjiro had provided them.

"I get it," Shinjiro muttered, breaking the silence. "Aki, you just can't let go, can you?" Shinjiro looked up to see three very bewildered looking teenagers. "Ah, it's nothing." Shinjiro dusted off his pants and stood up. "That's all I know. Happy?"

"Y-Yes! Thank you very much!" Junpei and Yukari stuttered, bowing their heads. Yukari and Minato quickly followed suit and muttered their own thanks.

"Tch." With that, Shinjiro walked off, disappearing into the night.

The group fell into an awkward silence as soon as Shinjiro left.

Silently, the four picked themselves up and began to walk home. It wasn't until something dawned upon Hamuko did the awkward silence break.

"Hey, Yukari-chan."

"...Yeah?"

"That Shinjiro-senpai... He was kinda cute, wasn't he?"

"Huh... Now that you mention it..."

* * *

><p><strong>Student Council Room, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**6/8/2009**

"Wait, run that by me one more time. You want what?" Hamuko asked incredulously, making sure that her hearing wasn't impaired as she leaned in closer.

"We're going to sneak into the school at night and wait for the Dark Hour," Akihiko explained, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. "Sounds simple, right?"

Hamuko paused before speaking, seeing where her upperclassmen were getting at. Despite it being a somewhat presentable idea, the thought of entering Tartarus through rather unorthodox means frightened her. "Isn't that a little bit too dangerous?"

Akihiko smirked. "It might be, but I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle," the boxer said, punching his right fist into his left one.

"Akihiko, what have I said about this not being a game?" Mitsuru sighed. The red haired girl cleared her throat before speaking. "The point is, with this method, we'llhopefully end up in the general area Yamagishi did."

"W-Wait!" Yukari interjected. Mitsuru, sighing, turned her attention to the brunette. "It's been ten days! I don't think anybody could survive for that long in there."

"She's right..." Junpei muttered, stroking his goatee in deep thought. "I mean, even I can barely stay in there for an hour. You think a normal girl could stay in there for ten days straight?"

"Just because ten days have passed here doesn't mean that ten days have passed in Tartarus," Minato quietly said. Hamuko, raising an eyebrow, focused her onto her blue haired friend. "Tartarus only appears for an hour every day."

Junpei snapped in his fingers. "Oh, I get it! It's just like that manga I read the other day where this city appears once every decade and the inhabitants don't age!"

Hamuko giggled. "Err, I don't think that's exactly it."

"Meh, details." Junpei waved his hand in dismissal. "Anyways, how are we going to get into the school tonight?"

Mitsuru nodded. "Yes, that also poses a problem. The Chairman has announced that he will not be able to come to the dorms tonight, meaning he won't be able to give us a key to the school."

"Hmm, maybe I can bribe a guard to let us in?" Akihiko offered. The boxer, after a quick moment, shook his head. "Though I might need some money... Kinda spent all my money on ramen this week..."

"You're such a fatty, Akihiko-senpai," Hamuko teased, poking a finger at his stomach. The boxer only rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh? And what about you, Usami? I'm sure your money is well kept?" Hamuko, without even turning around, could tell whose teasing voice it was. She blushed.

"S-Shut up, Minato-kun!" Hamuko muttered, memories of paying for Minato's meal flashing in her mind. Who knew that the skinny blue hair could eat ten thousand yen's worth of food?

"I told you that agreeing to that bet wasn't the best of ideas," Yukari sighed. At this point, Hamuko could only put her head down in embarrassment in order to hide her tomato red face.

Mitsuru cleared her throat again. "As you can see, bribery is clearly out of the option. Any other ideas?"

"Nah, leave it to me, Mitsuru-sempai. The Junster has got this in the bag," Junpei said with a cocky grin. "Just make sure you guys get here on time tonight..."

* * *

><p>Perhaps Hamuko had watched too many animes and movies, but when the Junpei had announced an "awesome" way of sneaking into the school at night, images of high-tech devices and elaborate climbing routes flashed in her head. To say the very least, Hamuko was slightly disappointed to find out what Junpei's method of breaking into the school was.<p>

"Wait, is that really it? Did you just leave a door open?" Hamuko asked Junpei, giving him a rather disheartened look. "The way you described it, I thought we were going to sneak into the school in a, you know, flashy way?"

Junpei scoffed. "Heck no. You think I'm the type of guy to go through all that lame trouble of planning out something that complicated? No way." The boy sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I rather take the easy way out, thank you very much."

"Don't complain, Usami. At least he got us in," Minato said, closing the door behind him.

Hamuko stuck her tongue out at Minato, to which he responded with his usual smirk.

"A simple, yet efficient way of getting in... Although I am now somewhat concerned knowing how easy it is to enter the school at night, I must congratulate you, Iori. Tres bien!" Mitsuru smiled at Junpei before walking away.

"Oui. Good job. Let's go," Akihiko said, following Mitsuru into the dark school and leaving three very confused underclassmen looking at each other.

"'Oui?"

"' Tres bien?"

"Wha...?"

"..."

"Lousy seniors and their lousy French..." Junpei and Hamuko muttered at the same time.

* * *

><p>Blistering pain shot throughout her body as Hamuko landed on the cold, solid floor of Tartarus. Seconds ago, Hamuko had her feet firmly planted on her school floor. Now her face was firmly planted on Tartarus's floor. Not exactly the best start for this operation.<p>

"Ow..." Hamuko moaned, slowly picking her aching body off the floor. "Mitsuru-senpai, do you read me?"

"H... H... Hello? A... Yo-... The-... Usa-..." Mitsuru's usually articulate voice, distorted by heavy static, called out. "Ca-... Yo-..." Seconds later, the weak link between Mitsuru and Hamuko was completely severed.

"Crap."

Hamuko nervously surveyed her surroundings. The usually sickly green walls that Hamuko was so accustomed to exploring were replaced by a new hue of purple. The once narrow corridors of Tartarus had expanded into wider hallways, giving Hamuko more space to swing her naginata. Physical appearances aside, the room also gave a darker, more evil presence than the previous section. From her past experience in the Shadow-hunting business, more evil usually equaled stronger enemies. Combined with the fact that she was separated from the other members... Hamuko gripped her naginata tighter.

"Hello? Anybody out there? Akihiko-senpai? Junpei-kun? Minato-kun?" Hamuko anxiously called out. The red eyed girl began to slowly walk forward, eyes darting left and right. Hamuko sighed. Looks like she was the only one here.

"Hello."

"WWHHAA!" Hamuko shrieked, tumbling several steps back to land on her butt. "H-How are you here?" Her naginata landed right next to her with a discordant sound.

The prison-garbed boy gave a small giggle. "Silly... I'm always with you, remember?" He smiled widely as he took a step closer to the nervous girl.

"O-Oh yeah." Hamuko stammered, not remembering the fact at all. "Um, do you know where my friends are?"

"Yes, they're further up the tower. If you hurry, you might be able to catch up to them."

The heavy knot in Hamuko's stomach loosened a little. "I see. Well, thanks for the information." Hamuko stood back up and picked up her naginata. "Uh, I'm going to hurry now. It's not exactly safe here."

The boy nodded in agreement. "Yes. Do be careful: the Shadows here seem to be much stronger. He gave a small cough. "And try to save the girl."

"The girl... You mean Fuuka Yamagishi?"

"Yes. You'll be needing her very soon. Well then, it's time for me to go. I wouldn't want to keep your friends waiting." The boy's grin grew. "Bye..." As quickly as he appeared, the boy stepped into the shadows and disappeared, leaving Hamuko alone in the corridor.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse than this," she muttered to herself. Here she was, alone and trapped in the dangerous hallways of Tartarus. Fortunately for Hamuko, the heavens decided to smile upon her: before taking three steps, she was instantly surrounded by several Shadows.

Damn Murphy's Law.

* * *

><p>Hamuko, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, dove face first into the hard floor of Tartarus. Where she previously stood, a giant ball of flames erupted.<p>

"Angel!" Hamuko shouted, quickly forcing herself off the floor as she pressed the cool metal of her Evoker into her temples and pulled the trigger. At the sound of glass shattering, a divine figure materialized itself onto the plane and raised its arms high in the air. Instantly, a strong gusts of winds blew through the corridors, inflicting several cuts onto the Shadow that stood in Hamuko's way. Unfortunately for Hamuko, "cuts" did not suffice when extermination of the newer type of Shadows she faced.

"Dammit," she cursed, once again diving to the side to avoid being burnt into cinders. Hamuko, deciding that spells weren't the answer, began running at the Shadow with her naginata. Unfortunately for her, the Phantom Mage she was charging at had already finished charging its spell. Before the girl could even swing her weapon, a torrent of flames was sent at Hamuko.

Different scenarios quickly flashed in Hamuko's mind; each time the girl mentally found herself being lit on fire. She didn't have enough time to cast a Tarukaja spell, and there wasn't even enough room to maneuver herself to avoid the ball of flames: only one answer remained. Putting her Evoker back in its holster, Hamuko crossed her arms out in front of her and closed her eyes. Soon, a hot, scorching pain shot throughout Hamuko's arms as the girl could only stifle a scream that was beginning to erupt in her throat. Although Hamuko had the unfortunate experience of getting hit by an Agi spell from time to time, the pain she felt now was unlike any other. Already, Hamuko could feel her arms giving way as the fire began to slowly consume her. Once the seemingly-infinte inferno stopped, Hamuko dropped to the floor, barely conscious. Her naginata fell the floor in a resonating clatter.

"P-P-Pixie!" Hamuko cried out, voice extremely hoarse from the pressure she was under. Seconds later, Hamuko's body was enveloped in a soothing, green light that instantly alleviated the pain. Despite the immense relief Hamuko felt throughout her body, her instincts kicked back in when another Agi spell was sent at her. Hamuko, although able to roll out of the way in time, found herself vulnerable once again to the Shadow, who was already casting another spell. "Crap, can't dodge this one..."

"ORPHEUS!" Out of nowhere, the master of strings came flying at the Phantom Mage swinging its giant lyre. A satisfying sound echoed throughout the halls of Tartarus as the Shadow crashed into the wall and dissipated into darkness. Hamuko felt a hand steadily lifting her up. "Usami, are you okay?"

"No I think I'm fine," Hamuko said, turning her head to face her savior in the eyes. Never in her life had Hamuko been this glad to see Minato. The calm eyes of Minato looked at Hamuko with concern. After deeming that she was fine, Minato allowed Hamuko to support herself.

"Here," Minato muttered, pulling out a small white vial out of his pocket. Smiling, Hamuko graciously accepted the vial and began applying the white powder inside over her wounds. Although the medicine did not provide the same aid her Dia spell had, Hamuko let out a long sigh of relief.

"Thanks for everything, Minato-kun. You really saved me."

The blue haired boy let out a small smile. "It was nothing. I couldn't really leave you alone like that."

"Yeah, that would have been bad," Hamuko giggled. "It's just a shame that you can't summon a Persona that could cast healing spells... I need to really stop relying on my Personas so much..."

Minato's body stiffened slightly (something that did not escape Hamuko's eyes) before he let out a small smirk. "You're right... It IS a shame that I can't use a Dia spell."

"Mmm, it would be really useful..." Hamuko absentmindedly muttered, fiddling with the headphones that were dangling from around her neck. She shook her head. "Whatever, that's beside the point. Did you see anyone coming up here?"

"No, I was hoping that you did," Minato said, allowing Hamuko let out a small sigh before continuing. "It shouldn't matter. As long as we go up, I'm sure we'll end up meeting Junpei or Akihiko-senpai."

"Yeah, I bet you're right," Hamuko smiled, picking up her naginata off the floor. She began to happily walk down the halls of Tartarus, glad to have found company in the form of Minato Arisato.

"Usami."

"Hmm?"

"I don't mean to interrupt your sudden good mood, but I'm afraid you're walking down the way we both just came from."

* * *

><p>"Junpei-kun! Akihiko-kun!" Hamuko cheerfully called out before breaking into a full-on sprint towards the duo.<p>

"Yo, Hamu-tan! You look well! You didn't miss ol' Junpei here TOO much, right?" Junpei joked as he gave the girl a wide banana grin.

"You don't even know..." Hamuko muttered, shivering at the dark memories of her running down the dark passages of Tartarus while dodging attacks that seemed to come from every direction. Junpei responded by giving his usual barking laugh.

Akihiko only gave a quick gaze at Hamuko before smiling. "Well, I'm glad to see that both of you are safe. It's been one hell of a ride climbing up here... Remind Mitsuru that entering Tartarus like this wasn't the greatest plans we've ever come up with."

"You mean YOUR idea, senpai," Hamuko giggled, to which the boxer grunted in response.

"Yeah, well. I k-"

"H-Hello?" A deathly, low voice sent chills down Hamuko's spine. Whirling around towards the sound of the voice, Hamuko soon came face to face with a pale girl with short green hair. "Ah..!"

"You're Fuuka Yamagishi, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Y-Yes."

"Wow, you're Fuuka-chan, huh? Man, you're cute! I'm Junpei Iori, an-" Junpei began before a hand was quickly placed over his mouth.

"Now's not the time, Junpei-kun. We're still kinda in the middle of Tartarus," Hamuko whispered, giving a smile of amusement at her friend's introduction. "You can talk to Fuuka-chan all you want later."

The boisterous teen gave a small shrug. "Yeah, you're right. Wouldn't be pretty if we were suddenly attacked in a middle of a conversation or somethin'."

"Um, did you say attacked?" Fuuka asked in a curious voice. "You mean by those monsters?"

"Yeah, that's right, you've been here a while, haven't ya? Wait..." Junpei began stroking his goatee. "How are you safe? This place is infested with Shadows, but you're completely unscratched."

Fuuka gave a nervous laugh and scratched the tip of her ear. "I really don't know. Um, I guess the only way to describe it is that I know where everything is."

At her answer, the group fell in silence. Hamuko could only gawk at the green haired girl, who was now blushing at the sudden stares she was receiving. "Wow..."

"..." Without uttering a word, Akihiko walked up to Fuuka and pulled out an Evoker from his pocket. "Here."

"I-Is this a gun? Why are you...?"

"Trust me, it's not a gun. It's more like a... good luck charm. Just hold onto it," Akihiko said, thrusting the gun at Fuuka. Fuuka, giving a nervous look, took the gun from Akihiko's hands. "Alright, now that's out of the way, let's get the hell out already... Oh, I'm Akihiko by the way."

"I'm Junpei Iori!"

"I'm Hamuko Usami. Nice to meet you, Fuuka-chan."

"..."

"This is Minato the Jerk," Hamuko giggled, giving the blue hair a small poke in the cheeks. Minato grunted in response before glaring at Hamuko as she yanked his headphones from his ears. "C'mon, Minato-kun, say 'hi'!"

"Hi, I'm Minato Arisato, and every day, I'm forced to deal with this annoying thing clinging onto me."

"Minato-kunn!" Hamuko playfully drawled, once again poking Minato in the cheek.

"Go away," Minato stated, forcibly reclaiming his headphones from Hamuko's clutches.

"As you can see, Minato-kun has a physical dependency for his headphones... This one time I stole them from him while he was asleep... You should have seen him!"

"Oh yeah! I remember that, Hamu-tan! Man, I haven't seen Minato looked so worried in his life!" Junpei said, giving Hamuko a proud slap on the back.

Akihiko, despite the situation on hand, couldn't help but ask. "So what happened?"

"Well... Let's just say that Minato-kun is a LOT stronger than he looks... I think it was a total of three desks he flipped over? Maybe five? Anyways, when Mr. Ekoda came in and asked what was going on, Minato ended up throwing a chair at him without realizing it."

"Wait, was that the reason why Mr. Ekoda was absent the next day?" Fuuka asked in astonishment. "I thought he fell ill!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's what he told everyone. I mean, who would want to tell anyone that they couldn't come to work because a student had accidently thrown a chair at them? Anyways, I-" Hamuko, before she could finish, felt a strong hand being placed over her mouth.

"Usami..." Minato growled, a tint of red appearing on his face as Akihiko and Junpei burst out into roars of laughter. Fuuka, despite her best efforts, couldn't stifle her giggles as she quickly turned around so that Minato wouldn't be able to see the small smile on her face. Unable to handle the embarrassment, Minato marched down the hall in search of an access point.

"Minato-kun, it's dangerous to wander off by yourself!" Hamuko called out in a teasing voice.

Not responding, Minato quickly disappeared around the turn of a corner. Despite the rather thick wall that separated him from the group, Hamuko could make out the raging ball of inferno that was beginning to form. Seconds a later, a crimson flash sparked, and the shrieks of a Shadow echoed throughout the halls as it was engulfed in the mass ball of flames.

"Wow. Remind me not to piss off Minato again," Akihiko said, letting out a low whistle.

"Seriously."

* * *

><p>Hamuko felt her sweat drip down her chin as sheswung her naginata at the giant, pot-bellied Shadow. Instead of her blade sinking into the skin of the Shadow (which Mitsuru had called the Emperor), however, her naginata merely bounced off as if it were made out of steel. A small amount of pain shot through her arm as the recoil from her blade bouncing off took its toll.<p>

"Akihiko-senpai, physical attacks aren't working on this one!" Hamuko called out just as the boxer was about to punch the fat Shadow in the stomach.

"Dammit, are you seriously?" Akihiko growled, jumping backwards in order to avoid being smashed by the Emperor. Coincidentally, this was not the only Shadow in the room. On the other side was Junpei and Minato, who were dealing with another rather large Shadow called the Empress. Hamuko could only pray that those two were faring better than Akihiko and her at the moment.

"Crap, crap, CRAP!" Hamuko muttered she and Akihiko barely managed to avoid getting hit once again. "GARU!" The familiar sound of glass shattering rung as she pulled the trigger of her Evoker to summon Angel. The Persona, raising its arms, sent several gusts of wind at the Emperor. To her utter amazement, the Emperor fell over, writhing in pain. "Akihiki-senpai!"

"I'm on it!" Akihiko yelled, pulling out his Evoker and pointing it to his temples. "This isn't really my style, but I guess it works. ZIO!" A bolt of lightning came streaking down at the Emperor, followed by a large booming sound that made Hamuko want to cover her ears. The Emperor, after being struck, toppled over again as it gave a great roar of pain.

Hamuko gave a large sigh of relief -the Shadow was going to be easier than she had initially thought. Junpei's loud shouts of triumph did not escape Hamuko's sharp ears. A few more minutes and the horrible night was going to be over.

"F-F-Fuu... Fuuka..." A weak, small voice called out from the entrance of Tartarus. Hamuko spun her head towards the sound of the voice. At the giant doors was Natsuki, one of the girls that had been bullying Fuuka the past few weeks. A single tear dripped down the brown hair's face. "Fuuka..."

"Moriyama-san? How are you...?"

"Fuuka, I just want to say..." Before Natsuki could finish her sentence, the Emperor swung its blade at the brown haired girl.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's too dangerous!" Akihiko shouted, barely summoning his Persona in the nick of time in order to block the incoming sword. "Yukari, get the girl out of here. Take her to the dorms or something!"

"R-Right!" the brunette yelled, quickly standing up. Unfortunately, before Yukari could even begin to make her way to Natsuki, the Emperor focused its attention on the archer. Before she could even realize what was happening, Yukari found herself being hit by a giant fist.

Hamuko could only watch with her eyes wide open as she heard the sickening sound of bones cracking come from Yukari. The force of the blow threw the archer across the room and against the walls of Tartarus. Hamuko, not caring that her following actions would make herself vulnerable, darted across the floor of the room to attend to her friend.

"Dia...! Dia...! Dammit! Dia!" Hamuko cried out, summoning Pixie multiple times to no avail. Despite casting the healing spell multiple times, Hamuko found her friend's eyes not opening. The red eyed girl, gasping, dropped her Evoker and placed her index and middle finger at the side of Yukari's neck. A very faint pulse responded much to Hamuko's relief. "Mitsuru-senpai, can you take care of Yukari-chan?"

"Roger that," Mitsuru confirmed, rushing over to make sure that the brunette was brought to safety. "How's Takeba holding?"

"I felt a pulse, but it's very weak." Hamuko closed her eyes before reaching into her pocket. Her fingers met only one item: her last vial of medicine. "Senpai." The girl held out her last medicine vial to the red haired senior.

Mitsuru gave a nod before taking the vial from Hamuko's hands. "Don't worry about Takeba, I'll make sure she'll be fine," she reassured.

"Thank you, Mitsuru-senpai," Hamuko smiled before turning around. The small smile that was on Hamuko's face instantly disappeared. Prior to the sudden entrance of Natsuki, Hamuko, Akihiko, Junpei, and Minato had formed a circle around the two giant Shadows. Now the circle was broken, and the Emperor and Empress had gained dominance over the tower floor. Without giving the three teens that were fighting any rest, the two Shadows attacked in perfect synchronization. As soon as the Emperor had finished swinging its blade, the Empress would follow immediately with a spell. Needless to say, even Minato was forced to resort to merely dodging the blows that were streaming from the Shadows. Hamuko picked up her Evoker and calmly placed it on her temples. "ANGEL!"

Not surprisingly, the surprise attack did not do much to the Shadows; in contrast, the spell seemed to have only made it angrier. Fortunately, the attack had managed to throw the Emperor and Empress off their synch. Instead of swinging its blade, the Shadow turned around and glared at the auburn haired girl, giving Minato enough time to recover.

"ORPHEUS!" Minato's Persona swung its signature lyre at the Empress, resulting in the pot-bellied Shadow to kneel down in pain. This gave Akihiko and Junpei the time to quickly reposition themselves as well.

"Nice one, Hamu-tan!" Junpei cheerfully cheered as he swung his giant katana at the Empress. The blade slashed cleanly through the Shadow, causing the Empress to give out a loud, shrill shriek.

"Good job, Hamuko," Akihiko called out, following through with Junpei's attack with a strong hook. Hamuko smiled at the sudden turn of events -now the situation was in their favor.

"Everyone, don't let up!" Hamuko yelled, drawing her naginata out. Although Hamuko preferred cycling through the various Personas she had at her disposals, now was not the time. Dashing forward, the auburn hair girl furiously slashed her weapon at the kneeling Empress. "Minato-kun! Your turn!"

The blue hair, giving a silent nod, rushed forward with his blade poised to strike. Hamuko gave a small sigh of relief -after this, only one Shadow remained.

"KYYAAA!"

"M-Moriyama-san?" Fuuka voiced echoed in the air. To make matters worse, the sudden panic had caused Minato to stop in his middle of his attack, allowing the Empress time to jump back on its feet.

"Fuuka-chan, what's wron... Crap," Hamuko cursed under her breath. How could she be so stupid? On the other side of the room was the Emperor pointing its sword at the now cowering Natsuki. The girl was desperately trying to scramble away from the looming threat.

"Hamu-tan! Something's wrong with the fat woman! She's all green now!" Junpei called out, diverting Hamuko's attention to the Empress. Indeed, the Shadow was now floating in the air, surrounded by a sickly green aura the resembled the color of the walls of Tartarus. As quick as it came, the aura disappeared and the Empress landed on its feet.

Hamuko shook her head. Whatever that was, now was not the time to focus on that -saving Natsuki was the main priority. "Junpei-kun, distract the Empress with Akihiko-senpai. Minato-kun and I will go save Natsuki-chan."

"Got it," Junpei said. Picking up his blade, the boy charged straight at the Empress swinging his katana. To Hamuko's surprise, the blade bounced off the Shadow's skin, akin to what had happened with the Emperor and her several minutes ago. Had the green light made the Empress impervious to both physical and magical attacks? This was not good.

"Junpei-kun, just try to keep it at bay while we go help!"

"CLEAVE! Didn't work, huh? Dammit... Got it, Hamu-tan, "Junpei growled, barely avoiding a Garu spell directed towards him. "Just be sure to hurry back."

Nodding, Hamuko gave a look at Minato who gave a nod of his own. The two sprinted across the room to where Natsuki was now backed into a corner with Fuuka, who was holding the shaking girl's arm. Blood dripped down Fuuka's temples.

"Fuuka-chan!" Hamuko called out, gaining the attention of the Emperor as well. Giving a snarl, the Emperor swung its sword at the duo. "Crap, can't help them like this... Got any ideas, Minato-kun?"

The blue haired boy shook his head. "Just try not to die."

"Is that a bet I hear?" Hamuko couldn't help but ask despite the situation.

"Hardly," Minato scoffed, leaping out of the way as the Emperor's blade came crashing down. Where Minato formerly stood, a mini crater appeared. "Usami, get the two out of here. I'll distract this Shadow."

"I'm trying," Hamuko growled in frustration as the Emperor's blade blocked her path to the two once again. "GARU!"

Once again, the winds did little to the Emperor except to aggravate it even more. The Shadow turned its head towards Hamuko, eyes bloodshot red. Giving a large roar, the Emperor began to float in the air. A pale green light began to surround it before quickly disappearing.

"What is that?" Hamuko muttered, pulling out her Evoker. "Eurydice!" Her signature Persona materialized and raised her arms, summoning a torrent of flames at the Emperor. Unlike before, however, the flames merely bounced off the large Shadow. The girl stared in disbelief. "H-How?"

"Usami, focus!" Minato said, jumping in to push the girl out of way. Seconds later, another crater appeared where she stood. The girl shot her savior a grateful look.

"Thanks, Minato-kun!"

"Never mind that, protect Ya-" Before the blue haired boy could finish, a flying object hit him squarely in the chest. It took Hamuko a second to realize that the object that had collided with Minato was Junpei.

"J-J-JUNPEI-KUN! MINATO-KUN!" Hamuko shouted, running over to the two in order to provide medical care. The girl grabbed Junpei by the shoulders, only to feel a wet, dripping sensation run down the palms of her hands. Blood. Hamuko ran her right hand up her friend's body. More blood. Hamuko set her friend down, fists clenched in utter frustration and horror. "Junpei-kun..."

"Shi-!" On the far side of the room, the Empress swung its staff, hitting the boxer cleanly across the face. Just like Junpei, Akihiko was sent flying across the room to where Hamuko was kneeling over her fallen friend. Fortunately, the senior managed to get back onto his feet. "Dammit. Hamuko, do you have any medicine left?" he asked, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth with his sleeves.

Hamuko shook her head. "No, I gave the last one to Mitsuru-senpai to use on Yukari-chan..."

Akihiko growled as he punched the wall in anger. "Dammit, if only Yukari was here... Can you cast a Dia spell on all of us then?"

Hamuko closed her eyes, mentally calculated the amount of times she could potentially summon her Personas. "No, I can cast a couple more, but not enough for all of us."

"Tch, just our luck. For now, try casting a couple on Junpei and the-"

"WATCH OUT!"

Before Hamuko could blink, a sharp pain flooded her entire left side. It didn't take even a second for her right side to feel as if it her on fire. The girl could barely make out Minato's silhouette rushing over to her before she completely blanked out.

* * *

><p>"W-Where am I? Am I dead?" Hamuko asked as she opened her eyes. A familiar velvet background greeted her, much to Hamuko's relief.<p>

"I'm afraid not, Hamuko-sama," the voice of Igor called out as the old man appeared from the darkness of the shadows. The servant of the Velvet Room gave a long cackle before taking his seat in front of Hamuko. "Although you are quite on the brink."

Hamuko grimaced, recalling the seconds before she blanked out. "That was pretty bad," she muttered, right hand instinctively clutching her left arm. "Wait, if I'm not dead, why am I here?"

"That is because of what we are about to tell you, Hamuko-sama. Theo, if you please..."

The other servant of the room walked forward, giving Hamuko his courteous smile and bow. A silver briefcase lay beside him. "Please to meet you again, Hamuko-sama."

Hamuko returned the smile, waving at the man whom had been assisting her in Persona fusion in her entire journey. "Nice to see you too, Theo-san."

Theo nodded his head before reaching for the large, silver briefcase that was next to him. "If you recall, Personas are like symbols of your bonds with other people that will protect you upon your call."

Hamuko nodded. "Yeah, something like that," Hamuko replied, hoping that Theo wouldn't launch into a massive lecture. "But...?"

Theo gave a small chuckle. "Personas are indeed strong by themselves, but like bonds, Personas are even stronger when working together."

"Wait, working together? They can do that?"

"Yes. We call that a fusion spell. When certain Persona are brought together, they can create an entirely new skill that will hopefully change the tide of battle to your favor. We call these new skills fusion spells."

Hamuko nodded, slowly taking in the new information. "So only certain Personas then? This won't work for every Persona?"

Igor and Theo both nodded. "We do not know why only certain Persona are able to do this: only that they are able to," Igor explained. "Now, normally we, the residents of the Velvet Room, are not able to help you, but Theo has persuaded me to lend you a small hand. Consider it a reward for your excellent work, Hamuko-sama." The old man placed his hand over Hamuko's head. Instantly, a wave of knowledge flashed in her mind.

Hamuko gave the blond man a smile, to which he returned with a small nod of his head. "Thank you, Igor, Theo." The girl picked herself up and began making her way for the Velvet Door.

The old resident gave another cackle. "Nonsense. In all honesty, I am quite interested in the development of the matter. I only wish you the best of luck, Hamuko-sama..."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Usami, are you okay? Usami!"<p>

"Hello-Kitty-kun? Mmm... Morning..." Hamuko groggily called out. Suddenly, Hamuko felt the arms that were around her disappear, followed by the sound of her body hitting the cold hard floor of Tartarus. "Ow..."

"I'm glad to see you back among the living, Usami," Minato flatly said, turning around so that Hamuko couldn't see his face. Out of the corner of her eyes, Hamuko could make out Junpei and Akihiko distracting the Emperor and Empress. Unfortunately, the two could only dodge the onslaught of attacks from the giant Shadows. "Can you fight?"

"Yeah, I can," Hamuko nodded, slowly picking her body up before another wave of pain shot throughout her body. Fortunately, Minato was there to catch her. "Heh, guess I'm not."

Minato shook his head. "Obviously." The boy steadily lowered Hamuko to the floor. "Just stay here and try to recover your energy." Minato began walking away.

"Wait!" Minato turned around and gave the girl a curious look.

"Um..." Hamuko bit her lip, recalling the set of instructions she had received from Igor. She didn't like them one bit. "Hold my hands right now!"

"..." The look Minato gave was a mixture of surprise, annoyance, and horror.

Hamuko gave a long moan that was not because of the throbbing pain in her arm. "No, wait, I meant to sa-"

"Usami, is now really the time for this?" Minato asked, eyes blandly staring at the now stuttering girl. Hamuko noticed that the blue haired boy was slowly inching further away from her.

"No! It's not like that," Hamuko exclaimed, red painted brightly on her cheeks.

"..."

"No! I mean... Arh I give up," Hamuko growled in frustration, motioning Minato to come over. The blue haired boy cautiously obeyed as he slowly made his way over. The girl stuck out her hand. "Just trust me,"

Nodding, Minato took Hamuko's hand and laced their fingers together. Hamuko felt her face heat up for a brief moment. His hand was warm.

"Just summon your Persona when I give the cue," Hamuko muttered, unable to look at the boy who was holding her hand.

More pained shouts sounded across the room -Hamuko could only guess that the voice belonged to Junpei as she heard some rather colorful words that would make even a sailor blush.

Hamuko shook her head. "Ready?"

He nodded.

"APSARAS!"

"ORPHEUS!"

Closing her eyes, Hamuko pulled the trigger of her Evoker. The sound of two guns going off echoed throughout the room as Hamuko felt her mind being emptied for a brief moment. The usual adrenaline rush that Hamuko felt whenever summoning a Persona was not present; instead, a more calming effect took its place. At the same time, Hamuko felt another presence slowly merging with her mind: a strong, calm, and sturdy one. Strangely, the second presence didn't faze her all that much. Smiling, Hamuko opened her eyes, uttering the only word that was left in her blank mind.

"CADENZA!"

A brilliant light appeared in the center of the room that made Hamuko want to cover her eyes. Slowly, the light rose to the ceiling and began circling around the room. With each passing turn, sparkles dropped onto everyone in the room. Hamuko could only watch in daze as she felt each sparkle that hit her heal her wounds. The phenomenon was not exclusive to her; one by one, each of her friends slowly got up, healed by the fusion spell she and Minato just cast.

"W-What wasthat...?"

"Did Hamu-tan and Minato really do that...?"

Hamuko simply stood there, still dazzled by the events that had just happened. Fusion spells, huh?

"NO!"

Hamuko's moment of amazement was shattered at the sound of a familiar shriek. During the time Hamuko and Minato castthe fusion spell, the two pot-bellied Shadows had once again made their over to where Fuuka and Natsuki were. Only this time, Fuuka firmly stood her ground, eyes glaring at the looming threats.

"I won't let you hurt my friend anymore!" Fuuka shouted, pulling out the Evoker Akihiko had given her earlier. Hamuko drew her breath in. This was the moment.

Glass shattered, and within seconds, a woman with a glass sphere instead of legs appeared. Inside the glass sphere stood Fuuka, eyes calmly staring at the enormous Shadows. Fuuka closed her eyes, as if she were in deep thought.

"I... I can see..." Fuuka muttered, pointing at the Emperor. "Hamuko-chan! That thing is weak against physical attacks!"

Hamuko blinked. "Wait, that doesn't sound right. A couple of minutes ago, my naginata was totally useless against that thing!"

"Trust me!"

Briefly pausing, Hamuko gave a small nod, believing in Fuuka's words. Slowly, the auburn haired girl began a charge towards the Emperor, naginata raised high in the air. To her utter surprise, the blade, instead of being repelled like earlier, sunk cleanly into its flesh. The Emperor, giving a loud shriek, instantly toppled over clutching the spot where Hamuko had struck.

"Senpai!"

"I'm on it!" Akihiko shouted, blitzing his way over to the fallen Shadow to deliver a jab followed by a strong right. "This is more like it!"

"Minato-kun, the Empress is now weak against magic! Especially ic-"

Before Fuuka could even finish her sentence, the sound of glass shattered resonated and Orpheus appeared. It didn't take long before a storm of fire came raining down on the hapless Shadow. Hamuko almost felt sorry as the Empress began to roll on the floor in excruciating pain. Without relenting, Minato summoned Orpheus again. This time icicles materialized and soon lodged themselves into the body of the rolling Empress. Hamuko blinked. She hadn't known Orpheus could use Bufu spells.

"Guess it could..." Hamuko muttered to herself, picking up her naginata. Unfortunately, before Hamuko could strike the Emperor, the Shadow managed to recover itself. Once again, the Shadow briefly gave out a green aura.

"Only use magic on it now!" Fuuka called out.

Hamuko blinked, realizing what was going on. Whenever the Shadow turned green, it simply switched its strengths and weaknesses around. The girl mentally slapped herself. Was the answer really that simple? Sighing, Hamuko dropped her naginata and fired her Evoker.

"Eurydice!" Hamuko called out, flames roaring down upon the Emperor. This time, however, the Emperor remained on the floor, screeching in pain. Slowly, the flames consumed the giant Shadow as it slowly vaporized. "Finally..." Hamuko shook her head. Had she known about the green aura thing earlier, the entire night would have ended ages ago. Seconds later, another shriek from the Empress confirmed the end to the horrible night.

"Gah, I'm beat," Junpei complained, crumpling to the floor. The boy proceeded to fall on his back as he took off his hat to reveal his sweating head. "Nearly died there a couple of times."

"Tell me about it," Hamuko muttered, taking a seat next to her tired friend. The leader gave a small shakeof her head in disbelief. "I can't believe the secret to beating those things was that simple."

Akihiko nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Who knows what would have happened if Fuuka wasn't here?

"N-No, I barely did anything," Fuuka sputtered, wildly waving her arms. "All I did was analyze those monsters."

"No, without you, we would've been screwed," Akhiko said, allowing himself to lean against the walls of Tartarus.

"I see... Well, I'm glad to be of use," Fuuka replied, cheeks turning rosy red as she looked away.

"Yeah. Glad to have you with us," Junpei yawned, lazily turning over to face Hamuko. "But man, what did you and Minato do, Hamu-tan? Ya know, that light show you did earlier that healed all of us?"

Hamuko blinked, recalling the events that occurred earlier. "Well, it's sort of complicated..." she muttered, scratching the back of her head. "I kinda don't get it myself."

"Meh, so all you gotta do is hold Minato's hands or something to heal us like that?" Junpei laughed as he saw his friend turn bright red like a tomato. "Ain't that cute? If that's the case, you two should just hold hands whenever we go t..." Before he could finish, a sharp object barely missed Junpei's arm. "Whoa, Hamu-tan, watch where you swing that thing!"

"Idiot," Hamuko huffed, stomping her way over to Minato who was tuning out his friend with his blasting music.

"W-W-Wait! Hamu-tan, I was just kidding! I'm sorry, geez!"

"Hmm? Do you hear that annoying buzzing sound, Minato-kun?" Hamuko asked venomously as she grabbed hold of Minato's hand and sped out of the giant tower. The blue haired boy gave the rest of the group a lazy salute before being dragged out.

"C'mon, can't she take a joke?" Junpei muttered, shaking his head before noticing Akihiko chuckling. "Whatcha laughing about, senpai?"

"T-Those two..." the boxer chuckled, unable to finish his sentence.

"What?"

"They're holding hands again."

"Ah."

* * *

><p><strong>Gekkoukan High School, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**6/10/2009**

_"Ha... Hamu... HAMU-TAN!"_

At the sound of the familiar voice of Junpei, Hamuko was forcibly awoken from her pleasant slumber. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she gave a small yawn. "G-Good morning..."

Rolling his eyes, Junpei Iori gave Hamuko a slight flick to the forehead before forcing the tired girl up. "C'mon, class is over, and I don't think you have anything after school today. There's a new movie out and I want to go see it."

Hamuko, finding that her legs were still asleep, nearly fell over before grabbing Junpei's shoulders for support. She gave a mock glare at the grinning boy. "So you woke me up just so I could go watch a movie with you?"

Junpei, not missing a beat, gave a smirk back. "Yeah, pretty much. Why else would I wake you up like that? If it wasn't for that, I would've left you in the dust a long time ago."

"Gee, glad to know that I'm so useful to you," Hamuko said dryly, giving her legs a quick stretch to fully awaken her body.

"Pretty much, Hamu-tan. Hmm, tell you what, the Junster is feeling generous today, so I guess I'll treat you to some food after. How's zat sound?" Junpei asked, roughly shoving the various papers on Hamuko's desk into her backpack. A large crunching noise sounded with each paper Junpei quickly stuffed in.

Hamuko winced. She'd definitely have to clean that up later. Sighing, the girl pushed a lone lock of auburn hair out of hereyes. A movie did sound nice... Plus the offer of free food was tempting as well. Eh, what the hell.

"Sure, why not. Wanna go right now?"

Junpei grinned, happy to find a companion to go with him. "Aight, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Man, wasn't that movie awesome, Hamu-tan?" Junpei exclaimed, not waiting for Hamuko to answer him as he continued on. "The hero was really cool; I mean, who knew that he had that secret power in him when you thought the bad guy had it the whole time?"<p>

"Yeah, it was a good movie," Hamuko answered to the beaming Junpei as she threw the small bag of popcorn she holding in a nearby trashcan. She paused before giving a small frown. "Though I thought the plot was kinda flat."

Junpei waved a hand in dismissal. "That's not the point of these movies. You don't go watch these types of movies expecting a soap opera or somethin'. It's all about the hero saving the day, y'know? That's the most important part: the hero. The movie gets too boring when the villain turns out to be the hero's brother or something."

"Huh, really? I mean, doesn't it provide my suspense or drama if there is a connection like that?" Hamuko asked, puzzled by her friend's words.

"No, knowing the villain like that makes me want to sympathize and all that crap with him... The hero should be right, and the villain should be wrong. Simple as that."

"I guess so," Hamuko conceded, not wanting to argue over something that trivial. The girl gave her surroundings a lazy look as she and Junpei sat down in a nearby bench. "Hmm... it's a real nice day, isn't it?"

Junpei laughed and pointed to the sky. "Yeah it is. I mean, it's pretty much summer time, right? The weather's nice and that means the "best" part is going to come out soon..." Junpei gave a lecherous laugh.

Hamuko, despite having a sinking feeling on what the "best part" was, couldn't help but ask.

"The girls of course," Junpei said, looking at Hamuko as if she had grown a second head. "C'mon, who wou- oh, sorry, forgot that you're a girl."

"Wow, thanks, Junpei-kun," Hamuko muttered, giving a small pout at Junpei's careless comment. "Glad to know that I'm not very feminine in your eyes."

"N-N-NO! That's not what I mean, really!" Junpei stuttered, hoping to regain favor in the girl's books. "I mean... How should I say this? You're a really close friend to me."

Hamuko rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I'm guessing close friends in your book forget each other's genders?" She gave a small smile as she watched Junpei begin to frantically utter incoherent words to help save himself.

"Yea- I mean n-no! I mean... GAH!"

Hamuko giggled and gave her friend a light punch on the arm. "I'm just kidding, Junpei-kun. I know what you mean. I think you're a good friend too."

"R-Really?" Junpei asked, hope returning to his eyes. "Err, wow! Didn't think you were the type to let things go easily. I mean, if you were Yuka-tan..." The boy shuddered at the thought of accidently calling Yukari a boy.

"That would be funny," Hamuko laughed. Junpei, giving a small shrug, joined in the laughter. "Hmm, Junpei-kun, I think it's about time to go home." Proving her point, the auburn haired girl pointed to the digital clock on her cell phone. Half past six.

The boy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think so too. Hey, before we go back, can we stop by the bookstore down there?" He pointed to a large bookstore down the street.

Hamuko raised an eyebrow. "Wow, didn't think you were the studious type, Junpei-kun."

"Shat up." The boy gave the girl a mock glare. "I need it for Composition... If I fail another test, Teach is going to grill my ass again."

Hamuko, not finding a problem, gave a small shrug. "Sure, why not?" Glass shattered in her mind as Hamuko felt the bond between Junpei and her strengthened.

As the two walked silently down the road as Hamuko's mind began to drift away. She absentmindedly watched Junpei disappear into the store before redirecting her thoughts onto her days here in Port Island. Hamuko smiled, recalling her friends and the times she had spent with them. Rio... Hidetoshi... Tanaka... Bunkichi and Mitsuko... Then there was Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Ikutsuki, and Minato. Hamuko giggled. Really, her days weren't going to be easier, weren't they?

"H-Hamu-tan!" Before Hamuko could finish her train of thought, Junpei's abrupt voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh? Junpei-kun? Did you find your book?"

"Who cared 'bout that? Look at this!" The boy cried, opening the brown paper bag he was holding to pull out a magazine. On the cover was a familiar red hair girl with a VERY familiar blue haired boy and auburn haired girl in the center.

**NEW "HOT" MODELS FEATURED WITH RISING IDOL RISE. POTENTIAL LOVE TRIANGLE HAPPENING?**

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Well, kinda. :P A couple of things to note: even though I haven't included a scene showing it, Hamuko IS making social links. For example, Hamuko does have a link with Yukari at this point even though I haven't shown it yet. Please understand that I lack the ability to make original scenes for every social link out there. I'm not talented enough to do that (though I will try). :P Another I've noticed is when I announced another character from another Persona series coming in, people really jumped on the idea of Naoto being in it. I like Naoto and also wanted to add her in, but to be honest, I found it really hard to add her into the story. When I was planning, the scenes ended being forced and just plain bad, so I cut her out. Rise and the whole modeling business, my first idea, seemed easy to mold and write and I really enjoyed writing the modeling scenes with her. Either way, if I can, I will try to add Naoto (or at least cameo her), but I won't force her in just for the sake of appearance.<strong>

**Writing Rise was fun for me, since she's exactly like my sister. XD When my sister read this chapter, she was like, "Wow, Rise's character is awfully familiar..."Anyways, expect Rise to pop out. And no, she will not have a social link with Hamuko due to the fact that the Lovers is already taken by Yukari.**

**Anyways, on to my favorite part: the review corner!**

**Review Corner**

**Riku Arisato: Wow, I didn't know you like my story so much. XD "Must read now or I'll die" surprised/flattered me. Haha, who can hate Minato? You'd have to be some kind of monster to hate him. :P Hamuko and Minato getting together? I dunno about that... XD I jest. Don't worry, I'll do my best to make this story the best HamukoXMinato out there. I'm not good at fluff/romance/pretty much everything, but I'll do my best. Hopefully, you liked the scenes with Minato and Hamuko this chapter. It was fun/hard writing them haha. Thanks for the review. :)**

**PrinceNoctis: Whew, I'm glad the characterization fit the characters well. Hopefully, this chapter will follow suit in that regard. Yeah, Junpei is easy/fun to right. I just think what I would do/say in that situation and go on from there. XD Back then, I was huge on soccer and kendo. I do plan to pick both back up, especially kendo. I was 1 Dan when I dropped, but I think I'll start over from the basics and work my way up. It's gonna be hard, but I'm sure it'll be fun. BTW, you sound just like Akihiko right there. XD Thanks for reading as always.**

**14HaLfBeAsT14: Hahaha, if you though I stopped last chapter, then this chapter... XD Yeah, I've noticed that trench going on. To be honest, Junpei is the easiest character to write, at least for me. His dialogue is simple, yet deep enough to be enjoyable. The confession won't happen for a LONG time, so please be patient haha. Nope, as you can see, Rise was the one. Like I've said, I'm debating on other characters, but I'm not gonna force/change the story just for the sake of adding another person in. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Dude: What? NO! If you have an idea, no matter how similar it is to mine (just don't copy and paste my dialogue/plot), go for it! Anything will be a great contribution to the community! Just have confidence. :) And thanks for reading!**

**burgerkong: I'm glad you enjoy that aspect. That's like the hardest thing to plan and write out, so it's a relief to see positive feedback on that part. Whew. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)**

**DemonRaily: Er, I hope this uber long chapter compensates for the long wait then. XD Sorry about that. Hmm, the Devil link pissed me off at first since you had to pay the grand total of 40,000 yen (or something like that) to start it. I was dirt poor at the time, so I was like #%$ after he took all my cash. Still, Tanaka IS a great character to write about since, like you mention, he has that interesting back story and how it ended up shaping him to who he is today. Hopefully, I didn't disappoint you with the dialogue I had for him. Hammer/Axe seems too heavy for my taste. I agree with the naginata/lance option though, since they're more mobile. Thanks for reading!**

**ToAruKagakuNoPersona: Hmm, that kinda reminds me of Dead Rising... XD Maybe it's just me. :P And nope. As you can see, Rise is indeed here, modeling with Hamuko and Minato. No pocky, but I will give you a cookie for the effort. Thanks for reading!**

**WintersBlueRaven: Hey! Long time no see again! Hmm, I'm beginning to notice a pattern here... I should fix that soon XD Yeah, most of the credits go to my beta: he caught most of the mistakes. If you're going to write a story, ask him for help: he's the best. Once again, though, thanks for catching those mistakes. Your feedback is always welcomed. Haha, did my style get better? I think so too. At the very least, I can actually read my dialogue without wanting to scream now. :) And at this point, my script is going off canon now, so expect a lot of new things. Oh god. High school of the dead... I've heard about that, and well... Haha, well Mr. Robin Hood, I know who to go to then if there ever was a zombie outbreak. :P Thank you as always for sticking with me this whole time.**

**ChaosRune: Thanks! As for the fusion thing in the previous chapter, the only fusion spell that the two have access to at that point is Cadenza (as you can see from this chapter) -not exactly the best thing to use in that situation. I already talked it over with my beta last chapter, and well, I decided to put it in here. Yeah, I know how you feel about the spoilers/space taken with the corner, but I don't think I'll ever take it out. I like communicating with my readers. Makes the experience of writing more worthwhile, you know? Anyways, I'll try to cut back on the spoilers in this area though. Sorry for the inconvenience. As for Minato, you'll see. :) Thanks for reading.**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Er, yeah, I forgot to add Pharos last chapter since I was, well, being dumb. XD Thanks for the reminder -it would've been awkward if I suddenly inserted Pharos in later on. Hmm, you got Rise right! Nice! Pocky for you! :) With that, you can now complete your epic pocky/lance scene with the zombies. Kudos to you. XD Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Cuna999: :) Did you like the modeling scene I put in? I spent a lot of time on that particular one. And Tanaka isn't bad: he just sucks for sucking all your money away. :/ And Hamuko isn't the only frustrated one here: I'm literally ripping my hair here trying write that guy. XD You've never played P3P? That's a shame... I had a lot of fun playing that one. :/ Alice's Die for Me!, in the PSP version, got me killed so many times. Hmm, I guess I'll just spam Medigo like you. Yay, you got Rise! Pocky for you. Yeah, zombies suck, although the axe and naginata might help. And tell me your new account! I want to read your new stories (though I haven't been reading as of late). Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing! Always a good thing when I see your name in the review list :)**

**MitsukiEhl: Uh... Sorry for the long and slow update? XD Yeah, Hamuko had no clue what he was doing. XD Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**CatsEye: First of all, I won't say if he can summon multiple Personas or not: that's a big no-can-say right there. Sorry. :/ You'll going to have to wait for that. And ya, Minato and Hamuko interactions are hard to write, but I think the results can be fun to read. Thanks for reading!**

**baby-poo: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Thanks for reading!**

**randomperson: Hello Kitty is always good. XD Thanks for the review!**

**Secret Weapon Unit 06: Haha, I got over 10,000! Bwahaha. Thanks for reading! :)**

**vInEscape: It put a smile on my face when you went out of your way to write something kind in another language for me. Seriously. Thank you. And my health is good nowadays, I hope you stay healthy as well. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**applecrumble64: Oh god. Where do I even begin? When I saw this, I was both happy and pissing my pants. I was happy that I got such a warm review along with excellent feedback but scared since I felt this huge pressure to make this chapter my best. When I read this, I was already 90% done with this, and I started panicking. "Crap, is Minato and Hamuko in character? What? Akihiko? Better make him better (I still failed in that regard)." XD Either way, I really appreciate this kind of review: it must have taken forever to write it. I was especially flattered about the part about Minato and Hamuko being in character and how you read most of the story despite having a tendency to skip non-dialogue parts. And Akihiko, for me, didn't seem significantly "big" until Shinjiro dies. Maybe it's just me, but that's why Akihiko seems kind of shallow. I do recognize this flaw, though, and I will try to fix this in the upcoming chapters. Kinda the same thing with the Mitsuru yelling at Hamuko part: I wanted Mitsuru to appear the worrying, yet strict "sisterly" type with that scene. I guess I failed in that regard. Either way, I'll try my best to fix all that later on. Hopefully, you found Minato and Hamuko in character as well this chapter: I definitely tried my best. Thanks for this amazing review and I look forward to seeing more feedback.**

**Coeur de Coquelicot: Nope! This is never die since I won't let it. At the very least, I'll post a notice announcing hiatus instead of letting it be. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**GAH, that was long, but worth every second. Like I said, communicating with you guys is probably the best part of writing. Kudos to and Lvl-ZeR0 Cuna999 for guessing Rise. :)**

**Chapter Poll: Be honest: which social link would you like to see an original story line for, and why? What WAS your favorite social link and why?**

**The story itself was 16,294 words with a grand total of 18,311 words after the author's notes. Wow. Again, thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the distant future.**

**~Goojila**


	7. A Lover's Night

**Note: There is a scene in this chapter where I push the boundaries of the T and M ratings. No, I did not write a lemon, lime, or whatever term fanfiction has created for "sex scene." While I do not believe I cross the line, some of my younger audience might want to skip this particular scene due to its imagery and implications. I will place a warning when the time comes.**

**Disclaimer: Goojila owns nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gekkoukan High School, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**6/11/2009**

"Hey, did you see her?'

"Who? The chick over there?"

"Yeah. She's the one who was on the cover of "Island Weekly." Apparently, she's a model with Risette-chan and some other guy from our school."

"No way… She modeled with Risette? Her?"

"Yeah. I dunno how she got to model with Risette-chan, but damn, she looked hot. See, I have the magazine she modeled for right here."

"Lemme see… Wow… Not bad."

Hamuko hung her head low as she briskly walked down the hallways of Gekkoukan High School. Honestly, she just had to agree to model for that dumb magazine. While the compliments and admiration she received felt good, more often than she liked, Hamuko had found herself on the receiving end of glares and awkward stares from her fellow students.

"Well, at least the pay is good," Hamuko muttered with grim satisfaction, as she remembered the amount of zeroes she saw on her paycheck. Determined to tune out the increasing chatter about her, the auburn haired girl reached for her mp3 player in order to crank up the volume. Unfortunately, while doing so, Hamuko failed to pay attention to what was in front of her, resulting in a collision with another person. "Oh! Sorry!"

"No, it's all right. I wasn't paying attention either," a familiar voice replied. "Oh, there you are." Hamuko looked up to see Rio Iwasaki offering a hand to her.

"Thanks," Hamuko muttered as she accepted the gesture. "You said you were looking at me?"

Rio nodded as she folded her arms. "Yeah. You haven't shown up to practice in a while. What's with that?"

Hamuko bit her lip, realizing the validity of Rio's words. The captain of the volleyball team did not look pleased. "Er, yeah, sorry about that. I've been somewhat busy lately," Hamuko muttered, recalling the past couple days.

"You don't say?" Rio rolled her eyes as she produced a familiar looking magazine out of her bag. "Got a new boyfriend? Arisato, was it? Isn't he the guy who Kenji likes to hang out with?"

"N-No!" Hamuko flushed as she tried to grab the magazine out of her teammate's hands but to no avail. "G-G-Give me that!"

Rio chuckled as he raised her arms high in the air, preventing Hamuko from grabbing the magazine. "So are you coming to practice today?"

"Yeah, I am," Hamuko sighed, giving up on getting the magazine out of Rio's hands. "I guess I have been skipping too many practices."

"Good," Rio said with a satisfied look. "You're practically the only serious player on the team besides me. Heavens know that I need a good practice partner."

"C'mon, Rio-chan… The other girls aren't THAT bad."

"Sure, it isn't that bad, if you're definition of a 'good practice partner' is someone who can barely hit the ball over the net," Rio deadpanned. Hamuko winced slightly at Rio's harsh, yet truthful words. "Anyways, I'll see you after school today."

Hamuko sighed, feeling a headache quickly approaching. She really needed this week to be over.

"By the way, I'm really liking the picture here."

And she _really_ needed to burn that damn magazine.

* * *

><p>Practice was bad. No, Hamuko had to take that back. Downright terrible and excruciatingly awkward were better terms to use when describing the practice that took place today. While Rio was able to maintain her usual cool and professional demeanor, the rest of the team wasn't as smooth as the captain of the team.<p>

"What am I, the plague?" Hamuko grumbled. The model was situated in the corner of the gym pushing down on Rio's back in order to help the athletic girl stretch her legs. The usually friendly looks in her teammates' eyes had been replaced by awkwardness and hesitation; hence Hamuko's isolation and rather sour mood. "Seriously, why can't they just approach me and treat me like a regular human being?"

"Hey, don't push down so hard…" Rio muttered, wincing in pain. Hamuko blushed, realizing the amount of force she had used to push down on Rio during her small tirade. "Anyways, who cares what they think? Let people talk and let things die down. Just focus on volleyball for now and worry about the other stuff later."

"That's the thing! I can't even practice with them anymore! Mio-chan tried spiking the ball, and when I came up to block, she ended up missing the ball entirely! At first, I thought it was just a mistake, but then she came up to me to apologize for almost hitting the ball at my face! How do I deal with that?" Hamuko exclaimed, making sure to use less force while pushing Rio's back.

Rio chuckled and signaled for Hamuko to stop. "Well, Mio has always been a bit timid. Hey, at least you have it better than your co-worker."

Hamuko paused before a smile crept up on her face. "Poor Minato-kun," Hamuko giggled, recalling the horrors the poor boy had to go through. For some reason, Minato ended up with the more unwanted consequences. Much to Minato's annoyance, he had received hundreds of love letters and locks of hair. One girl even had the audacity of following him into the restroom and waiting right in front of his stall in order to ask him out on a date. When Hamuko had jokingly suggested to Minato to shave his hair off and go into hiding, the boy had responded by throwing his Pocky at Hamuko.

"See? Now stop complaining and get back to work," Rio ordered with a small smile on her face. "The tournament is right around the corner, and we definitely have a lot to work on."

"Aye-aye, captain!" Hamuko giggled, giving Rio a mock salute before picking up a volleyball that was right next to her.

"By the way, how was that modeling job? That's quite the ruckus you've caused," Rio said, signaling Hamuko to serve the ball to her in order to initiate a pepper.

Hamuko shrugged her shoulders as she served the ball. "It was a lot easier than I thought it'd be. A woman did my hair and makeup for me, and all I had to do was smile for the camera. Overall, it was a fun experience."

"I see… And does the school approve of the job?"

"I think so… I mean, the school is pretty lenient on students having jobs. They haven't called me in yet. Plus, it wasn't like I was posing topless or anything."

Rio gave a smirk. "Wouldn't that be quite the shock? Gekkoukan High's sweet angel, Hamuko, suddenly becoming a gravure idol?"

Hamuko froze, a frown creeping up on her face. "What? A-Angel? What do you me-OW!" The ball that the two had been rallying with slowly bounced away as the model rubbed the spot on her head the volleyball had just hit.

"You've heard me," Rio replied, rolling her eyes as she made her way to retrieve the ball that was now rolling away.

A small blush splashed on Hamuko's face as the girl's voice grew more frantic with embarrassment. "W-Why 'angel'?"

"You'd be surprised how many guys in this school want to ask you out. You're sweet, attractive, funny, caring…" Rio listed, slowly ticking a finger with each adjective. "The whole modeling thing is huge bonus. Plus, you're lucky you're not that smart –I hear that a lot of guys are intimidated by intelligent women."

"HEY!"

"I'm kidding," Rio laughed, waving a hand. The volleyball captain took a thoughtful pose. "Honestly, the only thing that's stopping your fans from hounding you is our school's Prince Charming."

"Prince Charming…?"

"You know him. Blue hair? Fellow model? Headphones?"

"Wait… Minato-kun?!"

Rio nodded her head. "According to the rumor mill, the two of you are in a secret relationship. Again, the whole modeling thing and love triangle doesn't exactly help your case either."

"W-W-WHAT!?" Hamuko spluttered, nearly losing her balance. "B-But w-w-we're not in a r-re-relationship!"

"And I believe you… Though the whole walking to school together every morning, constant going out to eat together thing, and flirting seems to say otherwise."

"We're just friends…. And we don't flirt!" Hamuko insisted, her face beginning to resemble a tomato. "B-Besides… How do you know about all this? I thought you weren't the type to gossip and listen to rumors."

"I'm not. When Kenji isn't talking about that teacher, he's…" Rio paused as her eyes became downcast. The girl shook her head. "When Kenji isn't talking about Kanou-sensei he's telling me about the latest rumors and how he'd wish you were a couple years older than him… Idiot."

Hamuko froze at the sudden awkward turn the conversation had headed into. The girl was aware of her captain's crush on her childhood friend. It had taken a while, but the entire volleyball team had finally managed to coax Rio to admitting her feelings. Hamuko gently placed a comforting hand on Rio's shoulder, letting the captain know that she was there for her.

"Tch, what am I doing?" Rio exclaimed after a moment of silence. The captain slapped her cheeks. "Once I c-confess to the idiot, I-"

"And when's that going to be?" Hamuko teased, cutting Rio off. "I'm pretty sure it's been about a week since you've said that you'll tell him."

"Shut up! It's… It's a work in progress, alright?"

"Sure. Whatever you say, Rio-chan," Hamuko smirked as the girl picked up the volleyball that had previously rolled away. "Again?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**6/12/2009**

"AHHHH!"

With a start, Hamuko sat up on her bed, her hair in complete disarray from constantly moving in her sleep. Unconsciously, her hand slowly made its way to her lower abdomen where spikes of pain kept shooting for some unknown reason. Hamuko's other hand began to massage her temples as the girl strained her mind to figure out why she was in pain. Suddenly, images of a nightmare flashed in her mind as the model finally recalled the dream she was having a couple of seconds ago.

"That's right… I was stabbed… Again," she muttered, her hand slowly rubbing the spot where she was stabbed in her dreams. "I had that nightmare again." Sighing, the girl began to take in her surroundings, making note of the familiar light green hue that decorated her room. Without even taking a look at the time, Hamuko knew that is was the Dark Hour. Hamuko, feeling fatigue wash over body, laid back down, closed her eyes, and awaited for sleep to overcome her. Hopefully, the nightmares wouldn't come again.

"Hello."

"AHHHH!" Hamuko shrieked as the girl fell out of her bed, her body caught in a tangled mess with her comforter. Upside down in front of her, was the strange boy dressed in his usual prison-like outfit.

"Well that wasn't very nice," he giggled, watching Hamuko untangle herself. "How are you?"

"Fine. Just… fine," Hamuko muttered, finally reorienting herself after a few seconds of struggling. "I'm glad to see that you're the same as always."

"But of course," the boy grinned, propping himself down next to Hamuko. "Why would I change?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Hamuko tossed the comforter that was on the floor onto her bed. Not wanting to sound rude but wanting to go back to sleep, the girl carefully thought over her next words. "It's nice to see you again, but can you tell me why you're here?" she asked delicately, hoping that she didn't offend her "guest."

"I'm glad you asked!" the boy said, leaning in closer to Hamuko. "I just wanted to say how impressed I am by your performance so far." Suddenly, the cheerful look that seemed to be permanently etched on the boy's face vanished, replaced by a rather solemn expression. "I also wanted to tell you… The End… It's coming."

"The End…?"

"Yes, the End. And I'm quite positive that the End is inevitable," he stated, eyes staring deeply into Hamuko's. The solemn look slowly dissipated, and instead, a look of curiosity appeared. "But…"

"But?" Hamuko asked. For some reason, the boy, despite his somewhat creepy attitude, possessed a charisma that drew Hamuko in. Gradually, Hamuko found herself leaning in.

The boy smiled –not his usual creepy one, but a smile full of hope and honesty. "With you, I feel a sense of certainty… That maybe the End isn't so inevitable after all. Perhaps it's the vast untapped potential within you? Or maybe it's simply your ability to make others believe in the impossible. Either way, with you, I can see the future being completely rewritten. You're an interesting person, you know that?"

"T-Thank you…?" Hamuko stuttered, a faint blush making its way on her face. It wasn't common for the girl to receive compliments as sincere and inspiring as the ones the boy had just said.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked offhandedly, jumping off the bed to stand next to Hamuko.

"S-Sure."

For once, a look of uncertainty and hesitation flashed on the boy's face. His sky blue eyes darted wildly towards the sides as he nervously began to play with his right foot. "Will… Will you be my friend?"

"Friend?" Hamuko echoed as she stared at the boy.

"Yes. Friend," he nodded, offering a small, hopeful smile to the girl. "Like I said, you are interesting, and I can't help but be curious about you."

Staring blankly at the nervous boy in front of her, Hamuko found herself slowly nodding her head. "Yes, I will be your friend."

Grinning, the boy heaved a sigh of relief and sat back down on Hamuko's bed. "I'm pleased to hear you answer," he said, his grin becoming bigger by your second.

"But if we're going to be friends, I'm going to need your name."

The boy nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, a name is appropriate, isn't it? You may call me Pharos. Here's to our new relationship," he said, raising a hand up in mock cheers.

The familiar sense of a new bond being formed filled Hamuko as the sound of glass breaking sounded echoed in her mind.

**Thou art I... And I am thou**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**Thou shall be blessed when creating**

**Personas of the Death Arcana...**

"Well then, I look forward to seeing you in the future! Buh-Bye!" Pharos giggling, waving at the dumbfounded Hamuko as he disappeared into the darkness.

Hamuko laid back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Friend, huh?"

The nightmares didn't return for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Gekkoukan High School, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**6/20/2009**

Giving a large sigh, Hamuko lumbered out of her classroom and into the hallway. Her backpack, once light, seemed several times heavier due to the amount of homework that now resided within. Combined with an obscenely large amount of tests next week to study for, the homework that was assigned today made Hamuko cringe and want to cry. Already, the girl was anticipating the sleepless nights that were going to plague her in the upcoming future.

"Sometimes I wonder if the teachers intentionally assign all the tests and homework on the same day to watch us suffer," Hamuko muttered, shuffling through the various papers that were in her backpack. As the girl went through every piece of paper, she mentally began to calculate the amount of time it would take to complete each one.

"Let's see here… Calculus is going to take about forty minutes. Not too bad. Composition is annoying but easy. Eh, twenty minutes? Maybe more? Then we ha –ACK!" Hamuko was abruptly brought out ofinner musings as she felt herself colliding with someone. The papers that Hamuko was holding scattered everywhere, leaving a giant mess on the floor.

"My bad," a cool, familiar voice said. "Are you okay?" Ignoring the slight pain from landing on her butt, Hamuko looked up to see a frowning Akihiko extending a friendly hand towards her.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for asking," Hamuko replied, gratefully accepting the hand.

"You should be careful, Hamuko. A lot of people tend to rush through these hallways," Akihiko warned as the boxer knelt down to pick up the papers that were lying on the floor. The boxer momentary gazed at the papers before chuckling. "Lots of homework tonight, huh?"

"You don't even know the half of it," Hamuko grumbled, somewhat reluctant to pick up the papers. "Thank you, Akihiko-senpai."

The boxer shook his head. "Nah, don't mention it. I wasn't exactly watching where I was going as well, so it's also my fault."

"Oh? Are you, by chance, one of those people who tend to rush through these hallways and bump into innocent bystanders like me? Didn't you just warn me to watch out for people like you, Senpai?" Hamuko lightly teased, enjoying her upperclassman roll his eyes.

"Yeah yeah…" Akihiko muttered, giving off a small, amused smile. "Oh yeah, before I forget, Mitsuru said to come to the meeting room tonight. The Chairman has something important to announce."

"Got it. Thanks for the message, Akihiko-senpai," Hamuko said while gently putting in the last of her papers into her backpack. The girl checked the clock on her phone. "Exactly what time do we have to get to the dorm by?"

The boxer assumed a thinking pose. "Well, Mitsuru never really specified a time, but I'm guessing she wants us there by dinnertime."

Nodding her head, Hamuko began to mentally cancel any evening plans she had made. "Alright. Anything else?"

Akihiko shook his head. "No, that's it for all the important messages. Just hang out and head home when it's time."

"Mmm. Got any plans for the afternoon?" Hamuko inquired as she slid her backpack over her shoulders.

"No." Akihiko let out an annoyed sigh. "Kyousuke, a guy from the boxing team, left the door open yesterday and a bird decided to make a nest in our clubroom. It's not going to take long to relocate the bird, but our club adviser decided to cancel practice today."

"Oh, that must stink," Hamuko muttered while offering Akihiko a sympathetic nod. While that sort of thing never happened to the volleyball club, Rio was always put in a bad mood whenever it was cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances. Knowing that Akihiko was just as avid for boxing as Rio was for volleyball, Hamuko could easily sense the frustration the boxer was emitting. "Well, in that case, do you want to hang out?"

"Yeah, that's sounds good t-"Akihiko paused midsentence to shoot a smirk at Hamuko. "Wait, we're not going shopping, are we?"

Hamuko shook her head before sending Akihiko an inquisitive look. "No… why?"

"Minato and Junpei told me about your little, ah, obsession with shopping… Told me to never go shopping with you," Akihiko teased, enjoying the sight of a now pouting Hamuko.

"It's not that bad, Akihiko-senpai! Those two are just exaggerating," Hamuko huffed as the girl made plans in the back of her mind to properly get revenge. "Besides, I believe it or not, I do other things besides shopping… like work or volleyball."

"Ah, that's right, your modeling job, right? How is it?"

"It's pretty fun. The people there are really nice, and it's a lot simpler than I thought it'd be," Hamuko smiled, recalling all of the times she spent in the studio. "Well, I guess there are some hard aspects to it as well –like watching my figure."

Akihiko laughed. "You shouldn't have to worry about those kinds of things, Hamuko. Just be sure to properly train your body after every meal, and you should be fine. Besides, who cares if you put on a little weight? It's not like anyone is going to notice."

"Easy for you to say, Senpai. You're a guy," Hamuko giggled, lightly punching the boxer in the arm. "You're going to anger a lot of girls out there by saying stuff like that."

"Really? I didn't know that…" Akihiko muttered with a small frown on his face, perhaps recalling the many instances where he made that sort of comment.

"Geez, Senpai, and you're supposed to be super popular with the ladies?" Hamuko asked as the model enjoyed the slightly blushing Akihiko.

"It's not like I asked for their attention," he said, unable to stop blushing. "I'm not trying to offend them or anything like that."

"It's okay, Senpai. That's just who you are," Hamuko reassured with a small smile. "Don't worry too much about it. Anyways, is there anywhere in particular you want to go today?"

The boxer brightened up instantly, resembling a child waking up on Christmas morning. "Yeah, there is. Junpei was supposed to buy me a bowl of ramen today, but he flaked out on me. I'm still in the mood for some ramen. You mind going there?"

Hamuko shook her head. "No, ramen sounds good to me. I ended up skipping lunch today since I had to help Yukari-chan with something. Just don't order me a number three like Junpei-kun did."

"You ate a number three?" Akhiko asked incredulously. "Not even I can stomach that stuff. I'm impressed, Hamuko."

"Yeah, well, I was pretty impressed myself," Hamuko muttered darkly, recalling the consequences she suffered through after eating the horrendous dish. "Can we not talk about it please?"

"Yeah, sorry," Akihiko said, sending Hamuko an apologetic look. "Why don't we head over to the ramen shop right now before it's too late?"

Nodding her head, Hamuko silently followed Akihiko through the hallway. Memories of the foul ramen polluted Hamuko's mind as her appetite began to wane by the second. By the time they had exited the school grounds, the model was no longer in the mood for anything related to noodles. Seeing the excited look on Akihiko's face, however, made Hamuko bite her tongue. No point in spoiling the senior's good mood.

She should be fine as long as she didn't have to eat a number three or anything too large in size.

* * *

><p>"Hey, can I get two extra-large specials?"<p>

Instantly, Hamuko felt her stomach roar in protest as the boxer quickly seated the duo down. "Uh, actually, Akihiko-senpai, can I c-"

"Oh, and can we get some dumplings and a side of fried chicken too?" Akihiko ordered as the chef behind the counter immediately began to cook the boxer's food. Akihiko noticed Hamuko's look of displeasure. "What? You wanna order something else too?"

"No, uh, Senpai, I'm sorry bu-"

"What, you're worried about the price? Don't worry about it: I got the bill covered. Hey, even I can act like a proper upperclassman sometimes," the senior interjected as he gave a small chuckle. "Don't hold back and just enjoy the food today. Oh, wait, that reminds me… Excuse me? Sorry for bothering you again, but can we also get an order of squid too?"

Unable to muster up the courage to decline Akihiko's generosity, Hamuko could only stare dumbfoundedly as a mountain of food was placed right in front of her. "T-This, uh, is a lot of food, isn't it?" Hamuko asked weakly, poking the dumplings with one of her chopsticks. "Are you sure that you can finish all this?"

"This?" Akihiko scoffed, already wolfing down his ramen. "This is nothing. Eat up while it's still hot."

Barely able to strain a smile, Hamuko slowly dipped her chopsticks into her bowl and picked up a few strands of ramen. Heavenly bliss hit Hamuko's tongue the moment the noodles entered the girl's mouth, causing her to momentary forget her previous worries. The noodles were bathed in an extremely savory broth that was the perfect blend of spices and liquid content. The meat that floated around was sweet and succulent: a high grade meat without a doubt. Next to the meat were various vegetables and fishcake, all playing an integral part in this piece. All of these ingredients, combined with the masterful skill of the chef, created a perfect harmony that had Hamuko reaching for more.

"This… is really good," Hamuko muttered in between gulps. The myriad of side orders that Akihiko ordered lied forgotten by Hamuko, her attention taken by the extra-large special.

Taking a break from his food, the boxer leaned back in his chair and let out a low chuckle. "You've never had the Hagakure extra-large special before?"

"No, never," Hamuko replied, already a quarter done with her bowl. Despite her remarkable pace, however, Hamuko could already feel her stomach beginning to protest. "Do you eat this a lot, Akihiko-senpai?"

"I wish," Akihiko scoffed as he resumed eating his mouthwatering ramen. "I don't usually have the money or time to enjoy this kind of stuff regularly." Noticing the guilty look appearing on Hamuko's face, the boxer quickly corrected his mistake. "But I try to go as much as possible whenever I have the money."

Sitting back in her chair, Hamuko placed her chopsticks down and began to sip her iced water. "Are you sure, Akihiko-senpai? I can help pay for the bill today if you really want me to."

The boxer waved his hands dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I'm not so poor that I can't treat a kouhai out every now and then. Now eat," he ordered while picking up a squid leg.

"Yes, sir," Hamuko smiled as she began to slurp up some more noodles despite the groans of her stomach. Ten minutes later, and Hamuko was at the edge of her chair, stuffed beyond imagination. Her ramen bowl laid finished with only tiny bits of meat and vegetables sticking to the sides of the bowl. "I… I think I'm going to be sick," Hamuko thought to herself as she watched Akihiko finish up his bowl (as well as all the side orders). "Are you done?"

"Yeah, I am. Pretty good right?" Akihiko asked while he stole a quick glance at Hamuko's bowl. "Hey, you actually finished it? I'm pretty impressed!"

"Wait, you ordered this thing thinking I couldn't finish it?" Hamuko deadpanned, slightly annoyed at her senior's line of thinking. "Why?"

The boxer chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well… Let's just say that my mind told me that you couldn't finish it, but my heart told me that you could."

"Uh huh. I'm so glad that I have an amazing senpai such as you," Hamuko joked while taking a sip out of her drink. "I'm more impressed that you finished your ramen AND all those side dishes too."

"Not really," Akihiko replied as he put down his chopsticks. "Besides, eating all this will help keep your energy up. It doesn't matter if you have amazing skills and talents if you're too exhausted to even use them."

"I guess that makes sense," Hamuko agreed, seeing why the senior ate so much food. "But isn't this a bit excessive? I pretty sure this is one day's worth of food all right here."

Akihiko grinned. "Yeah, I guess it is. But if it's good, you might as well enjoy as much as possible, right?"

"Hehe, but if you eat too much, you're going to get fat, Akihiko-senpai," Hamuko giggled, poking the boxer in the ribs. "Fatty."

Rolling his eyes, the boxer gently slapped Hamuko's hand away. "I can always go train later to burn off the extra calories."

Interested, the girl leaned in closer. "Just what exactly do you do when you train, Akihiko-senpai?"

"Eh? It depends on the day. Some days I devote the entire day to cardio and footwork while I spend other days in the gym. Typically, I try to spend at least two to four hours every day doing some sort of training. Of course, I follow a strict regimen that produces maximum results," Akihiko causally responded. As the senior was answering, he motioned the waitress to bring the check over. "Shall we go?"

Hamuko checked the clock on her phone. Still plenty of time before the meeting. "Yeah, we should. Thank you for today, Senpai. I had a lot of fun."

"Nah, it was no problem," Akihiko waved off. "Feel free to call me whenever you want."

"Mmm… I just might do that," Hamuko mused as she stood from her seat. Instantly, a wave of dizziness hit the girl. "Crap…"

"Hey, are you okay?" Akihiko called out, instinctively grabbing the girl by her shoulders to steady her. "What happened?"

Hamuko gave a sheepish grin. "I… I think I ate too much," she said, scratching her cheeks in embarrassment.

The boxer gave a sigh as he continued to keep his hold on Hamuko. "Why did you even bother eating that much if you're just going to get sick?"

"Heh, oops?"

"C'mon… Drink some water and start walking. Do you need me to carry you?" Akihiko asked as he offered his glass of water to the model.

"Senpai, I can manage by myself," Hamuko chuckled, gratefully accepting the water from her upperclassman. "Thanks anyway."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

Reluctantly accepting the girl's answer, Akihiko released his grip on Hamuko, allowing the girl to steady and reorient herself. Worry flashed in the boxer's eyes as the girl chugged the last of his drink. Hamuko, noticing the look in Akihiko's eyes, gave a reassuring smile.

"Really, I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me, Senpai… Though I do appreciate the concern," Hamuko said. The reassuring smile transformed into a sly smirk. "Hey, Senpai? Did you get a message from Mitsuru-senpai?"

Akihiko shook his head. "No, why?"

Hamuko gave a dramatic sigh as she pretended to check the contents of her phone again. "The meeting got moved a bit up… At this rate, we're going to be late at this rate. Instead of worrying about me, we should get a move on… You wouldn't want to keep Mitsuru-senpai waiting, right?"

As predicted, Hamuko's words had an instant effect as the care and concern that glistened in Akihiko's eyes vanished. The boxer's face, once full of life, paled considerably as he unconsciously swallowed his saliva.

"Y-You're right," Akihiko said, sweat now profusely beginning to pore down his temples. "We should, uh wait, what time is it Hamuko? Wait, why am I even asking that? I should be running back by now… But I can't leave Hamuko behind since she's feeling sick…"

"Uh, Senpai, we should be fine. You know I was just ki-"

"No. We shouldn't risk it. We'll be jogging back –it'll be good training for you too," Akihiko announced, finally deciding on his next course of action. Don't worry if you think we're going to go too fast… I'll make sure to adjust my pace for you. Ready? Let's go."

"Senpai, wai-" Before Hamuko could finish her sentence, the boxer was gone, dashing out of the restaurant and into a road that led back to the dorm. The girl smiled. Underneath the cool, confident demeanor Akihiko usually displayed, he really was just an ordinary guy who cared for his friends and feared Mitsuru like every other ordinary human being.

**Thou art I... And I am thou**

**Thou hast established a new bond...**

**Thou shall be blessed when creating**

**Personas of the Star Arcana...**

Feeling the creation of a new bond inside of her, Hamuko absentmindedly stared off into space. She really was creating a lot of Social Links, wasn't she? Shaking her head, the girl picked up her backpack. Time to catch up to Akihiko. As Hamuko began to leave the restaurant, a hand suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me, but you still haven't paid the bill yet."

"Wait, what?" Hamuko asked, her cherry eyes widening. "Akihiko-senpai should have paid for it already."

The waitress shook her head. "No, he ran out before he paid the bill."

Sighing in resignation, the girl pulled out her wallet. "Can I have the check then?" As Hamuko paid the bill, the model resolved to never go eat with Akihiko Sanada ever again. Unless it was payday.

"How in the world does ramen cost two thousand yen a bowl?!"

* * *

><p>"Hamuko, you're late," the voice of one Akihiko Sanada called out as Hamuko jogged back to the dorm. The boxer was currently leaning against the wall closing his eyes as if he were in deep thought. "What took you so long?"<p>

Biting back the venom the threatened to escape from her tongue, the model merely gave him a tired look. "You owe me six thousand yen," the girl muttered to the now surprised Akihiko before turning her attention to the steps of the dorm. At the bottom of the stairs was Fukka and Yukari, who were playing with a white dog.

"Yukari-chan! Fuuka-chan! Where did you guys get the dog from?" Hamuko asked as she approached the two. Behind her, Akihiko silently followed with a mild look of interest.

"This is Koromaru," Fuuka happily said while sticking out her hand. "Koro-chan, paw!"

Almost immediately, the dog stuck out his right hand and gently rubbed his paw against Fuuka's hand. "Woof!"

"Hey, this dog is pretty smart! And cute too!" Yukari smiled as her voice uncharacteristically became more and more baby-like. "Is there anything else you could do?"

For the next couple minutes, the dog entertained the group of teenagers with various tricks he knew how to do. Hamuko could let out a giggle as the dog dropped onto his stomach with his tongue sticking out when Fuuka pointed a finger gun at him.

"Koro-chan, you're amazing!" Fuuka giggled, motioning the dog to lay down on his stomach to which he obeyed.

"Wow, whoever owns this dog did a great job in teaching it," Yukari marveled as the brunette tried her hand at getting Koromaru to do a trick. Smiling, the archer walked into the dorm and came out seconds later with a piece of meat. Koromaru happily accepted the reward, barking loudly to voice his thanks.

"Hmm, this dog is good," Akihiko muttered, patting the panting dog on the head. "Wonder if he would want to come with me on one of my jogs?"

_Snap_

Immediately turning her head towards the sound, Hamuko saw Minato standing on the sidewalk with a broken stick of Pocky in his mouth. The blunette stood rooted in his spot silently as he observed the white dog and the people surrounding him. Then, to Hamuko's shock, a warm smile erupted on the boy's face as he eagerly walked towards the dog.

"Wow, who would've known that Minato-kun could smile like that?" Yukari whispered to Hamuko as the boy began to fondly pat the dog on his face.

Hamuko could only dumbfoundedly nod her head in agreement as she continued to watch Minato play with Koromaru. The dog, now extremely excited, leaped on top of Minato and began to lick his face. Instead of voicing displeasure or discomfort, the boy merely smiled and accepted the overly-affectionate dog. "Is he… glowing?" Hamuko quietly asked to no one in particular.

"Wow, Minato-kun, I never knew that you were so good with animals!" Fuuka exclaimed, walking in closer to also play with Koromaru.

"Not really," the blue haired boy muttered, his poker face returning immediately once Koromaru was off of him. Unless one had witnessed the events that had occurred several seconds ago, one would never have guessed that Minato Arisato was capable of producing such a smile.

"No, really! You seem to change with Koromaru."

Shrugging his shoulders, the boy silently reached out to pet the dog. His stony face remained the entire time, although his lips would occasionally twitch.

"Hey, Hamuko-chan, why are you standing out there for? You should also play with Koro-chan!" Fuuka called out, noticing the auburn haired girl keeping her distance from the dog.

"Huh? N-No, I'm okay with just watching. I, uh, don't think there's enough room for me!" Hamuko replied, giving a rather nervous laughter.

Frowning, Fuuka signaled to Yukari to move over a bit. "No, there's enough room here. C'mon, Koro-chan doesn't bite!"

"No, it's quite alright." Again, the nervous laughter.

"Wait, Hamuko, don't tell me…" Yukari suddenly mused.

"…"

"Usami…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Minato Arisato," Hamuko hissed as she continued to keep her distance from Koromaru.

"You're not afraid of dogs, are you?" Akihiko finally finished. Upon asking the question, an awkward silence settled in as Hamuko became tomato red.

"N-No!" Hamuko insisted, taking a step closer to Koromaru to prove her point. Koromaru, sensing a new potential playmate, gave a playful bark and began to walk towards the nervous model. Immediately, Hamuko took a step back.

"You… You are… afraid… of… dogs…" Yukari managed to let out as the girl attempted to hide the laughter that was about to burst from her.

Instead of replying, Hamuko turned her back around to shield her burning face.

"C'mon, Hamuko, Koromaru is a nice dog. He won't bite," Akihiko said with a bemused expression on his face. The boxer began dragging the reluctant Hamuko towards Koromaru. Cringing, the girl stared tentatively at the smiling Koromaru, his red eyes dancing with mirth and innocence. Without notice, the dog walked over to Hamuko and nuzzled his head on Hamuko's legs.

"Eep!" Hamuko squeaked, shivering from the foreign touch. Her instincts screamed at her to flee, an idea that Hamuko was slowly beginning to comply to. Unable to contain her fear, the girl began to back away from Koromaru much to the dog's disappointment.

"Face it, Hamuko, you are afraid of dogs," Yukari smirked, watching the scene unfold in front of her. "How could you be afraid of Koromaru?"

"It's… It's not like that…" Hamuko muttered, casting her eyes away in shame. "I actually really like Koro-chan… He's like the cutest thing I've ever seen… It's just…"

"Just…?" Akihiko inquired, curious to hear Hamuko's side of the story.

"I'm good with animals, but I'm uncomfortable in the presence of dogs," Hamuko admitted. "It's because I was bit by one when I was a little kid and-"

"You've afraid of them ever since," Fuuka quietly finished as she absentmindedly patted the now disheartened Koromaru.

Hamuko, noticing the sad look on the white dogs' face, gave a sigh. "Sorry, Koro-chan. It's not your fault… If anything, you should blame me."

Koromaru gave a happy bark and shot the girl one last look before turning around and trotting down the road.

"Bye, Kora-chan!" Fuuka called out as she waved her hands back and forth before giving a sigh. "I wonder where his owner went?"

"Oh, the owner of that dog? He's dead," a new voice interjected. The group turned their head around as a woman in her mid-thirties came walking down the road with two grocery bags on her hands. "You see, that dog's owner would walk his dog along this route every day. Unfortunately, one day, the priest ended up in an accident and didn't come out alive. Ever since then, his dog waits at the accident site every day for his owner."

A heavy atmosphere settled in upon the revelation of Koromaru's situation. No one dared to speak, as they let the new information slowly sink in.

"It's a pretty famous story around these parts actually… I'm surprised you kids didn't hear about it," the woman mused before her phone went off. "Oh, that must be my child. If you would excuse me…" With that, the woman hurried down the road.

"Wow, Koramaru is an amazing dog," Yukari muttered, impressed and somewhat saddened by the dog's demeanor. "Do you think… he knows about his owner?"

Like before, no one spoke up as the group simply stood around in absolute silence. It would take Akihiko clearing his throat to snap the group out of its stupor.

"We should go," the boxer quietly muttered, already heading for the door. Behind him, Yukari and Minato shuffled behind, leaving Hamuko and Fuuka alone on the sidewalk.

"Fuuka-chan, we should go in too. The meeting's about to start," Hamuko finally said after a while. A deep, sudden pain jolted in the model's heart as she stole a glance at the dog who was still blissfully trotting down the road without a single care in the world. "Poor Koro-chan…"

"Huh? O-Oh, you're right. The meeting. Yes," Fuuka stuttered, her eyes finally leaving Koromaru. The green haired girl began walking towards their dorm. "Let's go."

Obeying her friend's words, Hamuko trudged back towards the dorm. Before the girl entered the dorm, however, Hamuko took one final look at Koramaru. The dog, perhaps sensing Hamuko's gaze, turned around as well and gave Hamuko one last happy bark.

"See you around, Koro-chan."

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, you know exactly how many more giant Shadows we're going to have to fight?" Hamuko asked as she watched Ikutsuki adjust his glasses in excitement.<p>

"That's right, Hamuko!" Ikutsuki replied with a wide grin. "So far, you have destroyed four giant Shadows so far. If their appearance follows my hypothesis, then there should be only eight more to go!"

A heavy silence fell in the room as the members looked at each other in the eye. Mitsuru, who was seated in her favorite chair, solemnly took a sip out of her coffee mug before opening her scarlet eyes. "Can you explain how you know this, Chairman?"

"Gladly," Ikutsuki said before clearing his throat. "While Shadows can seem extremely diverse and unique, there are certain characteristics one can use to classify a Shadow. There are twelve characteristics: meaning there are twelve different 'classes' of Shadow. Now, the first giant Shadow that attacked us falls under the Magician, or number one, category."

"Just like Junpei-kun…" Hamuko quietly muttered to herself as she recalled the strange voice that boomed in her head every time she hung out with the baseball loving boy.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Hamuko?" Ikutsuki asked.

Shaking her head, Hamuko motioned the older man to continue with his explanation.

"I see. Anyway, like I was saying, each giant Shadow that has appeared has followed the order of classes so far. The Priestess directly follows the Magician. Number three and four were the Emperor and Empress."

"And you believe that the next Shadow will be number five on your list?" Yukari asked as she rested her head on her hand.

"Exactly. I believe that number five, or the Hierophant, will appear next. Then number six, the Lovers will. And so on. Eventually, we the final Shadow, the Hanged, will be our last enemy."

Akihiko took a thoughtful pose. "So now we know that we have eight more Shadows to go… And from previous information, we can assume that these Shadows appear during the full moon," the boxer said while glancing at Hamuko.

"Wait wait wait, knowing how many Shadows are left is good and all, but why are the Shadows appearing and stuff? I mean, what gives?" Junpei asked as the energetic boy jumped out of his seat with a slightly confused look on his face. "What's their game?"

Yukari nodded her head. "I'd have to agree with Stupei. Why are the Shadows appearing?" The girl took a long look at Mitsuru, who paid no mind to the staring archer.

"That I do not know," Ikutsuki said with in a sad tone. "While I do have my guesses, there is nothing concrete yet. Perhaps the Shadows are merely feasting on the minds of the ordinary? Or maybe there is some ulterior goal?" The chairman of the group shook his head. "I don't know, and that is a question that we have to consider as we move forward. For now, continue on your excellent job. I'm very proud of what you have accomplished."

"Heh, well, only eight more, right?" Junpei asked while sporting a rather cocky grin. "Walk in the park! We got this, right, Hamu-tan?"

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah, of course!" Hamuko replied while getting shook by the energetic Junpei. "Junpei-kun, c-can you l-let go of me?"

"Oh, sorry," Junpei sheepishly said as he released his grip on Hamuko's arm. The boy turned to Yukari. "Why the long face, Yuka-tan? You're not nervous, right?"

"Shut up, Stupei," Yukari growled as she continued to stare at Mitsuru. "I'm just thinking, that's all."

"About what?" Hamuko curiously asked while taking a seat closer to Yukari.

"Why do these Shadows exist? Why does Tartarus exist? Stuff like that," Yukari muttered.

"…" For some odd reason, Mitsuru looked rather uncomfortable. The senior cleared her throat. "If that is all, Chairman, then the meeting is adjourned. Good night." Mitsuru stood from her seat and walked out of the room. Hamuko noticed that the red haired girl was unable to look at Yukari in the eye.

"Huh, weird," Hamuko said to herself before shaking her head. Whatever Mitsuru was hiding, she probably had a reason for doing so. Now wasn't the time to be probing for answers. "Well, guys, I'm going to head off to bed as well. Night."

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep too. See ya in the morning."

"Night."

"Good night, everyone."

"…Good night."

Yukari sat alone in the room, lost in her own thoughts. The archer hadn't heard her friends leave the room.

"She's hiding something, and I know it," she darkly mumbled as Yukari gave a long sigh after a moment of deep thinking. The girl stood up as well and absentmindedly stared at the large computer in the room before heading towards the door.

"Dad, I'm getting closer."

* * *

><p><strong>Gekkoukan High School, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**6/25/2009**

Despite being quite the lenient and lax school, Gekkoukan High School still had rules. Turning off your phones during school hours was one of them. As such, Hamuko found herself standing outside the faculty room after school in order retrieve her confiscated phone.

"How long is this going to take?" Hamuko muttered impatiently as she began to tap her fingers against the wall. Despite being a member of the student council, Hamuko often found herself outside this very room for her cell phone going off during class time. Honestly, it wasn't her fault for cell phone woes: it was the people who keep insisting on calling and texting her in the middle of class.

"Alright, here's your phone back. Try not to let this happen… AGAIN," Ms. Toriumi said, walking out the door. The teacher handed Hamuko her phone back before giving a small smile. "But knowing you I guess I'll be seeing you in here next week."

"C'mon, Sensei! I'm not THAT bad… right?" Hamuko pouted as she shoved her phone in her pocket.

The teacher shook her head, smile growing. "I don't think that's something I should be commenting on. Anyways, it's getting home. Be sure to get home safely."

"You too! Bye!" Hamuko replied, giving a cheerful wave as she walked down the hallway and out of school grounds. With nothing better to do, the girl pulled her cell phone back out and began checking its contents. "Let's see… Two missed calls…One from Junpei-kun and one from Yukari-chan. Hmm… I should call them back later. Oh! A text message from Rise-chan!"

_hey, hamuko-senpai! r u free today? im bak in town so lets go shopping! :) and if u can, bring Minato-senpai!_

_~Rise-chan_

"Hmm, I don't think I have important to do this afternoon," Hamuko muttered to herself. Shrugging, the girl sent a text message to Rise, confirming their afternoon plans. Upon sending the message, however, Hamuko let out a groan. "Crap… How could I forget? Stupid! The essay is the due tomorrow! Looks like I have to cancel on Rise-chan..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Another text message.

_Great! im soooooo excited for today! cant wait! im actually already at the mall right now. c u soon!_

_~Rise-chan_

"Great. Now I'll feel bad if I cancel on her." The girl stood in silence before giving a shrug. "Ah. What the heck. I can pull an all-nighter," Hamuko muttered as she took out her phone and began searching through her contacts.

"Hey! Minato-kun! I was just wondering…"

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"C'mon, Minato-kun, please?"

"Yeah, Senpai! Pretty please…?"

"I said no."

"But you've been standing by yourself in that corner the entire time doing nothing but listening to music! Just try this on: I bet you'll look fantastic in it!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Usami, I am perfectly content standing in my corner while you two shop."

"C'mon. Just try it on," Hamuko insisted, shoving the jacket she was holding into the arms of her blunette. Nearby, Rise began perusing through a pile of clothes in search of matching pants. It took only a couple of seconds for the idol to find said pants.

"Here, Minato-senpai! While you're at it, try this on too." Copying her friend, Rise shoved the pants she had just found into the arms of a dismayed Minato.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope! Now hurry up and put them on!" Hamuko giggled, pushing Minato into the general direction of the dressing room.

The blue haired boy sighed and shook his head before heading off.

"You know, Hamuko-senpai, I'm impressed."

"Hmm?" Hamuko absentmindedly hummed as she went through a rack full of clothes. "Why is that…?"

The rising idol slowly made her way next to Hamuko. "I never thought Minato-senpai of all people would agree to come shopping with us."

Hamuko giggled. "He isn't."

"Then how did you manage to convince him to come today?" Rise asked, leaning in closer as her curiosity grew.

"Oh, this looks really cute," Hamuko muttered, picking up a white blouse. Inspecting the price tag and finding the price satisfactory, the auburn haired girl redirected her attention towards her friend. "I kinda told Minato-kun that you and I were going out to eat some ramen and asked if he wanted to come."

"Huh? I never knew you were so deceitful, Senpai… Sneaky sneaky," Rise grinned, snatching the blouse Hamuko had just taken before giving a squeal of delight. "This is SO cute!"

"Right? I'm so glad that I found it. Anyways, it's not like I was lying. We are going out to eat something... Just after we finish shopping." Hamuko replied with a wide grin.

At this point in time, Hamuko was quite aware of Minato's strong dislike for shopping. Unfortunately for the quiet teenager, Hamuko found his honest nature and surprisingly good fashion sense the perfect traits in a shopping companion. On the rare instances when the auburn haired girl managed to convince the reluctant blue haired boy to accompany her, Hamuko always made sure that she fully exploited Minato's opinion.

"Quite the devil you are, Hamuko-senpai."

"Why thank you, Rise-chan."

Suddenly, Rise's cellphone began to ring, forcing the rising idol to send an apologetic look at Hamuko as the girl took the call. Hamuko waved her hands dismissively, letting Rise know that she was fine with the girl taking the call.

"Oh, hey, Ito-san! How are you?

Smiling at her friend's enthusiasm, Hamuko redirected her attention towards the massive pile of clothes that awaited her.

"Eh? Really? Me? No way? Wait, you don't believe me?"

"…"

"I'm telling you… I didn't do it! I swear!"

"…"

"Have you asked Kanzaki-san? What about… no? No, I didn't. No. No. Yes."

Hamuko sighed as the girl tried her best to tune out the conversation Rise was having. An awkward feeling began to rise up in her as Rise's voice began to contain traces of anger and frustration.

"For the last time, it wasn't my fault. I strictly told Mai-sensei that I gave everything to Arai-san… What? There's no way… I see… I-I'm sorry… In that case, I'll take full responsibility. Yes. Yes. Good bye." The once cheerful Rise trudged back to Hamuko, her eyes downcast. "Sorry about that…"

Frowning, Hamuko gently put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently as she put the small bundle of clothes down next to her.

"It's… nothing, really," Rise replied, unable to look directly at Hamuko's eyes.

"Are you sure? You look pretty down to me."

"Yeah… Look, can we drop the subject?" Rise asked as the girl attempted to give a smile that was as fake as Tanaka-san's. "Oh! Look, 50% off!"

While the inner shopper in Hamuko jumped for joy at the opportunity, the model paid no attention at the deal as she kept her focus on her friend. To Rise's credit, the girl seemed a lot more chipper and enthusiastic than before, but it was clearly a ploy to hide her pain. Shaking her head, Hamuko silently followed the skipping Rise into an aisle that offered the discount.

"Senpai! Isn't this blouse like the cutest thing ever?" Rise shouted, twirling a frilly pink blouse around.

"Yeah, it is," Hamuko said with a small smile. The model made her way over to Rise to properly inspect the blouse. "With the sale, it's going to be 2500 yen. Not bad."

"Yeah… I know, right?" the idol muttered distantly before giving her one million watt smile. "Isn't it great?"

The charade continued on for five more minutes. Rise would show a piece of clothing she thought was cute or at a good price while Hamuko did her best to seem not too worried about her friend. Eventually, however, the mock cheerfulness of Rise and the awkward responses that Hamuko provided wore down the act. Soon, the two was in complete silence. Only the shuffling of clothes, the chatter of the other shoppers, and the generic pop music that the store was playing could be heard.

"I guess Rise-chan isn't all smiles and giggles after all," Hamuko thought to herself as she stole a glance at the now frowning and quiet idol. "I shouldn't push her to tell me what's wrong right away… Rise-chan will open up to me when she's ready. In any case, I should try to get the mood back to normal." In a split second, a plan formulated in the auburn haired girl's mind as Hamuko poked her underclassman in the ribs. "Rise-chan!"

"Y-Yeah? What is it?" Rise mumbled, her eyes more focused on the skirt she was holding.

"Isn't that guy kind of cute?" Hamuko asked, pointing to a muscular man walking down nearby aisle.

Sighing, the model allowed her eyes to examine the guy Hamuko was pointing to. "Y-Yeah… He actually kinda is," Rise said, eyes widening. The idol then squinted her eyes. "But he's too short."

"Really? He seems pretty tall to me."

"See, that's what he wants you to think… If you look closely, you'd notice that he's actually wearing lifts," the younger girl pointed out.

"You can tell?" Hamuko asked, curious to know how her friend could notice such a small detail.

Rise gave a laugh. "Trust me, once you get into the show business long enough, you'll start to notice all these things."

"Huh… You don't say?" Hamuko mused, slightly impressed with Rise's keen eye. "Well then, what about that guy…?"

* * *

><p>"And then… He just looks at me in the eye and leaves the room without saying anything!" Hamuko chortled as she was forced to take a deep gulp of air before laughing.<p>

"N-N-No way!" Rise giggled, grabbing Hamuko's shoulder for support. "That did not really happen, did it?"

Hamuko, instead of responding, merely nodded her head as she watched Rise double over with laughter. Mirth danced in the auburn haired girl's eyes. Good. Rise was feeling a lot better.

A comfortable silence fell between the two. Having nothing more to add or say to the story, Rise returned to flipping through various clothes racks with Hamuko following closely behind. Her body, once lifeless and slow, had a slight spring to it now.

"Hey… Hamuko-senpai?" Rise called out after a minute.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you… Thank you for cheering me up and not forcing me to tell you what was on my mind," Rise whispered, walking over to the older girl. Appreciation glistened in the girl's eyes. "I… I know it was hard not to pry, but you didn't… Thanks."

Softly smiling, Hamuko gave Rise a warm hug. "You're welcome. That's what friends are for, right? I'm always here for you, Rise-chan."

Rise reluctantly stepped away from the hug before breaking into a devious smile. "Hmm… I wonder if I can get Minato-senpai to hug me like that."

"Minato-kun? Hug? Good luck with that," Hamuko scoffed while rolling her eyes. "I'd pay a million yen to see Minato-kun willingly hug someone."

The two looked at each other in the eyes for a couple of seconds before bursting out into laughter.

"Actually, speaking of Minato-senpai…" Rise gave her watch a quick glance. "He's been gone for a while… I mean, it's only a jacket and pants. You don't think he ran off, right?"

"Hmm? Nah, I don't think so –Minato-kun's not the type to do something like that. The waiting line for the fitting room is probably just long or something like that," Hamuko replied, waving a hand in dismissal before picking up a black sweater. "Hey, this is pretty nice too."

"If you say so… I guess we'll have to just wai-… Wow."

"What's wrong, Rise-cha… Whoa."

Standing in front of them with an annoyed expression was Minato. Instead of the school uniform he usually donned, the teenage boy was wearing the white and gray jacket Hamuko had forced him to try on earlier. The jacket was a tight, yet perfect fit, accentuating his figure quite well. The pants Rise had given him only complimented the new jacket.

"Senpai, you look so good!" Rise squealed as she took out her phone to take a picture of Minato much to the boy's dismay. "This is going straight onto the internet."

Surprisingly, the blunette showed little resistance, choosing to let out a small grunt and turn his face away from the camera.

"Hmm, not bad, Minato-kun," Hamuko said, circling around Minato with a grin on her face. Really, the blue haired boy could easily pass as a model like this. Oh, wait.

"Usami."

"Hmm?"

"I expect a triple serving of ramen after this."

"Yeah, sure… Wait… What?"

Instead of answering, Minato merely closed his eyes and turned around. Unfortunately for Hamuko, the matter was non-negotiable.

Giving a giggle, Rise placed a hand on Hamuko's shoulder. "Sorry, Hamuko-senpai, but I think Minato-senpai has you right here."

"Tch." The girl threw her hands in the air in mock exasperation. "The things I do for you, Minato-kun," Hamuko sighed dramatically, only to receive a small hit on the head from Minato. The girl threw her blue haired friend a mock dirty look, who gave a small shrug in response. Grinning Hamuko threw her arms around Minato's neck to put him in a light chokehold.

"Ahem."

Realizing how close the two were, Hamuko released Minato from her clutches.

"Are you two finished? If you are, I'd like to pay for my stuff. At this rate, it'll be closing time by the time you two are done flirting… Plus the lines are getting pretty long," she teased. True to Rise's words, the checkout line was slowly growing. If they weren't fast enough, they could be stuck in the store for a very long time.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go," Hamuko agreed, ignoring the smug grin on Rise's face as she grabbed all of the clothes she had picked out. As the group made their way towards the checkout line, Hamuko began going through her items. After a small moment, the girl gave satisfied nod. "Quite a productive day today."

"Right?" Rise gushed, showing off a cute top the idol had found in the corner of the store. "I love it when we find awesome deals on stuff like this."

"Definitely. We should do this more often, Rise-chan… I'll try to bring Minato-kun with us too," Hamuko smiled, ignoring the looks of displeasure Minato was shooting at her.

"Of course! I'm kind of busy next month, but I'll find some time for us." Rise paused before letting out a giggle. "Who would have thought that Minato-kun was such a good shopping partner?"

"I know! Isn't he just perfect? It's just too bad he hates it when I drag him along. Oh, well. I'll still find a way to get him to come," Hamuko said, smirking at her blue haired companion.

Instead of dignifying the auburn haired girl with a response, Minato merely raised the volume of his mp3 player to the point where his music began bleeding through.

Giggling, Rise placed her items on the counter. "Is there anything you guys want to do after? I have…" the girl paused as she fished out her cell phone to check the time. "About two hours left before I have to go home."

"A walk around town or something like that sounds nice," Hamuko said with a shrug. "The weather's been pretty nice lately."

"Mmm… Actually, a walk around town doesn't seem too bad. Can we stop by the shrine then? I have a test coming up, so I want to pray for good luck," Rise said.

"Oh? You have a test? Shouldn't you be, you know, studying instead of hanging out with us and praying for good results?" Hamuko teased with a sly grin on her face.

Rise only gave a small shrug in dismissal. "Eh, I guess… But hanging out with you guys is way better!" the idol grinned, hooking arms with a stoic Minato to prove her point. "Besides, my test isn't for another week. I can go study another day. Right, Minato-senpai?"

"Kujikawa."

"Hmm?"

"Please let go of me."

"Don't want to!" Rise grinned, tightening her grip on the now disgruntled Minato.

"Poor Minato-kun," Hamuko thought in amusement as she watched the blue haired boy attempt to unravel the idol from his arm. Unfortunately for Minato, Rise seemed to only tighten her grip the more he struggled. Laughing and glad that the idol's sad demeanor was finally gone, the auburn haired girl linked her arm on Minato's other one, sandwiching the boy between the two girls. "Shall we go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**7/7/2009**

_Ta-Thump. Ta-Thump. Ta-Thump._

"Hey, Stupei?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop tapping your fingers against the door before I break them."

"…." The tapping stopped.

Giving another long sigh, Hamuko slowly began stretching her arms. Hamuko couldn't blame Junpei's fidgeting; after all, tonight WAS an important one. The only ones who were able to maintain a cool demeanor were Mitsuru and Ikutsuki. Even Minato seemed nervous despite his usually cool appearance.

"Do you read anything, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asked casually. The senior was settled in her favorite chair drinking from a bright red cup.

"Almost… Just give me a second," Fuuka replied, eyes closed in deep concentration. "Got it!"

Immediately, Hamuko jumped out of seat and turned her attention to her green haired friend. "Where is it this time? Inside Tartarus again? At the shrine?"

Fuuka shook her head. "No, it's located somewhere in Shirakawa Boulevard… Though I can't imagine why the Shadow would be there tonight. What's so special about Shirakawa Boulevard?"

"Beats me," Yukari said, giving a small shrug. "I've never been to Shirakawa Boulevard."

"And I'm glad you haven't," Ikutsuki said with a chuckle as he took off his glasses to clean them. "You know, Mitsuru, the Lost have been found in pairs lately…"

The senior pinched the bridge of her nose before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh." Mitsuru shook her head in disgust.

"What's so special about that?" Yukari asked impatiently. "Tons of people hang out at night. So what?"

"Well, you see Yuka-tan, Shirakawa Boulevard is where, uh, couples go for special occasions…" Junpei paused to let out a rather lecherous giggle. "Let's just say that the hotels there are really popular for passionate couples."

It took Yukari a couple seconds before it dawned on her. "Are you serious?" She asked incredulously before Mitsuru nodded her head in confirmation. Nearby, Junpei flashed Yukari a wide grin. "Urg, you're such a pervert!"

"Wait, I don't get it," Fuuka said while dismissing her Persona. "Hotels?"

"Love hotels," Akihiko flatly said, standing up from his chair as he ignored the now blushing Fuuka. "Although I'm more curious to know how Junpei found out about what Shirakawa Boulevard is famous for."

"Oh, you know," Junpei answered with a cheeky grin. "From here and there."

"Here and there my ass," Yukari muttered, shaking her head in disapproval. "Can you believe him, Hamuko?"

"Uh, yeah. What a pervert!" Hamuko let out a nervous laugh. Truth be told, Hamuko had already known what Shirakawa Boulevard was famous for. The girl had the misfortune of being dragged over there by a member of the volleyball club. It was there that her fellow member launched into a vivid summary of what she and her boyfriend did. Despite her best efforts to erase the gruesome images out of her mind, Hamuko found said images permanently burned into her memory.

Yukari narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You okay? You seem kinda out of it."

"Huh? Yeah! Fine! I'm totally fine!" Hamuko replied, desperate to erase the horrible images that were once again forming in her mind. "Anyways, how are we approaching the Shadow tonight?"

Mitsuru cleared her throat. "We'll send four people tonight. The other members will stay here and be on standby incase anything else happens. Of course, Hamuko, you are to lead tonight's mission. Choose three people to accompany you and head out as soon as possible."

"Got it," Hamuko said. The girl turned her head towards the entire group and began mentally listing various combinations and possibilities for tonight's group. Yukari was an incredibly great asset, as her healing spells would save the group in a tight pinch. Akihiko and Junpei provided quick frontline support that was going to be needed. Mitsuru and her collected demeanor and charisma were also going to be welcomed, especially on an important night such as this. Finally, leaving Minato out would just be foolish. The blue haired boy was quick, effective, and easily the best fighter of the entire group. After running through every possible combination in her head, Hamuko turned her head back to Mitsuru. "I'll take Minato-kun, Akihiko-senpai, and Yukari-chan."

"Alright, that sounds good," Mitsuru said, although the slightly disappointed look in Mitsuru's eyes did not escape Hamuko. "Be prepared to head ou-"

"No."

Hamuko groaned. Of all the times to have a complication… Sighing, the leader turned her attention towards the source of the voice. "Anything wrong, Minato-kun?"

Minato remained silent for a couple seconds before speaking up. "I don't want to be on the expedition tonight."

"And why's that?" Hamuko asked, already feeling a headache creep its way up. "You're the best fighter in the group. We need you tonight."

"I feel sick tonight. Sorry," Minato said in a monotone voice.

Hamuko's headache grew. "You look perfectly fine to me," she deadpanned.

"Trust me: I'm sick," Minato replied before abruptly giving a small cough to prove his point. "So I guess I'll be sitting this one out tonight. Sorry. Maybe Iori can fill in for me."

"No, you are going, Arisato, and it is final," Mitsuru declared, not buying Minato's tale. "I don't know why you're so insistent on skipping tonight's mission, but I don't care. Tonight is important."

The blue haired model stood silently in his spot before sinking into a nearby chair, muttering incoherent things.

Hamuko frowned at her friend's odd behavior. Sure, Minato could be difficult and aloof at times, but he was never like this. He never missed a single expedition to Tartarus and was extremely diligent when it came to matters like these. "Anyways, let's just finish this one up quickly tonight," Hamuko announced, hoping to lift the rather awkward tension that was in the room.

"Yeah! Good luck guys!" Junpei rose from his seat. "Hey, Hamu-tan, be sure to tell me what the hotels look like, okay? And if you can, try to scout out the best hotels. I might need it sometime in the fut- OW!"

"Idiot," Yukari muttered, rubbing the hand that she used to hit the boisterous boy.

"Sorry, Junpei-kun. No can do," Hamuko giggled. "Maybe you should go by yourself tomorrow."

"Hmm… That's actually not a bad idea... Yeah, I think I wil- OW!

* * *

><p>A pungent smell hit Hamuko full on as she cautiously opened the doors of the hotel. The smell, while it was not terrible to point of making Hamuko feel nauseas, was strong enough to the point where the girl was forced to pinch her nose in disgust. The gloomy, pale walls that adorned the hotel did not better Hamuko's impression. Next to her, Yukari and Akihiko stiffened considerably.<p>

"Geez… Talk about a cheap love hotel," Yukari muttered to which Hamuko wholeheartedly agreed with.

"Tell me about it," Akihiko said, leaning on the front desk whilst shaking his head in utter contempt. "I can't wait to get this over with."

"Agreed," Hamuko announced quickly. "Let's try to finish this thing as quick as possible. Fuuka-chan, do you know where exactly the Shadow is?"

"It's in one of the rooms on the upper floors, but I can't pinpoint an exact location… Sorry," the green haired girl responded after a few moments of silence.

"Thank, Fuuka-chan." Sighing, Hamuko motioned the three other members to follow her. "I guess we're going to have to check each room individually. Everyone should stick together an-"

"Usami."

Eyebrows raised in curiosity, Hamuko turned around to face Minato. "Yes?"

"I think it would be more prudent if we were to split up tonight."

"And why's that?" Hamuko asked, highly intrigued by Minato's suggestion as she weighed each option in her mind. Although splitting up could potentially end the night quicker, it was also quick dangerous to venture out alone. Hamuko could only shudder at the thought of stumbling onto a much more powerful Shadow with no one beside her to back her up.

"Just like Senpai and Takeba, I want to leave this hotel as soon as possible. If we split up, we cou-"

"And what happens if one of us ends up getting trapped by the target tonight?" Hamuko interrupted, already knowing where Minato was going. "I'm not going to compromise the safety of our members just to get out of some disgusting, cheap love hotel faster."

Minato closed his eye as he appeared to drift into deep thought. Almost immediately, the boy opened his eyes again and shook his head in resignation. "I… I suppose you are right: the safety of the group precedes the expedition itself. I'm sorry about my inconsideration," he muttered, eyes averting the rest of the group's.

Hamuko merely shrugged her shoulders and waved her hands. "No, I understand where you're coming from… I mean, I want to get out of this stupid place as fast as possible too." The girl gave the blue haired boy a reassuring pat on the shoulders. "We'll finish this thing as soon as possible.

Minato merely nodded his head and began fiddling with his mp3 player. Despite relenting however, a slight grimace still painted his face.

"Huh? Wonder what could make Minato-kun so edgy tonight? Usually, he doesn't complain and listens to everything that Mitsuru-senpai and I say," Hamuko thought before shaking her head. Now wasn't the time to ponder such things. Motioning the group to follow her, Hamuko turned around and slowly began ascending the stairs.

Surprisingly, the hotel was empty, void of the usual monsters that guarded the premise of the Full Moon Shadows. It would take only a few minutes before the group reached a giant, golden door. According to Fuuka, the Shadow would be behind that door. Hamuko frowned.

"Something isn't right. That was too easy," she commented, checking her surroundings to make sure nothing was amiss.

"Yeah, the path here was way too easy," the boxer agreed, temporary relaxing his guard to face the group. "But I don't think we should be complaining about it."

"I agree," Yukari interjected. "There's no point in pondering about the 'whys' and 'hows' at this point. Let's just finish this night up."

"…" Unlike his teammates, Minato remained silent with a stony look on his face. Several seconds would pass before the boy spoke up in a rather uncharacteristically strained voice. "Shall we proceed?"

Ignoring her friend's unusual behavior, Hamuko turned around and faced the giant door before them.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Hamuko hissed in pain as she felt a bolt of lightning graze her arm. While electricity with a current as high as this one would normally kill the average human being, the four teenagers in the room had the fortune of having Personas that dulled most of these attacks. Ignoring the stinging pain in her arm, Hamuko refocused her attention onto the perpetrator of the attack: a Shadow in the shape of an obese man with a headless woman sitting on top. The Hierophant.<p>

"Fuuka-chan, does this thing have any weaknesses?" Hamuko yelled as she rolled out of the way of another lightning attack. "Any at all?"

"No, not that I know of. Also, be sure not to use any electric based attacks on it," Fuuka responded after a moment of concentration.

"You hear that, Akihiko-senpai? No Zios or Mazios!" the auburn haired girl shouted, ducking to avoid a giant arm that was swung at her. The girl swung her naginata at the offending arm and was awarded with a small nick.

"Yeah, I got it," the boxer grumbled as he attempted to deliver a quick one-two punch to the giant Shadow, only to be denied by another swinging arm. "Dammit!"

"Minato-kun, try to circle around it while Akihiko-senpai and I distract it," Hamuko ordered as she pulled out her Evoker and pressed the cool metal to her temple. "Fortuna!"

As the goddess of fortune materialized and sent forth a torrent of wind, Minato quickly circled around the giant Shadow. "Orpheus!" he shouted as his Persona appeared and swung its signature lyre at their foe.

Hissing in pain, the Hierophant spun around and glared at the blue haired boy. In a matter of seconds, bolts of lightning came thundering down on where Minato stood. Fortunately, Minato's quick reflexes saved him from an untimely death as the blue haired boy quickly leapt out of the way. The small desk that was next to Minato was instantly vaporized by the lightning attack.

"Good job, Minato," Akihiko shouted, mimicking his underclassmen by pressing his Evoker to his forehead. Seconds later, the sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the room as Polydeuces appeared behind the boxer. "Sonic punch!"

The Shadow once again howled in pain as the fist of Akihiko's Persona connected squarely on its jaw. Clutching said spot in agony, the Hierophant raised its giant hands. Suddenly, the moans of thunder echoed throughout the room as massive lightning bolts came crashing down on everyone.

Before Hamuko could even register what was happening, the girl found her body reacting as she narrowly rolled out of the way.

"That was close," she muttered as she picked up her naginata from the floor. Positive that her friends were okay as well, Hamuko charged at the Shadow, knowing that a temporary opening was available to her. As expected, the Shadow was not expecting a charging Hamuko after such a massive attack, allowing the girl to get in several slices with her naginata before she was forced to retreat.

"Hmm, nice move, Usami," Minato complimented as he warily eyed the Hierophant's form.

"Thanks, Minato-kun," Hamuko replied back, quite satisfied with the current situation. If the limping of the Hierophant indicated anything, the fight was almost over. "Senpai, Yukari-chan, can you guys keep this thing distracted? I'm going to try to flank it an-"

"KKKYRRAHHHH!" A bone-chilling screech erupted from the Hierophant. Following the screech, waves of massive energy began emitting from the Shadow as it began gathering said energy in its hands.

"Dammit, this is going to be a big one," Akihiko called out, already lowering his stance into a more defensive one. "Brace yourselves!"

"Everyone, get close to me! I'll cast a few defensive spells," Hamuko ordered as she pulled out her Evoker from her holster. Before the girl could pull the trigger of her Evoker, however, the giant Hierophant raised its hands high the air and released the energy it was gathering into the air. Immediately, a thick fog began descended onto the group.

"What the hell is going on? Wh… Urg!" Yukari gasped as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Yukari! Dammit. Just what the hell is going on?" Akihiko managed to wheeze before joining the archer on the floor.

As the fog grew thicker and thicker, Hamuko could feel her stomach turn ice cold. "W-Wha? N-No… This can't be happening," the girl muttered, involuntary taking a step back from the monster. A cold bead of sweat dripped from her temples as Hamuko found herself curled up in the fetal position on the ground. The nightmares that haunted her on a nightly basis began playing through her mind as Hamuko could only watch them play over and over in her mind. Out of the corner of her hers, the girl could make out the Hierophant raising its arm once again.

"Move," Hamuko ordered to herself, attempting to find the resolve to overcome the fear that paralyzed her body. Lightning began forming between the Hierophant's giant hands.

"D-D-Dammit…" Akihiko moaned next to her. The senior was also on the ground, shaking and stumbling about as he attempted to pick himself up from the floor. Beside him, Yukari and Minato laid sprawled on the ground, although Minato was doing a better job on keeping his composure compared to the rest of the party.

"Move," the auburn haired girl repeated. In response, her body began to move to her command, albeit extremely slowly –too slowly in fact. At this rate, the entire party would be reduced to nothing but burnt ashes. "Well, except for Akihiko-senpai," Hamuko thought dryly despite the severity of the moment. Barely able to lift up her head, Hamuko could now see that the Shadow was almost done charging up its attack. Electricity was now crackling like fireworks between the Hierophant's fingertips.

"I-Io!"

Out of nowhere, the priestess of Hera popped out and raised its arm. Fierce blades of wind soon followed, knocking the Hierophant over.

"Patra! Patra! Patra! Patra!" Yukari's voice called out. Instantly, Hamuko felt a deep warmth resonate within her as all the fears that inhibited her vanish.

"Great work, Yukari!" Akihiko called out, quickly jumping back onto his feet and pulling out his Evoker. Moments later, Polydeuces appeared and delivered another powerful blow onto the Shadow.

"Orpheus!" On cue, Minato's Persona followed Polydeuces's action with another Bash attack. "Good job, Takeba," he said, giving the brunette a quick nod.

"Yeah!" Hamuko shouted. The girl shot her friend a grateful smile before steeling her eyes on the monster in front of her. Taking a deep breath, the girl jumped high into the air, avoiding another bolt that was aimed at her, and plunged her naginata onto the shoulder of the Shadow. On cue, the Hierophant screeched in pain as it swung its giant arms wildly. Knowing that she didn't have enough time, Hamuko jumped off the shoulder of the Hierophant, leaving her weapon. Hamuko could only wince in pain as the sound of wood snapping sounded throughout the room.

"Usami. Senpai will not be pleased to hear that you broke another naginata," Minato quietly said, referring to the girl's tendency to break her naginata left and right as he took a sharp stab at the Shadow.

"S-Shut up! It's not like I'm intentionally breaking them," Hamuko replied, face turning bright red. "I'll just apologize to Mitsuru-senpai."

"Again," Minato added, a rare, small grin appearing on the boy's face. Then as quickly as the grin appeared, it vanished, replaced by his usual stony look. "Bash!"

Without missing a beat, Hamuko pulled out her own Evoker. "Bash!" Eurydice appeared and also swung a giant harp at the head of the Hierophant. The Hierophant, unable to take another beating, gave a screech and began writhing on the floor in pain. Inwardly, the auburn haired girl did a small victory dance as the Hierophant began to disintegrate. "Well, that wasn't too bad, right? Good job guys."

"Yeah. Yukari, goob job on healing us when we couldn't move. It wouldn't have been pretty if you didn't cast Patra on us in time," Akihiko complimented, dropping his Evoker back into its holster.

"It was nothing," Yukari muttered while trying to hide a small blush that was creeping up on her face. The girl sank to the floor and sighed. "Let's go home. I can't stand this cheap hotel."

Hamuko nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, let's go home. I'm pretty sure you want to get out of this place as soon as you can, right Minato-kun?" she asked the silent blue haired boy.

Instead of replying, Minato walked over to the door and placed his hand over the handle. "Usami."

"Hmm?"

"The door… it's locked," Minato muttered, a look of annoyance crossing his face. "We're stuck in this room."

"Wha? How's that possible? Here, let m-"

"Everyone! There's another Shadow in the room!" Fuuka's voice interrupted.

Frowning, Hamuko automatically pulled her Evoker out of her holster and pressed it against her forehead. Keeping her finger on the trigger, the girl cautiously began moving around the room. "Senpai, Yukari-chan, can you guard the door and make sure nothing comes through? Minato-kun and I will search the room."

"Alright. Yukari, on me," Akihiko said as he began to eye the door.

Slowly, the model began to move towards the bed with Minato quietly following behind her. After a minute of searching, the girl deemed the area around the bed safe and moved on with her search. "Minato-kun, see anything suspicious?"

"No," he flatly replied. "Usami, why don't you check tha-"

"Wait, Minato-kun, look at that mirror over there," Hamuko pointed out while sending Minato a quick apologetic look. "There's something about it…"

"Usami, wait."

Ignoring her blue haired friend, Hamuko made her way towards the giant mirror and placed a hand over the glass. A wave of dizziness hit the girl as soon as she touched the giant mirror. Out of the corner of her eyes, Hamuko could make out her friends collapsing on the floor one by one. "What's happening?"the girl muttered to herself as she felt herself collapsing as well.

"Hamuko-chan? Minato-kun? Yukari-chan? Akihiko-senpai? Can you hear me? Hello?" Fuuka's voice called out over and over.

"Fuuka-chan…I-"

Then everything went white.

* * *

><p>Heavenly. If there was one word to describe how Hamuko Usami felt right now, it was heavenly.<p>

The girl let out a low moan as she felt the hot, steamy water from the shower wash away the sweat that once stuck to her body. Her once tense muscles began to slowly loosen. Sluggishly, Hamuko applied shampoo to her hair and began to sensually massage her scalp.

Suddenly, Hamuko froze, stopping her ministrations. Wait, why was she in the shower? Groaning, the girl clutched her head, attempting to recall what had happened to her. Nothing. If anything, her head seemed to become cloudier with each attempt.

"Why am I here…?"

_"Does it matter?"_

Didn't it? For some reason, something in Hamuko nagged at her. Now wasn't the time to take a shower: she had much more urgent matters to attend to. But what?

"Crap," the girl cursed, grabbing her head again as she felt a headache coming right up. "What am I forgetting…?"

_"Nothing."_

"…Nothing?" Hamuko wondered.

_"Nothing. Now finish your shower."_

Yes… That's right. There was nothing to worry about. A small smile crept its way onto Hamuko's face as she diverted her attention back onto cleansing herself. Unlike before, where Hamuko had some autonomy over her body, her body now moved on its own. Her fingers danced over her wet skin as the girl slowly began to apply soap all over. After several minutes of allowing the hot water run through, Hamuko found herself stepping out of the shower satisfied. Not bothering to completely dry herself completely, the auburn haired girl loosely wrapped a towel around her body and reached for the door that was next to her.

Immediately, the girl was met with a cool rush of air as she entered the next room. Hamuko paused, barely able to take in her surroundings as she felt her consciousness slip again.

_"The present is all that is important… So enjoy it."_

Hamuko turned her attention to the bed that was in the center of the room. Lying in the middle of the bed was Minato, cladded in only his boxers.

* * *

><p><strong>I think you know what's happening at this point. Please skip to the next bolded part if you are uncomfortable with sort of thing.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Embrace your desires…"<em>

Her wet, loose hair left droplets of water on the carpet floor as Hamuko found herself licking her dry lips. Like a predator that had just found her target, Hamuko narrowed her eyes as she slowly inched closer towards Minato. The towel that hid her nudity was slowly slipping with each step.

_"Let your desires free you of your shackles."_

Hamuko, now at the foot of the bed, gazed at Minato, who had a dreamy look on his face. The usually emotionless boy smiled, offering a hand to her. Without hesitation, Hamuko accepted the hand and sat in front of Minato.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Hamuko heard herself purr. The girl allowed her towel to conveniently slip a little more, exposing quite a bit of cleavage to Minato. "You seem a little… lonely. Care for some company?"

"Sounds good to me."

Grinning, the girl crept closer to the blue haired boy, intentionally moving at an agonizingly slow rate to tease him. "So… How should we spend our together tonight?" she asked, moving a hand onto Minato's thighs as Hamuko began to lean in closer.

"I-I…" A look of urgency quickly flashed on Minato's face before it was quickly replaced by the familiar dreamy one. "I don't know. You tell me."

"Isn't the man supposed to lead the lady?" Hamuko giggled as she leaned her chest onto Minato, knocking the boy onto his back.

"I'm pretty comfortable with you leading."

"Oh? In that case…" Laughing, Hamuko crawled up Minato's body and grabbed his wrists. Upon the touch, however, Minato's face contorted. The glazed look was gone.

"U-Usami!"

"Hmm?" Hamuko hummed, drinking in every bit of her partner's body as she allowed a hand to dance over Minato's well developed abs. She was going to enjoy every last bit of this.

"W-We need to stop. Now."

Stop? Hamuko frowned. What for? They were just about to get to the good part. "Why?"

"Because…" Minato took a deep breath. "This isn't the time for something like this. We need t-"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" Hamuko huffed, slowly releasing her grip on Minato's arms. "Please tell me this isn't some sort of kinky game of 'hi-"

"Usami," Minato interjected, eyes steeling as he sat upright on the bed. "We need to attend to more important matters. Please stop before we do something we both regret."

Regret? Hamuko scoffed. Why would she regret this? The miniscule voice urged her to ignore her companion and continue –something Hamuko found herself wholeheartedly agreeing with.

"I'm pretty sure we won't regret this," Hamuko replied sultrily as threw herself over Minato's body again. Caught off guard, the blue haired boy once again was thrown oo his back. Their foreheads met. "Isn't that right…Minato-kun?" The towel slid off further from her wet body, leaving her top completely exposed to the now blushing Minato. Grinning, the girl pressed her chest again against the struggling blue haired boy.

"G-Get off!" Minato hissed, attempting to push the girl off but to no avail. For some reason, the lust induced Hamuko was a lot stronger than him.

_"Take the moment… SEIZE IT!"_

Immense pleasure began shooting through the girl's body as she began to sensually grind against Minato. The snarling boy, despite his best efforts and protests, was unable to throw Hamuko off of him. After minutes of senseless grinding, the girl ceased her actions.

"C'mon…. Minato-kun… Just… Enjoy… Yourself," Hamuko panted, sweat profusely pouring down her bare skin. "You're making me feel like a bad girl here."

"No," Minato angrily replied as he tried to push the girl off of him again but to no avail.

Shrugging, the girl allowed the towel to fully slide off her body. Noticing Minato's eyes wander away from her, Hamuko gave a smirk. "Don't be shy."

No reply. Only more struggling.

With a smirk, the girl grabbed the boy's head. For some reason, his lips looked extremely appealing. "I wonder… How will your lips taste like?" she muttered with a coy smile. Slowly, Hamuko allowed her lips drop towards Minato's. Out of the corner of her eyes, Hamuko could make out Minato's squirming continue. Oh well, it's not like he's going to ever escape. Grinning triumphantly, the girl closed her eyes and leaned in. She could almost feel his breathe.

Closer. Closer. Clo-

* * *

><p><strong>Scene End. You may resume reading. If you are confused about anything regarding this scene, explanations will be in the author's note at the end. You can choose to read it right now, or when you finish the chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What. The. Hell."<p>

Lights suddenly flickered back on as Hamuko felt her grip on Minato's forearms slacken. Her body, once on autopilot, regained control as she found herself being abruptly thrown off the bed by her blue haired companion. The murky fog that obscured her mind disappeared, leaving Hamuko with a strong grasp of her thoughts and memories.

"Ow…" Hamuko groaned, rubbing her head before hearing Yukari's voice screaming at Akihiko to look away.

Look away…? Why? Hamuko glanced down before turning a deep shade of crimson.

Towel… Where was the towel again? Panicking, the girl began to fumble about for said towel, only to come up empty handed.

"Usami, are you oka-..." The towel, the one Hamuko was previously wearing, dropped from Minato's hand.

"…"

"…"

"KYAHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"I am SO sorry, Minato-kun," Hamuko wailed, bowing her head in apologies to the blunette.<p>

"…" A cold, stony expression decorated Minato's face as he gingerly massaged a giant red mark that suspiciously resembled a hand print.

"C'mon, Minato-kun, how many times do I have to say sorry before you're willing to speak to me again?" Hamuko sighed, ignoring the snickering Akihiko and Yukari. "In my defense, that Shadow was controlling my body the entire time."

"And the slap…?"

"T-That was your fault! How else is a girl supposed to react to something like that?"

"Since when was caring for your well-being such a horrendous crime that it deserved… this?" Minato hissed, voice laced with venom as he pointed to the hand print on his face. "Besides, you are talking the person who was just about to unwillingly participate in sexual intercourse."

"W-Well…" Hamuko sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of her head before shooting a glare at the now chortling Akihiko and Yukari. "Will you two be quiet?!"

"Sorry," the duo replied, banana grin plastered all over their faces.

"But you know, why do I get the feeling that you're always apologizing to Minato-kun like this, Hamuko?" Yukari teased as the archer assumed a thinking pose. "Now that I think about it, this happens quite a lot, doesn't it, Akihiko-senpai?"

"Yeah, it does," the boxer grinned, holding his stomach in a feeble attempt to placate his shaking body. "Hamuko screws up and has to apologize to Minato."

"Anyways, I'm really sorry for everything. Forgive me…?" Hamuko pleaded, ignoring the two's light jab. To emphasize her point, the girl clasped her hands tightly together and bowed her head towards the blue haired boy.

"… Let's just get this night over with," Minato sighed, turning his body around.

"Alright! Everyone, head back to the room with the Hierophant!" Hamuko cheered, happy to have received Minato's forgiveness. Grinning, the girl began to swing her arm around Minato's neck before freezing. Images of her heated encounter with Minato flashed in her mind.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Yukari asked, staring at the frozen Hamuko.

"N-No, nothing's wrong. Just thought of something unpleasant… That's all," Hamuko replied, a crimson blush appearing on her face. The hand that was reaching out to Minato lowered. "C-C'mon, Akihiko-senpai and Minato-kun are getting ahead of us.

"If you say so…" Yukari said, shooting her friend a look of concern and disbelief. "You coming?"

Hamuko slowly nodded, gesturing Yukari to move ahead. "Y-Yeah, just give me a second."

With a final look of concern, the archer turned back around to regroup with the others, leaving the girl alone in the middle of the hallway staring aimlessly into space.

"Does this mean I can't be a bride anymore?"

* * *

><p>While Hamuko normally tried to remain as calm and cool as possible when dealing with Shadows, the model approached the new Shadow (dubbed the Lovers by Fuuka) with a never before seen anger.<p>

"Tam-Lin! Getsu-ei!" Hamuko bellowed as the humanoid that appeared upon its master's beckoning swung its mighty spear at the Lovers. The attack produced a deep cut onto the Shadow's heart-shaped body, resulting in a squeal from said Shadow.

"Geez, Hamuko, you seem to be a little angry today," Yukari called out as she cocked an arrow back and took careful aim. Unfortunately for the archer, the arrow she shot narrowly missed the Shadow as it maneuvered its enormous body out of the way with surprising grace. "Dammit."

"I agree… What gives, Hamuko?" Akihiko called out whilst making a hang signal at Minato. The blue haired boy, noticing the signal, gave a curt nod as he suddenly leaped into the air and swung his blade down at the Lovers. The Shadow, noticing Minato, quickly shot a pink arrow at him.

"Sonic Punch!" Akihiko yelled, pulling the trigger of his Evoker. Instead of directing said attack at enemy, however, the blow landed with the arrow that was headed towards Minato. Instantly, the arrow shattered into pieces as Minato slashed the giant Shadow and landed on top of its head.

"Orpheus!" he called out, summoning his Persona while quickly slashing and jumping off the Lovers. Seconds later, frigid icicles came pouring down from nowhere, lodging themselves into the skull of the Lovers.

Wanting to keep the momentum and the tempo of the party, Hamuko ignored the quipping of her friend and quickly pulled out her Evoker. "Fortuna!" Blades of air rushed at the Shadow, who was trying to recuperate from the previous brutal attacks. Soon, lacerations appeared all over the Lovers.

"Watch out! It's charging a powerful attack!" Fuuka warned the group via the mind link. Almost immediately, the group scattered across the hotel room. Within seconds, each member of S.E.E.S. was situated as far away as possible in hopes of spreading the upcoming attack as thinly as possible.

Hamuko, shaking from the anticipation of the attack, began to play various scenarios in her mind. If Minato were to survive the attack, she could use a Cadenza spell to heal the group. If he was unfortunate to catch the blunt end of the attack, then protecting a possibly conscious Yukari would become the main priority. If Yukari also went down, then the healing onus would fall on her. Akihiko, should he be conscious, would provide support and protection. "Brace yourself!" Hamuko shouted as the Lovers finished charging its attack.

A bright light shining from its heart shaped body engulfed the room completely. Then, as quickly as the light came, it vanished, leaving the occupants of the room mildly confused.

"What the hell was that? Why didn't it affect us?" Akihiko said, taking a wary step closer towards the Lovers before deeming the situation safe. "Well, I'm not compl-urg!" Before the boxer could complete his sentence however, he fell onto his knees clutching his heart.

"Senpai? Are you okay?" Yukari called out, running towards him to properly inspect the senior. "Hamuko! We sho-aahh!" Following suit, the archer collapsed onto the floor, clutching her heart in pain as well.

Instinctively, Hamuko reached for her Evoker to quickly cast a healing spell on the party, only to feel immense pain shooting through her heart. Unlike her two companions, the girl managed to stay on her feet. "What… the heck… is going on….?" Hamuko panted, her body struggling to support itself as her vision began to blur. The girl felt a tap on her shoulder. "H-Huh?"

"Focus, Usami," the blunette muttered, lightly administrating medicine over Hamuko in hopes of soothing the pain. "I think that the Shadow is almost dead, so instead of healing those two, we should focus on finishing it off before it has time to recover or escape."

"Wait… Already? How do you know that?" Hamuko asked slowly as her vision began to return to her. "Did you ask Fuuka-chan about it?"

The headphone wearing boy shook his head and pointed a finger at the Lovers. "Just an observation. Look how it's slouching and moving.

Minato was right: the Shadow was moving rather sluggishly despite the little time that had passed since the battle had started.

"You're right," Hamuko quietly agreed, already readying her Evoker. "I'm guessing this thing is more suited for behind the scenes than the frontlines."

"More than likely," Minato said while nodding his head. The boy gripped his katana harder. "The Hierophant probably handles the actual fighting while the Lovers uses its illusions to capture its victims. In any case, we should finish this battle quickly and then heal Senpai and Takeba."

"Alright. Formation 2 and Pattern 4?"

"Let's go."

While the party usually tried form a circle around its enemies, Formation 2 was a simple idea created by the group that abandoned that principle and instead had the party stick close together in pairs. This was typically used in more dire situations to prevent separation. Pattern 4 was an attack pattern that had one person act as support via Persona while the other handled close combat. Seeing how Hamuko didn't have her naginata on her, she was forced to being the support in this situation.

"Oberon! Zan-ei!" Hamuko shouted, summoning the fairy king to attack the Lovers from the left side. Minato, using the attack to his advantage, jumped in from the right side to pincer the Shadow. The Lovers, focused on Hamuko's initial attack, didn't notice the blue haired boy speeding towards it. Seconds later, Minato stabbed the side of the Shadow, causing great pain to it.

"Minato-kun! Get out of there!" Hamuko shouted as the Shadow began to react vehemently to the attack. Bursts of flames began to explode everyone around it, forcing Minato to leave his sword lodged within the Shadow.

"Look who's losing their weapons now, Minato-kun," Hamuko teased despite the seriousness of the situation. "Come to think of it, didn't you break your sword when we fought the Priestess?"

Instead of replying, the boy merely grunted and pulled out his Evoker. "Orpheus!" Minato shouted, summoning his Persona to fight the Lovers. Instantly, massive bolts of lightning came flashing down upon the hapless Shadow, finally disintegrating their enemy,

"Zionga? Since when could Orpheus use that?" Hamuko thought before shaking her head in dismissal. It might have been just recently. Besides, Orpheus had shown an unusual propensity to learn a variety of moves –this must be one of them.

"Good work, Usami," Minato said with a satisfied look on his face. "There goes another one."

"Thanks, Minato-kun," Hamuko hurriedly replied as she ran towards Yukari's and Akihiko to tend to their wound. After examining the duo for a quick second, Hamuko let out a sigh of relief. No serious wounds.

"Media," Hamuko muttered as she allowed her Persona to nurse their wounds. A faint, light green light engulfed the two, slowly closing small cuts and burns around their bodies. "Ah, I can't wait to get back."

"Agreed," Minato said, kneeling next to Hamuko. The boy reached into his pockets and pulled out a small vial of medicine. After waiting for the media spell to fade away, the boy gently began to apply the salve. "In any case, it's a good thing that everyone is okay."

Akihiko let out a grunt of pain as Minato rubbed a particularly tender spot on the boxer's ribs.

"Relatively."

Giggling, Hamuko began poking the boxer on the other side of his ribs, causing Akihiko to stir in his sleep.

"C'mon, Akihiko-senpai, time to go home! Wake up!" she grinned, allowing her fingers to make their way up to her upperclassman's face.

One poke in the cheeks later and the senior was wide awake.

"Thanks, Hamuko," Akihiko grumbled as he picked himself off the ground. "Wasn't there a better way to wake me up?"

"Nope!" Hamuko smiled sweetly before focusing her attention on the unconscious Yukari. Gently, the model began to shake the girl on her shoulder. "Yukari-chan… Wake up! It's over."

Slowly, the archer's eyes fluttered open. Letting out a small yawn, Yukari began to stretch out her sore muscles. "H-Hey. I'm guessing that we won?"

"Yeah, we did," Akihiko said before shooting Hamuko a look of disbelief. "You couldn't wake me up like that?"

Hamuko only gave him her most innocent smile.

Sighing, Akihiko made his way towards the door. "I give up. I'm going to head out now. Head back to the dorm whenever you guys are ready. Good work tonight."

Yawning again, Yukari began to follow the senior out the door. "Urg, I'm beat. See you guys in the morning." With that, Hamuko and Minato were left alone in the room.

"Usami."

"Hmm?"

"You're quite the devil, you know that?"

"Who? Me? Why I'm offended, Minato-kun!" Hamuko exclaimed, pointing a mock finger at Minato. "You dare accuse me of being a deviant?"

"Yes."

Chuckling, the girl gave the boy a playful punch. "Hey, Minato-kun?"

"?" Minato gave Hamuko his trademark blank stare.

Blushing, Hamuko swallowed the saliva that was in her mouth and carefully considered her next words. "I'm… sorry for what happened earlier," she said, finally relieved to get the small, nagging feeling of guilt off of her.

"Earlier?" The boy gave Hamuko a confused look before realization dawned upon him. Red also briefly flashed on his face before quickly disappearing. "It's okay… You weren't in control of your body."

"Yeah, I know… It's just, I feel bad about everything, you know?"

Minato gave a shrug. "Like I said, it's not like you were in control of your body or the situation. Things like this happen. Remember the time Iori got charmed by that one Shadow in Tartarus two weeks ago?"

A small grin crept onto Hamuko's face as the memory resurfaced itself. Giggling, the model placed a hand over her mouth. "I still can't get Akihiko-senpai's face out of my mind."

"I would also make that face if I found myself being straddled by Iori."

"No way. I could never imagine you with that kind of expression."

For some reason, a sad smile haunted Minato's face. "Perhaps you are right."

Hamuko frowned. Had she brought up some taboo topic for Minato? "Hey, are you alright? Was it something I said?"

The blue haired boy waved his hands dismissively. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing, really."

"Are you sure about that? I ca-" Before Hamuko could even finish her sentence, a cold stinging sensation erupted in her back. Gasping, the girl clutched her chest and fell down on the floor, shivering.

"Usami? Usami! Us-"

Darkness.

* * *

><p>Blood dripped from her forehead. Around her, seven corpses laid, broken and disfigured.<p>

_Dead. Dead. Dead. Everybody is dead. And do you know why? Because of you! Congratulations! You screwed up and got everybody killed!_

No. It wasn't supposed be like this.

_Protect your friends? How could you protect them when you can't even protect yourself?_

She was strong. She could fight. She coul-

_But guess what? Everyone is dead because of you! You failed! Game over!_

Bu-

_You aren't strong. You can't protect your friends. Everyone is going to die because of you. Simple as that. Just give up._

The-

_Give. Up. It'll be easier._

No. She wo-

_You just don't get it, do you? Well it doesn't matter. You'll see. Just wait. Soon, you'll be alone with all your friends around you gone. Mitsuru. Akihiko. Fuuka. Junpei. Yukari. Minato. They'll all die, and it'll be your entire fault. You'll see. They always do. Now then, I believe it's time to wake up._

As sharp pain shot throughout her body, Hamuko crumpled onto the floor. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't scream in pain. She couldn't cry for help. She couldn't do anything. She was absolutely helpless.

The worst part of it all was that she couldn't help her friends.

* * *

><p>"-ami? Usami, are you awake? Can you hear me? Usami?"<p>

"Urg…" Moaning, the girl quickly pulled herself up as her eyes began to adjust to the room's lights. "W-What happened?"

"We were attacked by a stray Shadow. I don't know what it used on you, but you ended up on the floor shaking," Minato quietly replied as he placed a hand over her forehead. "No fever… probably an ailment spell."

"Minato-kun, you're hurt," Hamuko whispered, ignoring Minato's comments as she grabbed his left arm. A well-sized cut ran down his arm and was bleeding quite profusely. "All because of me…"

"I'm fine," Minato muttered, jerking his arm away from the worried Hamuko. "The Shadow just caught me off guard." The quiet model stood up and offered a hand to his leader.

Instead of taking the hand, however, Hamuko merely stared at blankly off into space silently. Images of her friends' dead bodies flashed in her mind again as the girl tightly clenched her fists. M-Minato-kun?" she managed to call out through her cracking voice.

"…" Minato quietly sat down next to the now shaking girl. A mild gleam of curiosity flashed in his eyes.

"Do you…. Do you think I should be leading us?" she asked after a couple of seconds. For some reason, the cold, harsh voice that had previously appeared in her blackened out state emerged again to whisper its cruel remarks into Hamuko's mind.

The answer should be obvious.

"What do you mean?" Minato cautiously asked with a frown.

The girl took a deep breathe. "I… I'm just worried that I'm not cut out to be leading our group in all these dangerous expeditions, you know? One wrong move, and we could all end up dead."

"Usami, what happened while you were knocked out?" the boy asked sharply, eyes narrowed and steely. "The Shadow must have casted a 'panic' or 'fear' spell on you. Those are just projections tha-"

"Our Tartarus trips," Hamuko interrupted as her voice slowly gained in volume. "Someone always gets hurt."

"That's no-"

"And that's not all… All these major Shadows we've fought so far? We always seem nearly died every time, Minato-kun. Remember the Priestess? We almost crashed into that other monorail."

"…"

"The Emperor and the Empress? I actually thought Yukari-chan was going to die that night in my own hands."

"…"

"Don't even mention what happened tonight. I don't even want to imagine if Yukari-chan and Akihiko-senpai hadn't barged in at the last moment. Minato-kun, be honest… Do you think I'm just leading this group towards disaster?" Hamuko asked, her eyes slowly beginning to redden as the girl looked straight into Minato's cobalt eyes.

The blue haired boy quietly shook his head. Instead of being comforted by his response, however, Hamuko became more upset as the consequences of failing played in her mind again.

"No, you don't have to make me feel better about myself, Minato-kun. I really appreciate it, really, but that doesn't change the fact that I shouldn't be leading you guys during the Dark Hour."

"Usami…"

"You know what? I'm glad I was hit by that spell earlier. Now I actually know that I shouldn't be the one leading. It should be you. If it's me, I'm just going to get everyone killed," Hamuko announced, her eyes void of life and happiness. "Tonight... I'm going to tell Mitsuru-senpai that you should be our leader."

Minato gave a sigh. "I can't stop you."

"No, you can't," Hamuko agreed, satisfied that Minato wasn't going to prevent her from resigning. "If that's that, th-"

"But let me say something first." Hamuko stopped in her tracks, her curiosity overriding her determination to quit.

"…" Hamuko's eyes egged the blue haired boy to start.

The boy sighed again and began to trace a hand along the edges of the wall. His usually blank look was gone, replaced by a foreign one Hamuko couldn't place her finger on. The expression he was making, spoke of pain and experience: two things a normal teenage boy shouldn't have and be well versed in.

"During our short time together, I've had the opportunity to observe you during battle. The way you hold your naginata is horrible. Your reaction time is so laughable that I'm amazed that you're still breathing here in front of me today. You leave so many openings during battle that even an undisciplined drunk could probably land a hit on you. Your gift of summoning multiple Personas, despite that gift being extraordinary, isn't used to its fullest potential." Minato paused, eyeing the trembling Hamuko carefully. "But here we all are, alive."

"It's because everybody else is strong enough to cover for my mistakes. You do know that you're only proving why I shouldn't be leading?" Hamuko asked with a bitter laugh.

Minato shook his head. "My list of criticism pertains to your abilities as a warrior, not a leader, Usami. Despite your flaws and own belief, you are not a bad leader. We are not idiots: we know about your flaws and inexperience; yet, we continue to choose to follow you. Why is that?" The blue haired boy stopped his tracing and stared at the girl who was trying to come up with a reasonable answer. Minato placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's because we believe in you."

"Then you guys are all fools," Hamuko whispered. "I'm just going to lead you all to your deaths."

Minato clicked his tongue before shaking his head. "Maybe you are right. Maybe we are fools for wanting to blindly follow you into Tartarus and all these fights... But the fact is, Usami, we still do. How you handle the upcoming Shadows that will appear during a Full Moon, I don't know. No one except you does. And whatever your plan may be, we will follow. No one is forcing us to follow you: it is from our own volition. And we believe: believe that you will find a way to destroy the Shadows and keep us alive." The boy sighed and took a deep breath. "So all your insecurities and fears? Forget them and just address the one Shadow at a time. Push forward. The Usami we know and chose to follow would know that she's helplessly screwed against these Shadows; yet, she would bulldoze on, not giving a damn in the world with a smile on her face. She would find a way to protect her teammates. She would find a way win. That is Hamuko Usami. That is the person we, members of S.E.E.S., believed in when. And that, Usami, is the reason why you are our leader."

"…" Hamuko's trembling stopped as her red eyes gazed at Minato's cobalt ones. "Minato-kun… I…"

Slowly, the boy made his way over to Hamuko. No further words of confirmation or reassurance came out of his mouth; instead, Minato gently placed his hand on Hamuko's shoulder. His eyes, void of judgment and contempt, wordlessly sent Hamuko a message –let it all out.

And so, Hamuko did exactly what Minato told her to do: she let it all out. Not through words, but through tears of frustration and fear. Frustration that she couldn't protect and lead her friends. Fear that one day, she would have to watch her friends perish in front of her one by one due to her lack of aptitude. Every tear that escaped Hamuko's eyes was met with Minato's comforting hand.

"It's all right," he quietly muttered, all stoicism abandoned in order to help the sobbing the girl. "Iori, Takeba, Yamagishi, Sanada-senpai, and Kirijo-senpai aren't going anywhere."

"P-Promise?" Hamuko muttered, her arms clutching the small, yet sturdy frame of Minato even tighter.

"I promise."

"Hey, Minato-kun?" Hamuko whispered as the girl tightened her grip on Minato's shoulders.

"Yes?"

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" she asked, her voice as quiet as a mouse.

Minato smiled. "Sure."

* * *

><p>By the time Hamuko was satsified, the Dark Hour was nearly over, and Minato's blazer was soaked in Hamuko's tears.<p>

"O-Oh, Minato-kun, your blazer…"

"… It's nothing," Minato quietly replied, waving off the girl.

"Give it to me. I'll get it cleaned for you: it's the least I can do after, you know, I did this," Hamuko insisted, giving Minato a hard look.

"Alright," Minato complied, taking off his jacket to hand it over to his friend. The boy stood up. "We should head back before the others begin looking for us.

Nodding her head, Hamuko began to quietly follow Minato's footsteps. The two silently walked through the streets of Tokyo, deeply lost in their own thoughts. Hamuko was so deep in her thoughts that she barely noticed the light drizzle that was beginning to pour down from the skies.

"Hey, it's raining," Hamuko said, sticking a hand high in the air in hopes of catching a droplet of rain. "Just our luck, huh, Minato-kun?" Already, Hamuko could feel her blazer becoming drenched.

"Yeah… At least we're already here," Minato quietly announced as he pointed towards the looming dorm in front of them. The boy turned around. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I am," Hamuko said, giving a small smile to the blue haired boy in order to reassure him. "C'mon, Minato-kun, let's get out of the rain… I think it's getting stronger." True to the girl's words, the rain was becoming heavier by the second.

"Usami."

"Yes, Minato-kun?"

"… We still need you as a leader… So don't resign," Minato said, albeit with a strangely strained look on his face -something that didn't escape Hamuko's eyes. The girl still gave a smile.

"Geez, Minato-kun, a girl makes herself vulnerable for one second, and she immediately has to be cuddled every second," Hamuko lightly teased. "Do I really seem that weak to you now?"

Minato gave a snort. "Good night, Usami."

"Hehe, good night to you too, Minato-kun," Hamuko responded as she gave a small yawn. "I'll be heading in now. Night, Minato-kun."

"Sleep well, Usami."

"Oh, and Minato-kun?"

"?"

Smiling sweetly, Hamuko walked over to the slightly puzzled Minato. Then, without any warning, she leaned in and gave a quick peck on boy's wet cheeks.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Dorm, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

**7/9/2009**

_"AHHHHH"_

_The street was covered with blood and fire. Corpses were scattered all over the place. In the center of this pandemonium, was Hamuko._

_"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you? You promised to take me to ice cream today."_

_Hamuko began running, looking for her parents._

_"Please don't leave me... I don't want to be alone... MOMMY!"_

_Hamuko ran through the chaotic streets. Her face, flushed from the head, was covered in sweat and dirt as the girl continued to fruitlessly search for her parents._

_"They're gone."_

_Hamuko spun around, coming face to face with a small, hooded boy. Fear shot through her body as the little girl stared at the boy. Swallowing the little amount of saliva that was left in her mouth, Hamuko asked, "Who are you?"_

_"Well isn't that interesting? After all this time, you finally have the nerve to ask me name?" the boy giggled, putting a hand over his face in a vain attempt to stifle his giggles. "Who am I? Well, my name is of no importance, but you can say I am a part of you."_

_"A part of me? How?"_

_"It matters not," the boy replied, waving his hands in dismissal. The hooded boy took a step closer to Hamuko. "Let's talk about something else, shall we?"_

_"A-About what?" Hamuko asked, taking a step away from the creepy boy._

_Giggling again, the boy shook his head mockingly. "Oh silly Hamuko-chan… About your fears, of course!"_

_Hamuko felt her breath being cut short. "My… fears?"_

_"Yes!" the boy responded gleefully. "I know that you fear your position, Hamuko-chan."_

_"My position? What do you mean?" Hamuko asked, taking another step back. Sweat was now profusely dripping down the girl's temple. Her heartbeat seemed to speed up with every passing comment from the strange boy, and her breathing was becoming more and more shallow._

_"Don't play dumb, Hamuko-chan –it really doesn't suit you… You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you?" the boy inquired, once again filling the gap Hamuko was desperately trying to create. "You're afraid that yo-"He paused before giving a disappointing sigh. Dramatically, boy gave threw his arms in the air. "Looks like we're out of time."_

_"Out… of time?" Hamuko timidly asked, inwardly glad that boy was going to relent. "I-I see…"_

_The boy shrugged, his attention now more focused on clearing the dirt between his fingernails. "Yes, well, it matters not. I have plenty of more opportunities to have a conversation with you. Now then… how would you like it this time?"_

_Hamuko narrowed her eyes. "How would I like it…?"_

_"Ah, yes, of course you wouldn't remember while existing in this dream –no one does. It's only natural after all. So far I've stabbed you, dropped heavy objects on you, drowned you… I could go on, but I'm afraid the images wouldn't sit well with you," the boy casually said._

_Hamuko began to turn around, intent on running away from the boy who was now emitting a bone-chilling cackle. Just what the hell was going on? She was… killed? Multiple times? How? Dream? This was a dream? But that would mean… It didn't matter. Whether the circumstance may be, her main focus should be on getting away from the kid._

_So Hamuko ran –or at least, she tried to. The moment when she turned around, the city was gone, replaced by darkness. The street that Hamuko once stood on was now a tiny, brown platform that was suspended in midair._

_"Ah yes." The boy took another step forward._

_Hamuko took a step back._

_"That remind me."_

_Another step back._

_"Now that I think about it…"_

_Another step._

_The boy grinned wickedly. "You haven't been dropped to death, yet, have you? Let's hope you wake up right before you hit the bottom."_

_Hamuko began to take another step back, only for her floor to meet nothing but air. Immediately, the girl began to wildly flail her arms around in an attempt to regain the balance she just lost. Just when Hamuko felt herself finding her balance, her stomach was met with an icy sensation._

_Hamuko looked down._

_A hand._

_Hamuko looked up._

_A grinning boy._

_A push._

_"Buh-bye!"_

_Hamuko couldn't even muster the strength to let out a scream as she plunged into darkness._

* * *

><p>"AH!" Hamuko gasped out as the girl found herself falling off her bed. Moaning in pain, the model clumsily fumbled through the darkness in search of her cell phone. Seconds later, the girl was rewarded, and Hamuko groggily flipped her phone up to check the time.<p>

11 o' clock P.M.

Sighing, the girl tiredly crawled back into the comfort of her bed. "Urg… I feel disgusting…" Hamuko muttered, rolling over onto her side to find a more comfortable position. Strangely, sleep evaded the young teenager despite the different number of positions Hamuko tried to sleep in. While the girl had nightmares every night, she was usually able to fall back asleep instantly. After a while, the girl gave up, jumping off her bed. Mumbling darkly, Hamuko put on a jacket and opened her door.

Maybe some fresh air was going to be useful.

As expected, the lobby was empty, as most of the residents had turned in for the night since it was a school night. Shrugging, Hamuko opened the front door and was met with a cool breeze that instantly jolted the girl even more awake.

Perfect. Just perfect.

Sighing, Hamuko sat down on one of the steps of the dorm. "What should I do now?" she asked herself, taking her cell phone out again.

Five passed eleven.

Hamuko shook her head and put her phone away. Well, now that she was wide awake, she might as well do something with her time. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep now.

"Hmm… I guess some coffee sound nice right now," Hamuko muttered, aware that the choices she had at this time was quite limited. "I guess I'm off to Paulownia Mall then."

* * *

><p>"Closed… huh?" Hamuko sighed, cursing her misfortune. Absentmindedly, the girl began scanning the mall for a possible source of entertainment.<p>

Karaoke? Closed.

Clothing stores? Closed.

Jewerly stores? Closed.

Club? Open.

Wait… the club? Hamuko blinked as she stared at the pink doors of the bar. Booming rave music blasted through the doors.

"Am… Am I even allowed to go in there?" Hamuko muttered, being more and more enticed by the club by the second. Slowly, the model approached the doors.

"Eh, what the heck? Why not?" she muttered, pushing the doors open. Immediately, the girl was hit by flashing lights the sound of several people's voices as Hamuko attempted to navigate through the thick crowd. After what seemed like an eternity, the young girl managed to squeeze past the sea of people and emerge on the other side of the club. Surprisingly, this side was empty, consisting of a small bar that was occupied by a lone man drinking alone. Not wanting to go back into the mob, Hamuko sat down on a barstool in order to catch her breath.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?"

Blushing, the girl turned her head toward the sound of the voice. Sitting next to her was the lone man, lazily examining the cocktail he was holding in his right hand.

"I wasn't going to order a drink," Hamuko replied, now studying the strange man. He had an average build and was wearing a cream colored jacket with a pink shirt that read "rave" underneath. The most interesting feature about the man, however, was the small mole underneath his left eye and his small afro –not the most common hairstyle around these parts.

"Mmm, that's what they all say," he chuckled, taking a chug from his drink. "So, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

Hamuko inwardly cringed from the smell of alcohol that reeked from the man's breath. "Yeah, but I couldn't fall asleep, so I decided to get some coffee."

"Ah, but isn't the coffee shop closed at this time?"

Hamuko nodded. "Then I saw the club and…"

"You wandered in here," the man finished while chugging the last of his drink. "Bartender! Another Rum and Cola."

"Wow… Mixing is complicated, isn't it?" Hamuko asked as she watched the bartender mix the drink intently.

"Yep," the man said, lazily lighting a cigarette. "Anyways, what's causing your sleepless night? Stress? Sleep disorder? Screwed up sleeping schedule?"

Hamuko shook her head and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Uh, not really. It's stupid, really. The actual reason is kind of embarrassing…"

The man chuckled as he accepted the cocktail from the bartender. "Let me guess to save you from your embarrassment… Nightmares?"

"Hehehe… Is it really that obvious?" Hamuko asked, not able to look at the man in the eyes.

"Not really… It's a lot more common than you think –even amongst us adults," he replied. For some reason, the lazy, casual look on the man's face was gone, replaced by a pensive one. "Nightmares… huh? Do you remember how you die or anything at all?"

"How did you know that I died in my nightmares?"

The man gave a hollow laugh before he put out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "I didn't… but most nightmares end with a death, right?"

The girl slowly nodded her head. "I guess you're right," she muttered, placing a hand on her forehead. Hamuko sighed and allowed her eyes to wander around the club. The man, awaiting her answer, looked keenly at her as he continued to sip at his drink. Minutes later, Hamuko took a deep breath. "I… I was pushed off some sort of platform by someone. I woke up right before I hit the ground."

"Hmm, 'pushed off' you say…?" the man muttered, putting down the glass. He stared at his drink for several minutes. "I've heard a rumor that if you don't wake up before you hit the bottom, you die."

"W-What?" Hamuko sputtered, nearly falling off her chair. An icy cold feeling draped her stomach as the girl began to recall the nightmare she just had.

The man, perhaps sensing Hamuko's discomfort, patted her on her shoulder and chucked. "Like I said: it's a rumor." Silence settled in between the two. The only noise that ever came out was the occasional sipping noise the man made whenever he drank from his glass. When the man finished his drink, he motioned to the bartender for another one. "To be honest, I've been having some nightmares myself," he admitted, scratching his right cheek lightly.

Hamuko blinked, surprised that the man would reveal such a thing. "What are they about?"

A pained expression appeared on the man's face as he began to massage his temples. "I… I don't remember. All I know is that I'm having some pretty messed up dreams lately, and I always seem to be falling. Weird, right?" he asked, giving an empty laugh.

"I'm sure they're just dreams though," Hamuko reassured.

"Heh, I wish they were," the man muttered ominously, reaching into his pocket for a cell phone. After pressing a few keys, he flipped the phone down and put it in his pocket. "Say… Are you in a relationship?"

"…What?" Hamuko deadpanned, confused at the sudden change in topic.

"Are you in a relationship?" the man repeated with a chuckle, amused at the confused look on Hamuko's face.

"No, I'm not," Hamuko replied with a frown.

"Really? Hmm, you seem like one of the more popular girls to me," the man shrugged before pulling out his cell phone again. "Well, I'm sure you'll find one soon or later… And when you do, don't be afraid to be a little irresponsible here and there. Enjoy your youth and freedom while you can –it's something I miss." He sighed. "I've been in a relationship for about five years now."

"Really? That's amazing!" Hamuko exclaimed, leaning in closer to hear more details about the man's relationship.

The man gave a wry smile. "Amazing, huh? I guess it does sound pretty amazing to an average person." He sighed again. "But I screwed up."

"Screwed up…?" Hamuko muttered, motioning the man to continue.

"I-It happened really fast… A spur of the moment kind of thing... But I cheated on my girlfriend," the man admitted, lowering his head shamefully. "I keep telling myself that it wasn't my fault –that it was the alcohol doing all the acting, but I know it's my fault."

Hamuko simply stared at the man in disbelief. Five years into a relationship, and he had the gall to cheat on his girlfriend? A sense of contempt slowly riled up within Hamuko as she eyed the man with disdain.

The man, noticing Hamuko's look, chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I know, I'm the enemy of all women."

"I never said that," Hamuko said, although the look on her face said otherwise. Sighing after a few awkward seconds, the girl shook her head. "So? How are you going to handle this?"

"I… I don't know to tell you the truth. I should tell my girlfriend, right?" he asked, receiving a nod from Hamuko. "I was about to, you see, but then she told me that she might be pregnant."

"W-What?" Hamuko asked incredulously, her mouth opening slightly. "Pregnant?"

"Yeah," the man sighed, chugging down his entire drink in one single take. "Can you imagine that? I finally muster up the courage to tell my girlfriend about cheating on her and ask for forgiveness, and then she hits me with a bomb." The man, now lost in deep though, stared aimlessly into space before speaking up again. "Hey… Do you think cheating is a sin? Or are men just natural cheaters?"

At first, Hamuko almost went with what her womanly instincts were telling her: that cheating was the ultimate sin save for the most unspeakable ones such as murder. The absolute look of misery on the man's face, however, made Hamuko bite her lips. Was it really natural for men to be cheaters? Hamuko was no stranger to seeing men cheat on their girlfriends. Countless times she had heard girls crying in a bathroom stall due to a cheating boyfriend. Seeing how nasty the repercussions were, one would think that most men would lay off cheating; yet, they continued to do so. "Cheating is sin: there's no doubt about that. You can't simply blame a man's nature for cheating on someone. But… I do know there are circumstances behind everything. I shouldn't be the one to judge you," she finally replied after a long pause.

"Oh? And here I thought you were just flat out going to tell me that I was going to hell."

"I still think you're scum," Hamuko deadpanned, eyeing the man rather critically. "Just because I SHOULDN't judge you doesn't mean I won't."

The man gave a weak chuckle. "Well, I suppose that's fair. Sorry for asking such a stupid and difficult question."

"No, it's okay," Hamuko replied quietly. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

The man, instead of responding directly to Hamuko's question, gave a small grin. "You're an interesting girl, you know that? You're not so naïve despite being so young. I used to think that the world was my oyster and that my freedom would be forever. How stupid of me. Now that I'm an adult, my freedom is practically non-existent." His grin transformed into a deep chuckle. After calming down, the man lit another cigarette. "You know the nightmares I was talking about earlier?"

"Yes…"

"I think it's because I'm being dishonest with my girlfriend," he admitted after taking a long drag from his cigarette. "Have you heard about all those mysterious deaths that have been buzzing on the news?

Instantly, Hamuko felt her stomach flutter with butterflies as her mind thought of Apathy Syndrome. Then, she remembered that those inflicted with Apathy Syndrome weren't considered dead despite their vegetable like state. "No… You don't mean Apathy Syndrome, right?"

"No, not that one. This is different. Apparently, all those who died from this have one connection: they were cheating on their loved ones," the man said. "I'll be honest: I'm completely terrified. What if I don't wake up? What if… I end up like those people on the news?"

Gloom settled in between the two as the man finished off his cigarette. "Tch, that was my last one," he muttered. "Sorry for depressing you with all my baggage," the man sighed, patting Hamuko lightly on the shoulder. "Don't mind me… I'm just an old man rambling on. Tell me, kid, what's your name?"

"Hamuko. Hamuko Usami."

"Well, Hamuko, I think it's a bit passed your bed time," the man said, pointing to a clock that was hanging above the bar. 1 A.M.

"Oh, shoot," Hamuko moaned, jumping off her seat. "When did it get this late…?"

"Get home safely," the man said with a mock grin an adult would give to a child.

"Bye!" Hamuko called out, ready to make her way through the crowd again.

"And Hamuko!"

Standing up, amidst the blazing lights and thundering music, was the man, holding his glass of alcohol high in the air in appreciation.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>It was nearly six in the morning when Hamuko returned. Unfortunately, the monorail Hamuko had been riding back home had suffered from some kind of malfunction, resulting in a rather long wait as electrical engineers rushed in to fix the problem. To make matters worse, the two snoring men sitting across made it rather difficult to fall asleep, resulting in a sleepless wait. Hamuko gave a sigh of relief as she opened the front door to the dorm.<p>

"What a night…" she muttered, already knowing that today was going to be a long day. "Crap, I have morning chores today too…" Upon opening the door, Hamuko was immediate hit by the smell of fresh pancakes and eggs. A sweet, strawberry fragrance drifted in the air as Hamuko instinctively followed the mouthwatering smell into the kitchen.

"Usami. You've been up late."

Snapping out of her stupor, Hamuko rubbed her eyes multiple times to see Minato standing in the middle of the kitchen with a spatula in his hands. The girl did her best to stifle the giggles that were about to erupt as she noticed the hint of pancake batter on his left cheek and his signature Hello-Kitty apron. No need to anger the blue haired boy first thing in the morning. "Y-Yeah. I went out last night to do something, but the monorail I was taking back broke down… I ended up being stuck on it for a couple hours."

"I see. That's a shame," Minato monotonously replied as he slid a plate towards Hamuko.

Already, Hamuko could feel herself beginning to salivate as she briefly studied the food that was on the plate Minato had given her. A small stack of pancakes topped with a small square of butter sat in the corner of the plate. Next to the tower were two eggs and some toast that had strawberry jam smeared on it –simple, yet delicious.

"Thanks for the meal," Hamuko happily said once Minato was properly seated across from her. The model resisted the urge to let out a moan of delight as she sunk her teeth into the fluffy, sweet pancakes. Seriously, Minato could easily become a chef of any restaurant if he really wanted to.

"While I'm glad to see you enjoying my food…" Minato began in an amused tone as he began to pick at his own plate. "I think it'd better if you slowed down and actually chewed your food, Usami."

"Mmmsdfpmf."

"Again, Usami, chew."

"I'll be fine," Hamuko finally said dismissively after taking sip of orange juice.

"If you say so," Minato chuckled, shaking his head in the process. "Usami…"

"Hmm?" Hamuko hummed, finally taking a respite from eating. The girl quickly polished off the remaining juice in her cup and stood up to fetch more. "What is it?"

Minato chewed on his eggs for a couple of more seconds before setting his fork. The boy stared at Hamuko for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Never mind. It's nothing," he said after quick pause.

"What? Tell me!" Hamuko insisted, now wanting to know what Minato wanted to ask. The girl quickly sat back down and faced Minato keenly in the eye. As she prepared to ask Minato again, a piece of toast that she had been chewing on tumbled out of her open mouth. Suddenly, Hamuko found herself turning scarlet red as she quickly picked the piece of food a spare napkin.

"Smooth, Usami," Minato teased, the awkward tension in his voice replaced by an amused one. "Very attractive. I'm sure everybody at school would love to hear that 'the angel' can't even properly keep food in her mouth."

"S-Shut up!" Hamuko stammered, tempted to throw napkin that contained her half chewed toast at Minato. Instead, the girl placed the napkin aside and quickly pulled out her phone. Before the bluenette could even comprehend what was going on, the lights on Hamuko's phone went off. "Go ahead and tell Minato-kun… I'm sure people would also love to see the 'Great Minato Arisato' wearing his morning Hello-Kitty apron topped with pancake batter on his cheek," Hamuko devilishly grinned, as she narrowly dodged the hand that suddenly shot at her phone. "Nope! You're going to have to do much better before you can get your hands on this," she teased, mockingly allowing her phone to dangle from her fingertips.

"Usami. Hand me your phone. Now," Minato ordered, slowly rising up from his chair. A strange gleam resonated in the boy's cobalt eyes as he stuck out his hand.

Sensing danger, Hamuko slowly pushed her chair backwards with her feet. "Do I look stupid to you, Minato-kun?"

"Don't make me answer that question, Usami."

"Jerk. By the way, the answer is 'no.'"

Suddenly, Minato lunged from his spot towards Hamuko, intent on wrestling the phone out of the girl's finger. Luckily for Hamuko, there was enough distance between the two for her to dodge the lunging Minato. "You're going to have to do better that, Minato-kun!" she yelled as she stuck her tongue out at the normally stoic boy.

The blue haired boy, taking Hamuko's taunt as a challenge, slowly stood up cracking his knuckles. The strange gleam that was once in his eyes erupted into an unholy fury as the boy began to give chase to the now laughing Hamuko. Fortunately for Hamuko, her time as a member of a Shadow exterminating group gave her the physical abilities to avoid an angry Minato.

"Give. Me. The. Phone. Usami."

"Never!"

"Usami!"

"You're going to have to do much better if you want to cat-EEK!"

Several minutes passed as Hamuko managed to outrun and outmaneuver Minato. It was inevitable, however, for Hamuko to eventually find herself trapped in a room by the blue haired boy. The kitchen had only one door leading in and out of it, and Hamuko had the misfortunate of picking said room to hide in. A smirking Minato stood triumphantly at the auburn haired girl as he took a step closer towards her. "Usami. Give me your phone."

"In your dreams," Hamuko said, her eyes wildly scanning the room for a potential route of escape. Her mind vividly projected every possible way to make escape the room. With each attempt, however, Hamuko found herself being caught by the dexterous Minato. Sighing, the girl loosened her posture, intent on finally giving up. As the girl began her surrender, however, a white, disposable bowl caught her eye. Inside was a creamy gooey substance that emitted heavenly smells: the bowl Minato had used to prepare the pancake batter. A grin fell upon Hamuko's face. Another escape attempt flashed in her mind, only this time, she was successful.

"End of the road, Usami."

"Tch," Hamuko scoffed, her fingers edging closer to the bowl. The girl gave her own smirk. "Even monkeys fall out of trees, Minato-kun."

"… What are you saying, Usami?"

"What, haven't you heard of that idiom before? Even monkeys fall out of trees?"

"You're making no sense whatsoever, Usami."

"Shut up," Hamuko muttered as she grabbed the batter bowl with her right hand. "Sorry, Minato-kun!" the girl yelled, suddenly throwing the bowl high in the air towards the general vicinity of the blue haired boy. As expected, Minato expertly sidestepped out of the bowl's trajectory, giving Hamuko a chance to make a dash for the kitchen door. Unfortunately for Hamuko, Minato was much too fast for the girl as he quickly grabbed Hamuko's arm right before she could make it out the door. Hamuko, realizing that she was caught, immediately went for Minato's legs. Not expecting an immediate assault, the blue haired boy fell on his back while dragging the model along with him. A loud thud resounded in the room.

"Ow…" Hamuko moaned as she slowly sat up. Dull pain shot in her ribs.

"So… Care to explain yourselves?" a new voice asked.

Turning her head around, Hamuko saw Mitsuru standing in front of the doorway with her arms crossed. Hamuko could only gasp in fear as she noticed pancake batter dripping from the senior's red bangs.

"M-Mitsuru-senpai! I-I'm so sorry about, uh, that," Hamuko said, pointing to the bowl that was sitting upside down on her head. "Uh, I don't know how to explain this…"

"You can start by getting off of Arisato," Mitsuru said, her voice surprisingly level and calm as the senior closed her eyes.

"What do you mean…?" Hamuko asked before looking down. A scarlet blush decorated Hamuko's face as she realized that she had been straddling Minato the entire time. "M-M-Minato-kun! Why didn't you say anything!"

Instead of responding, the equally bright red boy merely grunted as he attempted to push her off. Not expecting the sudden movement, however, Hamuko lost her balance and fell forward, grabbing onto Minato's shoulder for support.

Warm, steamy breathe touched her cheeks.

"I-I-I…" Hamuko stammered, realizing how close their faces were now. "KYYAHHH!" she screamed, jumping off of the nearly steaming Minato as fast as she could. A deadly silence filled the room.

"If you two are done, will you explain yourselves?" Mitsuru repeated, a steely edge vibrating in her voice.

"W-Well…. I…" Hamuko sputtered as the girl was unable to properly explain the little episode to her upperclassman.

"…" Instead of responding, Minato merely turned around, resigning to his fate.

"I see. So you have no explanation as to why I am covered in pancake batter and why I found you in such an indecent position first thing in the morning." The senior opened her eyes, fire looming within them. "Prepare yourselves."

Hamuko could have sworn that there was a silhouette of a monster behind Mitsuru the entire time she "executed" them.

* * *

><p>Shivering, Hamuko tiredly made her way towards a nearby table to sit in. "That… That was bad," she moaned as she nearly threw herself onto the wooden chair. While Hamuko knew Mitsuru was a force not to be trifled with, who knew that the red haired senior could explode like that?<p>

Minato silently entered the room and took a seat next to his fellow victim. While he appeared composed and stoic as usual, a closer inspection would show the boy slightly trembling. "…"

"I think I'm going to swear off pancakes for a while, Minato-kun," Hamuko groaned as stole a glance the clock on the dorm wall. Half past seven. "Crap… I'm going to miss out on morning chores," she groaned, slamming her head onto the table as she began to imagine the scolding she was going to get from Ekoda-sensei.

Perfect. Just perfect. Almost no hours of sleep plus facing Mitsuru's wrath first thing in the morning. Could her day possibly get any worse?

"By the way, Usami."

"Hmm?" Hamuko groggily moaned, her face now glued onto the table.

"Not to make matters worse for you, but we should hurry. Ono-sensei won't like it if we're late on a test day."

Wait. Test day?

For the next few minutes, the auburn haired girl just sat in her chair, staring at the emotionless Minato. Hamuko could feel the blood rushing to her head as her eyes began to twitch uncontrollably. A brief flashback played in the girl's head, confirming that there was indeed a test today. Slowly, Hamuko put her mouth into her arms and did the only thing she could do.

She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't give you any excuses. Anything from me at this point would be inexcusable, so I'll keep it simple: I'm sorry. Furthermore, I apologize if my writingdialogue seems rusty or just plain bad. Not writing for an extensive period of time does that to you. It also doesn't help that this chapter was not betaed, and I couldn't bounce any ideas off of anyone. Long story short: my beta and I lost connection, and I don't want to urge him to hurry up since that would just be hypocritical of me. Hopefully, The Real Nowhere-Man can forgive me for my impatience and my lack of communication skills. This chapter is in fact dedicated to him for his everlasting patience, editing skills, and feedback. I will definitely go back make the changes when we get in touch again.**

**As for next chapter, I will make one promise: it will happen. When? Hopefully soon. I have quite a bit of time, so I will be able to work on it without any hindrance. Unless writer's block (and laziness) gets to me. Then we have a problem. No matter what, though, the next chapter WILL come. At this point in time, Spiraling Destiny isn't about me or an opportunity to improve my writing skills. It's about you guys. Without your support and feedback, I wouldn't have made it this far. Thank you for everything.**

**As for the bolded scene from earlier to those who skipped it and are confused: Hamuko basically jumped Minato, who was also being possessed by the Lovers. Minato managed to break out of the trance, but Hamuko was not able to. Minato resisted but was not able to physically push off Hamuko. Nothing happens though, as they are thankfully interrupted by Yukari and Akihiko.**

**Anyways, now that I've taken care of my announcements and notes, I can proceed onto my favorite part.**

**Review Corner**

**Haike: Haha, I'm back… again? Sorry for the really long wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**ethelered: I'm actually quite flattered that my story produces such a reaction from you haha. Really, readers like you who get really pumped up inspire me to continue writing. I'm glad that you enjoyed the modeling scene since I spent some time on that particular scene. :P Hopefully, the new interactions with Hamuko and Minato make you happy as well. Oh, well, that defeats the purpose of the poll. I'll try to change the social links around so that they all make you smile haha.**

**SlyTrinity: Err… I'm sorry, but I can't answer this without giving away the plot. All the good stuff is based on the mysteriousness of Minato after all haha (as well as him interacting with Hamuko). Sigh… I hope you haven't given up on me after so long XD. I wouldn't blame you if you did though. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter like always.**

**PrinceNoctis: Right? Junpei is, in my opinion, a natural playmaker since he's the type to tease couples and whatnot. Hmm… that actually gives me inspiration to add him to a couple of scenes… Heh, well, we'll see, won't we? And I hope you enjoyed the, uh, hotel scene (if you actually read it. I still can't believe I wrote such a thing) XD. So awkward writing that in my local Starbucks. Well, sounding like Akihiko is a good thing in my opinion. He's a great guy, and he really motivates people to actually get off their butts and do something productive. I really want to take up kendo again, but it costs too much money QQ. I'm a poor college student now too, so that isn't really helping… For now, I'll just stick to basketball and the gym haha. And I hope you enjoyed the new chapter… It's been a LONG wait after all!**

**Fanatical-Writer561: Yeah… I'm actually going back to fix all those mistakes right now as we speak. Hopefully, I'll be able to fix those grammar mistakes, awkward lines, and inconsistencies. Is it? T.T I didn't think so when I was writing it… Gahhhhhh it's too late to change something like that too. Dammit. Sigh. Well, I'll try to watch out for more out of character moments like that. Thanks for the heads up. Haha, well, like I said in my previous chapter, I'm like a cockroach (both good and bad), so I can't see this story dying at all. At the very least, I'll leave a note for everyone to see. Yep! I love responding to my reviewers, so of course these notes will be long… And my tendency to rant/talk on and on doesn't help. Sorry if it bugs you though. Unfortunately, I don't think this part of me will ever change. I will try to tone down the personal life and whatnot. Thanks for reading the new chapter and waiting so patiently.**

**Hikaru Tamono: Well, if you like that pairing, then this is the story for you haha. Ken is such an interesting character since everyone pretty much goes through that phrase where we try to act a lot older then we actually are… Then our childhood flashes by and we can't act like little kids anymore. :/ I'm actually going to have a lot of fun writing Ken, so look forward to it :D. And yes, it's funny to watch Ken blush. BTW, your English is pretty good, so have more confidence! And (finally) here is your update! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Hisawa Kana: Thanks for reading and giving the time to leave a review. I really appreciate it. Hopefully, the wait wasn't too bad for you haha. (And I'll try to make Minato look as cool as possible for you).**

**Lvl-ZeR0: Oh dear… Um, please go to sleep? XD Sleep is good. Insomnia is bad… Trust me. I know. Well… Hopefully, this chapter made you want to stay up like that too haha. So I guess you can ignore what I just said a few seconds ago. :P. I'm quite flattered, though, to hear that you want to read my stories so much. Thanks XD. And treasure that Pocky. Every box is precious, you know that? Maiko? Yeah, she was a fun social link to go through. I'll definitely try to add her to the story if I can. Again, thank you for reading and giving the time to leave me feedback. :D Haha, and I perfectly know what you mean. Except replace doughnuts with pizza and people swarm you even harder. At least they do for me.**

**DemonRaily: Oh no… Uh, I'm so sorry for making you wait even longer this time? QQ. Should I start adding a small summary at the start of every chapter then? Haha, yeah, imagine getting paid in Pocky instead of cash. I'm pretty sure some crazy people out there would be willing to do that though XD. Are you referring to the part after they defeat the Emperor and Empress or when they use Cadenza? For after defeating the Shadow, Hamuko is just super embarrassed and grabbed Minato's hand in the spur of the moment while they held hands when using Cadenza to help establish a "bond" of the fusion spell. Hopefully, that cleared up your confusion. And Aigis will come up the next chapter, so your patience will finally pay off. I'll do my best to portray her in the best way possible (though I will have to make her super awkward and robotic at first). Oh god. That's just scary and funny at the same time in my opinion haha. As usual, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Coeur de Coqeulicot: Haha, it IS a cliché, but it's a goodie, right? That's why I put that in :P. Honestly, the way I imagine them, both of them could be tsunderes to a certain extent… but that's why I have so much fun (and difficulty) writing them. XD. Well, uh, let's just say that the pace is going to start now haha. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**Axel yamamoto: Haha, well hopefully you can understand why it took me a year to update… XD. I hope that the new chapter made you happy as well. I always try to add teasing scenes while making the plot as smooth as possible… Did I do a good job? And uh, I can't tell you. You'll have to have to wait. Sorry :P. Oh dear lord. That social link made me depressed at first but made me go all teary at the end :(. And that's a good idea… Maybe I'll add that haha. **

**Caelitea: Heyyy! So this is the new account you changed to… I like the name. Is it from anything special? Or did you just make it up on the spot? Well, if I made you laugh this much, then my goal has been accomplished haha. To be honest, I didn't think anyone would get my (bad) sense of humor at first, so seeing you and all these other people respond so positively to it makes me really happy. That's good to know… I can't write the silent types, so I guess it's good that he turns out so well. Hopefully, he met your expectations this chapter too. And as you can probably tell by now, the whole Rise/Minato/Hamuko thing was a farce by the media. It'll come up again later, but it won't be too big. As for Ryoji… Hehehe, well, you'll see what happens. What? Noooo, don't stop writing Persona QQ. You have amazing stories. Don't make me sad XD. Jk, it's your story and time. I mentioned this to someone earlier, but the Sun social link just made me go all teary eye at the end haha. I plan on making you all teary eyed to so be prepared XD. Ah, got it. More team moments, huh? I got some good ideas for the next chapter regarding the team spending time together, so look forward to it! Thank you for reading and reviewing as always –it's always a pleasure talking and hearing from you!**

**Sacchin: Well, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter then! Thank you for reading and spending the time to leave me a review!**

**TooLazytoSignIn: SSHHHHH! That's confidential :P. You'll definitely see in the future. Sorry for not being able to answer that. And yes. That is a pretty big boo-boo that I will have to go fix. Thanks for pointing that out. I appreciate it. Okay, I had some problems with that at first, and I had to do some research and math. Rise is a freshman in high school in Persona 4, meaning she's a tenth grader in American standards. Persona 3 takes place a year before Persona 4; thus, she is a ninth grader during the events of Persona 3. A ninth grader in terms of Japanese terms equates to a middle school student in his or her final year (middle school for Japanese students is seventh to ninth grade). It's a bit confusing, but I'm pretty sure I'm right. If you can correct me, please do! I'd appreciate any help whatsoever. Yay for increasing a person's life expectancy! XD And thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Yuuji Narukami: Hopefully, you're alive ahaha. Well, I'm dropping hints about the capabilities of Orpeus… I can't reveal too much, but all shall be revealed about Minato and his Persona ability. As good as your idea is, I had already drawn my Minato's design prior to the creation of the story and incorporated it into the main plot; thus, I really can't use your idea without screwing up what I already have planned. Sorry :/ But don't worry: he won't be left behind… I assure you :).**

**TheLastTest: Yeah, I love both games, and I wanted to use both elements in my story… It was too hard to resist honestly haha. Thank you for reading!**

**14HaLfBeAsT14: Oh really? That sucks… Well, it's been quite some time since my last update, so maybe you have your own laptop now? It's hard writing when you don't a personal device... Well, I can respect your determination to write despite not having a laptop. And thank you for reading!**

**FloraFaveXNara-Wire: BAM! Here is the new chapter :D. Did it make you happy? Or did my rusty skills just disappoint you? (Please pick happy). Thank you for spending the time to read my story!**

**Yeah Way: Really? That's quite an honor considering how many well written stories there are out there haha. Thank you. I really appreciate your words and encouragement. And of course, your feedback also inspires me to continue writing. Once again, thank you!**

**Secret Weapon Unit 06: Well, hopefully you didn't miss this chapter XD. Thank you reading!**

**Vzcp: Here you go! Thanks for reading!**

**Ganganto: You have no idea how much rage was induced in me when that first happened to me. I was SO poor, and Tanaka just drained me of ALL my money. Sigh. What can a person do? And that's relieving to hear… I definitely don't want to be compared to Reset… I'd lose hands down from what little I've read of it haha. And that's… weird XD. Can you imagine Shinji saying, "Aki… I love you." Oh God…. . The story is FemaleMCXMC. Thank you for reading and reviewing despite the long wait. :D**

**silgain: Uh… no? XD Yes, it is. And don't worry, I have no intentions of discontinuing it as long as I have you guys and your support. Thank you for reading!**

**KronosFireZeroOne: You will never find me. NEVER XD. Thank you for reading!**

**NightlyPresence: Haha, that's awesome. I always love it when I hear my characterization of Minato so loved. And sorry for the rather long wait. Thank you for your patience!**

**Spisant: I never gave up on the story… I was just ill. Very ill. Ill will the diseases called writer's block and laziness. I've recovered for the time being, so hopefully I can bring the next chapter quicker next time. And of course, thank you for your thorough reading and feedback.**

**And that's that!**

**Fun fact: I tend to snack on Pocky whenever I write... Considering how I haven't had Pocky in over a year, maybe I should consider eating more to get me to write more?**

**Chapter Poll: Last meal of your life is…? And who would you spend it with? It could be with anyone, ranging from the Persona universe to someone you actually know.**

**Bonus points to anyone who gets the part when Hamuko wonders if she can't be a bride anymore. Seriously. I will be amazed if anyone actually knows about it. No cheating!**

**Anyways, it's good to see you guys again. I'll see you sometime down the road. Thanks for reading.**

**~Goojila**


End file.
